


Love Endures

by NotoriousHRC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousHRC/pseuds/NotoriousHRC
Summary: AU: Han and Leia are married... to other people. But when circumstances lead them to vacation together on Corellia, things change for them and so does their relationship. A story of the Han/Leia romance if they had parted after ROTJ. Takes place about 6 years after ROTJ
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I have another story for you. I have used this plot for other fandoms as well and it is loosely based on the 1960 film The Facts of Life. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I have no idea the legends and canon personalities of Isolder, Mara, and Qi'ra. I use their names in this story, but that is about all. This story focuses on Han and Leia, all the rest is background noise. Also I own nothing!
> 
> Please leave me a comment with your thoughts! They really do make a difference in my writing and enthusiasm. As with all my stories, this will be updated daily. Enjoy!!

“I don't understand, Isolder! We had this planned months ago!” Leia paced after her husband as he strode confidently into his obscenely large closet. Isolder rummaged around in his drawers pulling out this and that and pairing it with a few of the elaborate coats that hung on the infinite racks. He contemplated what he needed for the next week while continuing to listen to their increasingly frustrating one side conversation. 

She continued, fire in her belly. “You said you would get this specific week off, so this is when we planned the vacation. Everyone else worked their schedules around YOU! And now you dare to tell me you can’t go?” She was fuming.

He never paused from his packing, walking through to his adjoined bedchamber with a few garments. “Yes, yes. You are a broken record, Leia!” He was finding it harder to ignore her angry tone, feeling his own anger rising. “I am going off-planet for an important meeting back home on Hapes that suddenly came up and I cannot say no.”

She was not having it and continued following him into the massive bedchamber that he had for his own. “Kriff, that’s a load of bantha shit and you know it! You are always finding last-minute meetings and reasons to go off-planet and you know you could postpone or get someone to cover for you if you really wanted to.” She met him at his half-full bags and put herself in his direct vision. “This was supposed to be a week for us to relax, spend some time with our friends…” She wanted to say, ‘and spend some time together,’ but she was finding that harder and harder to look forward to. She softened her eyes and moved a tentative hand to his arm. “Isolder, please I want to give us some time, maybe we could talk more about…” she didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t have a chance as he cut in.

“Leia, stop this, okay!” He brushed her off aggressively without a second thought. “I need to go to Hapes and that is final!” He stormed into the 'fresher to gather the rest of his things. 

Leia sat on the corner of his canopied bed, still fuming. Her eyes scanned his room, every surface meticulously designed to portray wealth and power; from the elaborate tile work to the expensive sheets. A perfect representation of the man she married.

Her case was already packed and ready for the next day, currently sitting in her adjoining room with her brand new hat atop. She had more fun than she expected purchasing some new pieces for their beach trip and she carefully packed them, ready for the next day. 

Isolder came out of the 'fresher with the last of his things, his voice more final than when he left. “I won’t fight with you again.” He was ready to but a button on this conversation. “I am leaving late tonight. I can still go with you to the Skywalker’s tonight if you want me to and I will tell them then.” He finished with the last of his things and closed the case. “You will have a good time without me. You have Luke, Mara, Qi’ra…” He paused. “And even Han…”

Leia drew her lips together and huffed as soon as he mentioned the H-name. She pretended he didn’t utter that last word. “And they all have their spouses with them.” She couldn’t let it go, looked at him straight in the eyes with a floored expression. “And Han? Really?”

He just sighed and rubbed his temples. “Whatever Leia, have fun with the rest of them.” He picked up the case and turned away from her towards the door.

She stood and watched him out of the room. He barely knew she was there watching him. Typical, she thought, following him out.

Later that evening, he drove the speeder through the streets of Coruscant to Luke and Mara’s apartment. Leia didn’t have time to change out of her work ensemble of a cream elaborate dress with green embroidery around the collar, adorned with excessive jewelry, her heavy, regal makeup perfected. Isolder very much matched her expensive attire with his own royal green suit and jacket. They never failed to make an impression. They had to when they represented the much-coveted political alliance between Alderaan and the Hapes Consortium, a fact that Isolder never forgot and Leia wished she would forget.

Parking outside the Skywalker’s, Leia was the first out of the speeder carrying a store-bought pie she brought for dessert. Isolder couldn’t help but notice the store-bought element.

“I assume baking didn’t go well today,” he observed with his judging tone as they made their ways through the ground door and towards the lift.

She gritted her teeth as she responded. “I’m sure it would have gone better if I hadn’t been working all day and had time to attempt making my own.” She was trying to focus on having a good time tonight and not let his comment get under her skin. 

Leia walked in front of Isolder to the apartment door. She palmed it open without knocking. 

The three couples had become very close. After the fall of the Empire and the return of the Republic, Leia had a new brother to get to know and she was thrilled to find that she got along just as well with his new wife, Mara Jade. The Skywalkers traveled a lot but set up an apartment at the Republic’s capital where they spent part of their time. Leia lost track of Han for a while after the war, but he reappeared about 3 years ago with a wife, Qi’ra. The six of them tried to plan a dinner when they were all on Coruscant either at their houses or at a restaurant. That night, it was Luke and Mara’s turn to host. 

“Hello?” Leia called as she pushed through the door. 

“Come in, Leia,” was her brother’s response. 

Leia caught a whiff of dinner. “Mara, if that smell is anything to go on, you have outdone yourself.”

Luke walked to the front hall to greet them. “And why did you automatically assume that I am not the master behind that smell?”

Isolder stepped in behind Leia. “Oh Luke, I can imagine the smell we would be walking into if it was you in that kitchen.” 

He laughed at the jab and slapped Isolder on the back.“You know me too well.”

Leia moved through to the kitchen and greeted her sister-in-law. “Colo Claw Fish, I see. We aren’t too original now are we.” It seemed that that was all she ever cooked.

“Well, I heard no complaints last time!” She turned from the stove to glare at Leia, her auburn curls framing her face as she broke into a pleasant smile.

Leia let her smile come through. “I’m just teasing you. How is business with the Jedi exploration?”

Mara rolled her eyes and returned to the stove. “You know how Luke can be, dogged and determined. We don’t have any promising leads on Jedi memorabilia or sacred locations.”

Leia leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Mara make the finishing touches. “I’m sure Luke is going stir-crazy.”

Mara gave Leia a look that showed her she was right. “Anyway,” she shook her head. “Let's forget about the Jedi for now. Gods, let’s forget about them for the next week! Paradise here we come!”

Leia laughed, getting more excited about the trip. So what if Isolder wasn’t going. She had other friends to spend her time with. Friends who actually seemed to enjoyed her company.

She was about to tell Mara about Isolder’s news when the front door opened again. 

“Has the party started yet?” Qi'ra walked through to the kitchen, her floral dress flaring behind her, and greeted Leia and Mara. She offered a wine bottle to the host. “I am sorry, but Han insisted we bring a bottle of Corellian wine. I told him that we should hold off until tomorrow, but he was persistent.”

Leia looked at the bottle and pursed her lips. “Of course he would bring Corellian wine. He knows I don’t like it.”

Qi'ra sighed. She knew this was coming. “Leia Organa, don’t start with him. We don’t need you two fighting the entire ride tomorrow,” she scolded.

Qi'ra had a point. “Alright,” Leia acquiesced. “I promise to be on my best behavior,” she swore. Leia tried to keep the conversation with Qi'ra on their trip as long as possible, asking about their plans, the hotel they were staying at, what food they were excited to try. It only lasted about 5 minutes before Qi'ra’s never-ending stories began.

“Leia, did I tell you what happened with Fernik the other day?” She smiled a secretive, giddy smile. “He drew a stick figure on his holopad! I couldn’t believe it! I helped him with the hard parts of course, but it actually looked like a real image and not just scribbles. I know he is far ahead developmentally for only 5 years old…” 

Leia timed herself. She was quite proud that she was able to keep engaged for the first twelve minutes before her mind wandered. That must have been a new record.

Qi'ra nattered on and on about Fernik. And when she ran out of stories about him, she moved on to their younger son, Vinn. It wasn’t that Leia was not interested, she genuinely was. But that seemed to be the only topic of interest for Qi'ra and she could talk on endlessly. 

Leia sipped her water, wishing it was whiskey, or something stronger. When Han returned to living on Coruscant as his home base and brought his new wife, Leia made a concerted effort to get to know Qi’ra and they found the had a lot in common. She was extremely driven, strong-willed, and had a lot of opinions on Leia’s work with the new republic. But once she had children, Qi'ra became the ever doting mother and involved herself completely with her family. They were never as close as before.

“Alright, that’s dinner, everyone!” Mara called to the other room, breaking off Qi'ra in the middle of her story. 

The men emerged from the other room a moment later, laughing at something Luke just said. Isolder followed him in and stood by his seat at the table. Finally, Han appeared from around the corner, hands on his waist and his hair flipped across his forehead.

Han exuded his usual confidence and charm. He wore his casual striped pants with a cream button-up and vest. His sandy shaggy hair gave his 38 years a childlike look. Since the end of the war, Han had gone back into private practice shipping and transporting for private clients. At the amounts his clients paid, he was financially set and that made Qi'ra extremely happy. 

He squinted his eyes as he narrowed in on Leia. “Hey… Princess.” He could barely mask the coldness with which he muttered those words.

Leia tipped her head in acknowledgment and went back to her drink.

He quickly turned to the other woman, with a much more jovial tone. “Mara, I see you got a new cookbook.” He raised his eyebrows at her after looking at the familiar meal on the table.

Mara gave him the same evil eye Leia got when she commented on the dish. “Not you too! Han, if you and Leia want something other than what this slave has prepared for you, you can damn well cook it yourself!” She yelled back at him, but they both knew it was in jest.

“Alright now everyone sit down before it gets cold.” Mara sat at the head of the table with Luke at the foot. Everyone else found their usual place, Han and Leia sat across from each other and Qi'ra and Isolder sat next to them.

Luke presented the wine bottle. “Han, would you do the honors?”

He smiled, proud of his choice, and began pouring a little in everyone’s glass. When he got to Leia, he stopped. 

“Ya know, Leia, if you gave it more of a chance I am sure you would like it.” He stared down at her. “It’s Corellian wine, not a death sentence.” Her presence always set him on edge. She was very opinionated and had no trouble voicing what she thought. He thought it was rude and impertinent. But he had years of experience putting up with her icy presence.

Leia looked up at Han holding the bottle above her glass. “I have absolutely no intention of ever drinking your wine. I am perfectly fine with my water.” To prove her point she took a small sip and tried to make herself believe it was something stronger. That is what she actually needed to have a good time when Han was anywhere near her. 

Han shot her a crooked glance and continued pouring a glass for the rest of them. 

As they dug in, the conversation was light, mostly talk of their plans for the next day: who was picking up who, the time they were to meet at the Falcon, how long it would take to get there, what they would do first. 

Luke addressed Isolder. “Well, Isolder, what is your first priority when we land?”

Ah, this is the exact moment Leia was hoping would come. She placed her fork on her plate and turned to Isolder with accusing eyes. “Yes, Isolder, tell us what is your first priority when we land?”

He drew his lips together and gave Leia a disapproving look before he addressed the table. His tone a mix of sincerity and arrogance. “Well, my first priority would be heading out to the lake, but I’m afraid that will not be the case.”

The table stopped eating and looked at him. Leia, on the other hand, picked up her fork and continued eating her fish.

“I have some last-minute business I must attend to which will take me back to Hapes for the week.”

Mara sat back. “Oh Isolder. After all we went through to find a week that worked for you.”

He shook his head in a half sincere apology. “I know, and I am sorry.”

“Isn’t there someone else who could go in your place or could you postpone? You’ve been traveling nonstop, you have to take a break sometime,” Luke said, ever the problem solver.

Leia answered for him, not looking up from her food. “He could postpone, but he won’t.”

Isolder raised his voice as he turned to his wife. “Leia, we talked about this before. I am going and I can’t back out now.”

A short silence fell over the table. Han broke it with his comment. “Tough lot, Isolder. But I’m sure Leia understands.” He looked directly into her eyes, almost challenging her.

“Oh I do. I understand perfectly.” She jabbed her fork into the plate and continued eating.

The rest of the meal progressed with pleasant topics. Leia rarely contributed to them. Han talked with Luke about the speeder races they would miss next week. Leia half listened and couldn’t imagine how someone could be so enamored with a stupid sport.

After dinner and dessert, they chatted for half an hour before Qi'ra decided they needed to get home to the kids. 

As they stood to leave, Isolder posed a question. “Han, can you drop Leia off at home on your way?”

Upon hearing this plan, Leia turned to her husband. “What do you mean? I am going home with you.”

Isolder sighed and met her gaze with his steady unwavering one. “Leia I am leaving for the hanger from here. Our transport leaves in half an hour.”

“What?” Leia exclaimed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“It makes the most sense if I just leave from here. My bags are already in the speeder…”

“Isolder,” she only just managed to keep her fury in check. “May I speak to you for a minute?” she gestured to the outside balcony.

Isolder slapped his legs, stood, and followed her out though not without making the motion seem like an inconvenience. The other couples watched them go and tried to continue their pleasant conversation.

On the balcony, Leia turned to Isolder. She was beyond angry now. Her voice was annoyed but calm with a hint of sadness. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have brought the other speeder.”

He sighed, addressing her calmly. “I didn’t want you to get angry again at my having to leave so early. I thought it was better this way.” He stepped towards her.

She still had a fire in her eyes. “Well you were wrong. It is not better this way.”

Isolder brought his hands to her upper arms and gave them a squeeze. “Have a good time, Leia. You deserve to enjoy yourself.” He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She didn’t want to part angry, so she let him kiss her cheek and swallowed her ire. She still didn’t agree with him, but she submitted. 

She followed him back into the house where their friends still sat. “Well, Qi'ra, can you give me a ride?”

“Of course!” Qi'ra stood and took her hand. “Han, let’s go.”

The four guests walked out the front door offering their thanks and excitement for the next day. Isolder gave Leia a last wave and set off to his speeder. Leia smiled after him but her face fell when he turned away. Han saw that split second of sorrow, of embarrassment, but dismissed it. Leia was spirited and strong. Surely this didn’t affect her.

Han climbed in the driver’s seat and Qi'ra the passenger's seat. Leia slid in the back. “Thanks again for driving me. If I’d known, I would have driven myself and not put you through the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble, Leia. Forget about it,” Qi'ra assured her.

“Of course,” Han started to tease. “I’ll expect fuel payment.” He grinned, looking at her through the rear mirror.

Leia was still not in good humor. “Oh would you look at that! Han Solo cracked a joke. Who knew he had a sense of humor?”

Han countered. “You would realize there are a lot of things you don’t know if you would ever bring your nose down from your beacon, Ice Princess.” He muttered the last name under his breath.

“Han Solo, where I stick my nose is none of your concern, so I suggest you keep your own nose in your dreary space races and out of my business.” She was on a roll now. Her voice went up a level with each word.

Qi'ra interrupted before Han could respond. “Enough, you two! Gods, can we even spend one speeder ride without you at each other’s throats. You’re no better than Fernik and Vinn. How will we ever last a week together?”

Han swallowed his pride and knew he owed her an apology. “I’m a… sorry.”

Leia was forced to apologize as well, though hers was even less sincere. “And I’m sorry too.”

They listened to Qi'ra for the rest of the ride. She was looking through her comm pictures of her boys in their school uniforms. She showed them each picture, though neither glanced at them, Han because he was driving and Leia because she was trying to contain her dejection.

When they arrived at Leia’s apartment, they made plans to pick her up the next morning and drive to the hanger where the Falcon was. Leia thanked them again and walked inside. 

She entered to a quiet house, alone, again. A quiet, mausoleum of a house. The high majestic arching ceilings were not at all a comfort to her as the heels of her shoes echoed as she made her way towards the back of the house. Not a home. Not the loving, familiar place she remembered from her childhood on Alderaan. 

There was really nothing else to do but go to bed. She hung up her pristine clothes so they would not wrinkle, donned her nightshirt, and started to work on the elaborate plait that was cinching her hair to the back of her head. With all preparations done and a heavy sigh, she climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to exhale all her disappointment. When that didn’t work, she curled her knees closer to her chest and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

“Han, wake up!” Qi'ra called from the hall as she flipped on the lights in his bedroom. He sat up slowly and tried opening his eyes to the bright lights that bathed the room. Qi'ra had obviously turned on the lights for him to awaken faster. He debated going for the blaster on his nightstand, but Qi’ra’s anxiety didn’t quite reach that level. He almost fell from his small bed as he swung his legs over the side. “Ow!” He stubbed his toe on the corner as he made his way into the hall. 

Qi'ra wasn’t there anymore, but he saw that Vinn’s bedroom light was on. Vinn was in bed laying on his side. Qi'ra sat on the corner of his bed almost in tears.

“What is it?” Han moved to her side.

“Vinn has a fever.”

Han reached to his son’s forehead. “It’s warm, but it isn’t burning up.”

“I won’t be leaving him.” She stated.

Han looked at his wife. “What do you mean.”

She looked at him with her small stern eyes. “I mean, I won’t be leaving for Corellia with my son ill.”

He can’t say he’s surprised with her worry, but he thought she was really looking forward to this time with their friends. They always had a great time fishing, walking along the shore, and dancing all night. He tried to reason. “Qi'ra, Elsie is perfectly capable of nursing him through a slight bug. Besides, I thought you were looking forward for this time away from the kids.”

Qi'ra stood and hissed at him. “How can you possibly think I would enjoy time away from my children?”

Han was taken aback. “Hey, there’s nothin’ wrong with taking a short break and some time for ourselves.” The truth was, he needed a break after his last run and thought Qi'ra needed to separate herself from the kids for a time.

Qi'ra didn’t feel that way and made her voice heard. “But there is when my child is ill.”

He was running out of cards to play. He went to stand beside her, his arm reaching for her shoulder. “Qi’ra, I thought we would be able to spend some time together, just the two of us. I barely have any time alone with you anymore. When I’m here you’re always busy with this or that.”

She turned to him, her defenses up. “This or that is our children, Han!”

He quickly stepped in. “And I love them too, Qi'ra. But don’t you think…”

“I am not going!” She sat back on the bed.

He sighed and threw his hands in the air. “Fine, neither of us will go.”

“Nonsense,” Qi'ra insisted. “You should go. Make memories for both of us.”

Han’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’d ya mean? I won’t go without you.”

“Oh but you should, Han,” she pushed back. “You will have a great time fishing with Luke and walking on the beach. You always enjoyed all that a lot more than I did anyway. The smell of fish never agrees with me and I hate the feeling of sand in my toes.”

This new information made Han feel like he was talking to an entirely different person. His face twisted and his eyes showed the hurt. “You never said…”

She shrugged. “Well, you enjoyed it so much I put up with all that.” Qi'ra sat back down and ran her fingers through her sleeping boy’s hair.

Han swallowed and lowered his head, he made his decision. “Alright. I’ll go, but I’m not thrilled.”

The hesitations he mentioned boiled down to one person, Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen on this vacation and I'll see if I can work it in!

The next morning Han left early, waking Qi'ra to give her a kiss and a goodbye. She slept in Vinn’s room all night to ensure his temperature didn’t go up. She bid him goodbye and wished him good luck fishing. Han kissed both his sons without waking them. He would miss them, but this was the nature of having children. One had to learn when to slacken the reigns.

He pulled his one bag out to the speeder and dropped it in the back. “Kriff,” he said out loud. He just remembered he had to pick up Leia. And tell her about Qi'ra. And they had the whole speeder ride to spend alone together. He climbed in the front seat and prayed they wouldn’t kill each other. 

Leia was waiting outside the house, sitting on her case with her hat on her head. She had definitely slacked on the makeup and was dressed for traveling comfort in loose pants and a long white tunic cinched at the waist. “You’re late,” she grunted, clearly less than thrilled to see him.

He met her grunt with his gruff. “Yea… I know I’m late.” He opened the back and tried to pick up her case, but she was too fast. She lifted it into the back with a bit of a struggle. He took account of her one case. “Is this all you have, Princess? Last time you had three or four cases.”

She signed. “Those were Isolder’s. He likes to bring clothes for all occasions. ‘You never know who you’re going to have to impress,’ he always says. He never forgets he was born a Prince.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Leia moved to get into the back of the speeder when she noticed the passenger seat was empty. “Where’s Qi'ra?”

Han sighed and jumped in the driver’s seat. “She’s not goin’. Vinn has a slight fever and she feels the need to nurse him back to health.”

Leia rested her hands on the side of the speeder. “Oh no. Poor Vinn, and poor Qi'ra to have to miss the trip. Why are you still going then?” Leia stared at him across the top of the speeder. She knew what it felt like to be left behind. “Don’t you care enough about your wife to stay with her when she needs your support?”

Han could not believe they were having this conversation. “Yes I care, Leia!” He turned to face her and gripped his palms around the door frame. “I wanted to stay, but Qi'ra insisted I go. But now I am damn well questioning my ultimate decision!”

Leia saw him build up his defenses and surrendered. “Fine. Let’s go.”

She slid into the front seat beside him.

They spent the ride listening to the radio. She hummed along to the songs she recognized and sang quietly. Han rolled her eyes. Of course she would, always drawing attention to herself, never content to fade into the background. A Princess through and through.

“Stop it,” Han muttered, his eyes focused on the road.

She glanced at him through her peripheral vision. “Stop what.”

“Stop singing,” he stated, simply. “It’s annoying me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s the last thing I want to do…”

He hissed, leaning back with one hand on the steering gear. “Sure, your Worship. Because you seem to think annoying me is your number one job…”

“Stop calling me that!” She interrupted, turning and sticking her finger at him. 

He retorted quickly, “Okay Princess…”

“Or that!”

“Well you are a Princess… you never let me forget it!”

“Oh, and how do I flaunt my royal stature around you?”

Something she said must have turned him on. “Oh come on! Look at how you were dressed last night. You and Isolder!” He swallowed unconsciously. “You two make quite the picture.”

Was he really objectifying her? “Excuse me! But my merit lies in my work in the Senate, not how I choose to dress, Flyboy.”

“Leia…” He toned it down. That was not what he meant. “I know you… and that…” he waved his fingers around his own face. “Goop… whatever you call it… that you put on your face, that’s not you. And the clothes.” He paused. “That’s not you.”

She followed his lead and turned down her ire. “Maybe not, but sometimes that is who I need to be.”

He had to laugh out loud at that delusion she vocalized. “You do not.” He turned to her while still keeping one eye in front. “It’s who your ‘husband…’” 

She could practically taste the disdain as he uttered that word. 

“It’s who he is, and who he wants you to be.” Han suddenly couldn’t look at her and turned back to the road. “Prince Isolder and Princess Leia, what a match. They’re so…” He paused. “Perfect together.”

Leia had never seen him like this. If she knew any better she would have thought he was jealous. But she knew better.

Han seemed to snap out of it as he laughed again. “Ha! If only your adoring public could see you at home, you yelling at him half the time, he yelling back…”

“Shut up!” Leia hissed at him with a voice that would frighten off any normal being. “Just shut up, Han. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Han had a pretty good idea what he was talking about, but he recognized her tone and he was one step away from truly regretting how she would react. So he was quiet.

The hangar where the Falcon was came into view just in time to halt their conversation. He parked nearby, they removed their bags, and headed to the spacecraft. She walked in front of him as they made their way up the ramp and into the belly of the ship.

“Go ahead and throw your things anywhere. It’s not a long flight.” Han threw his bag in a corner and kept moving towards the cockpit.

Leia set her bag beside his and moved to sit on the bench. Her eyes scanned the hunk of junk, still as old and as ratty as ever. Her nose turned up at the odd smell coming from the seat cushions and she noticed there was a hole with crackling foam leaking out.

As Han reentered the sitting area, she couldn’t help but comment. “You know you should fix this.” As she spoke she took a small piece of the foam out of the hole. “Your kids could easily put it in their mouth, especially Vinn.”

Han didn’t appreciate the remark, she knew he wouldn’t. “I can take care of my kids, Leia.” His eyes grew surprisingly dark.

She tried to look offended. “I didn’t say you couldn’t, but this is an obvious hazard and I was only worried…”

He took a step closer to her. “You were not worried, you just needed to criticize me!” He was not far off.

She stared back at him with equal fervor. 

“And as it so happens,” Han moved his hands to his hips and straightened up. “I was planning on fixing the chair and putting some other safety features in place, but Qi’ra…”

He stopped. She waited for him to continue.

“Qi’ra… doesn’t like the kids to run around on the Falcon.” He finished, trying to make that sound casual instead of letting his disappointment through.

But Leia immediately saw through him. “Why not?” She asked, genuinely curious.

He ran a hand along the back of his head before reluctantly answering. “She thinks they’ll get hurt. And she doesn’t trust me to watch them.”

“Oh.” Leia turned her head down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Thank the gods for her Force senses tingling. “Luke’s close,” Leia said as she felt his presence nearing.

Han stepped back, nodded. “I’ll meet them at the ramp.” He moved towards the exit to greet his passengers.

Luke and Mara gave Leia a quick greeting as they shared the news about Qi’ra. Of course they were disappointed, but the decisions had already been made and they were all ready to get off this planet. 

Han and Luke started her up as Leia and Mara strapped into the passenger seats. They glided out of the hanger easily and were soon among the starts, off to Corellia. 

“We’ll be there in about 4 hours,” Han announced as he turned to the group once the Falcon was on course. He clapped his hands together. “Anyone wanna play Dejarik?” Luke and Mara both immediately turned toward Leia.

She sat back at all the attention on her. “What?” She questioned.

Luke gave her a knowing side smirk. “Last time you played with him,” Luke gestured to Han. “You tried to shoot him.”

Of course Leia remembered, but she tried to defend herself. “Hey! He was cheating!”

Han scoffed. “Yea right! You were loosing and I almost lost my good arm because of you!”

She rolled her eyes. “The blaster was on stun and I never took the shot.”

“But you threatened,” he pointed a finger at her, not truly angry.

She grinned, her lips turning to the side. “Oh Han, I never threaten without following through.” She kept the glint in her eye as she continued. “I thought you knew that."

They held each other’s gaze. Neither had a retort ready.

Luke’s voice eventually broke through. “Well, looks like there will be a rematch.” He tilted his head towards the back of the ship. “Go on. Mara and I will chart our course.”

Han stood as Leia stood. He watched the funny gazes between Luke and Mara as he left them alone in the cockpit. 

He turned back to the pair, recognizing the type of gaze they were sharing. “Hey!” He pointed his finger between the two of them. “No sex on the Falcon. That’s my only rule.”

Luke’s sensual glare turned to a blush as Han exited.

Han, on the other hand, giggled with glee as they made their way back to the main area.

Leia tried and failed to hide her grin as well. “Don’t be mean to Luke.”

“Ah, I’m just teasing,” Han dismissed. “He’s too easy.”

She slowed down so she was in step with him at her side. “Luke doesn’t have a quick enough mind to quip back.”

He guffawed. “Oh what, and you do?”

She stepped forcefully in front of him, halting both of them. Her small stature made it so that she was staring at him under hooded eyes. “You know I can.” She answered his last question. “Bespin.” She saw immediate recognization come over his face and practically overwhelm him. “We were in that very same cockpit and you were telling me about putting the compressors into the…”

“Stop it.” His voice was breathy, nothing like she had heard from him in years. It actually scared her. She thought they were joking, playing. But this hit a nerve. 

She kept her eyes focused on his stoic face for a moment, then clicked her tongue as she continued back through the Falcon, muttering under her breath, “No sex on the Falcon, my ass.”

* * *

Han checked the time and sighed, only halfway. He took his next move on the Dejarik board and sat back waiting for her to go. He continued to wait as she sat with her head in her hand, obviously in rapt contemplation of her next move.

He thought he heard Luke’s laugh erupt from the cockpit. “I wonder what he found so funny?” He said out loud.

Leia looked up from the game. “What was that?”

“I thought I heard Luke laugh from all the way back here. I was wondering what’s so funny?”

She huffed. “And you needed to ask me that?”

“No, I was just talking to myself.”

“Damn you.” She muttered taking her focus back to the game. “How he manages to…” 

Her mumblings were interrupted. “What was that?”

“It’s nothing. I wasn’t talking to you.” She tried to ignore him.

“Then who were you talking too?”

“I was talking to myself!”

They slowly turned to each other and started laughing at the same time. Their giggles left after only a short time, but that lightened the atmosphere completely.

“Han,” she began with a heavy exhale. “I don’t want to fight with you this entire trip. We are both going on this ride together so let’s make the best of it.” 

“Fine with me,” he agreed. “It shouldn’t be too hard to be civil for a week.”

“That’s right.” She settled back into her seat. “Then you can go back to insulting my outspoken character and making all kinds of false accusations on how I treat my husband.” Her voice had a hint of disdain.

He met her irritated eyes with his own. “Yes, and you can go back to calling me a scoundrel and accuse me of neglecting my children.”

Leia turned serious, still keeping his eye contact. “I would never accuse you of neglecting your children. I see how much of yourself you give to those two… when you’re allowed,” she added.

He stood down, surprised at her deduction. “Thank you.”

She continued. “As far as being a scoundrel,” she paused. “I would consider that one of your good attributed.”

He turned to her, his mouth slightly open in surprise. “Well thank you. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She rolled her eyes and brought them back to their game.

He watched her turn from him and knew he shouldn’t have said that last quip. “Leia,” he said, asking her to turn her head back to his. “You know I like that you speak your mind. You like helping people, hearing their stories.” He paused before giving a rare compliment. “You are good at it. You make a great Senator.”

He swallowed again. “And I’d never accuse you of mistreating Isolder. I am startin’ to see how much he takes you for granted.” 

She appreciated him noticing that. “Thank you.”

This was the most polite conversation they had in years. To keep it from turning violent, both decided they should let the discussion end there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The title of this story comes from the song Love Never Dies from the musical of the same name. The lyrics will pop up from here on out.

  
_Who knows when love begins. Who knows what makes it start. One day it’s simply there, alive inside your heart._

* * *

The rest of the ride went quickly. As they were landing, Leia kept her eyes fixated on the ground below and the shores on Corellia. Gods she needed a rest.

“Look! You can see the beach.” Leia pointed out, glancing over Han’s shoulder. 

He nodded, looking at all the beautiful trees that covered the coast.

Once they docked, Mara led them through the Falcon halls to their luggage. Leia moved to grab her bag, but Han reached it first, slinging it over his back.

“I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage, thank you very much!” she commented with an overt amount of pride.

“Leia, I was only trying to help. Don’t be so defensive,” he argued right back. Pulling his own bag into his other hand.

Leia backed down, maybe he was just being nice for once.

“Alright then, let’s go!” Mara led them down the ramp and found them a ride. Han quickly spoke with the docking agent and settled arrangements for the Falcon to park there for the week. He joined them back at the speeder as they all piled in, all their luggage barely fitting in the boot. Han sat upfront with the driver while the other three were squished in the back. 

Luckily, it was a short drive to their resort which was situated right along the coast. It was a very small, secluded area with limited rooms. Leia chose and booked the place thinking it was perfect for them and gave them the privacy they rarely received in the capital city.

Han was enamored with the place as soon as he saw it. Being back on his home planet in such luxury was giving him such warm feelings. He knew Leia booked the place and he had to congratulate her. It was beautiful, nontouristy, and had a real charm about it. “Well, I never thought I would say this but Leia, you chose well.”

She rolled her eyes at him and didn’t dignify his comment with a response.

Leia found the front desk to check-in. 

The woman found her reservation. “Yes, I have a room for two for Isolder and Leia and I see your husband has a bag too.” Leia turned to see the woman gesturing at Han.

She was quick to correct. “No, no, no! This is not my husband. You see, my husband is. … well anyway… It’s just me.”

The woman continued on with her plastered smile. “Of course miss.” 

Han just smirked haughtily. Leia glared.

There was a rather large courtyard in the center of the resort with rooms on three sides. Each of their rooms were a distance away from each other. They decided to dress for dinner at the resort bar and meet back in the center. 

Leia palmed her door and swung it open. The single room was tastefully decorated with sea green walls that had a warmth to it, clean white tiled floors, and soft lighting in the ceiling. There was a large bed placed directly in the center of the room with fluffy white bedding that looked like a cloud. There was a rather large chaise chair by the front window that looked out on the ocean. The entire room was decorated in soft cream colors and the dim lights created a romantic mood. Leia threw down her case and sat on the bed, alone.

* * *

Han walked into the same sights. He was especially impressed by the large bed and excited to be able to stretch out comfortably for once. He removed his shoes and laid down on the comforter. He rolled and stretched until he was sure he would have the best night's sleep he had in ages. 

* * *

The four of them met an hour later in the courtyard dressed for dinner, at least some of them changed. Han wore a clean pair of his striped pants with a button-up shirt and a navy jacket. Leia wore a simple dark blue dress that crisscrossed her chest and flowed down from her hips. It was evident that she left most of her makeup back on Coruscant. She wasn’t out to impress anyone here. This was for her.

They proceeded to the bar and found a table for four. Luke pulled out a chair for Mara as she sat. Han saw Luke’s move and rolled his eyes as he felt the pressure to pull out a chair for Leia. He would think twice about doing this next time, for the glare he received this time was not worth repeating. 

“What would you like, my dear?” Luke asked.

“Definitely something with fish. We are by the sea, time to indulge in the seafood!” 

Han interrupted Mara’s exclamation. “I am not sure that is such a good idea. As a native Corellian, I know that the fish here often makes the tourists sick.”

Mara spoke up. “Well, wherever you heard, I am sure it’s not true. Besides, I have tried fish all over the galaxy and haven’t been sick once.”

“Suit yourself.” A warning was the best he could do. He turned to Leia. “And what are you havin’?”

She grunted a slight laugh and twisted her mouth. “I will have the Colo Claw Fish.”

Han laughed out loud and she joined in with light giggles. 

They focus on the menu. Han’s eyes lightened when he saw a particular dish. “Look, Leia,” Han leaned towards her and titled his menu. “They have meiloorun fruit.” 

Luke scanned the menu. “What’s a meiloorun?”

Leia found them on the menu and her mouth started to water. “You would love it Luke. It’s like an orange fruit and has the ideal balance of sweet and sour taste.”

“And you’ve both tried it before?” Luke looked between Han and Leia. “Where?”

“Oh,” he pretended to think, but in reality he knew exactly when he last shared a meiloorun. “It must have been during the war sometime. I really can’t remember.”

“Yea,” Leia turned her attention back to the menu. “It’s been a while for me too… I think I’ll try something new tonight.”

Han took his menu back in his hands and took another look. He was no longer hungry for meiloorun.

Their dinner was spectacular. Luke and Mara praised their Ceviche dish, but both Han and Leia refused to try a bite. Han ordered the house meat dish and Leia ordered the vegetable meal with extra spice. All fell into comfortable, lively conversations. Luke and Han raved about their favorite speed racers jubilant success this season and Leia and Mara got excited about their sightseeing plans for the week.

Han’s laughter rang through the restaurant as Luke brought up a story about one of the racers that was fairly dirty. He had another sip of his Corellian wine, still smiling and relaxing into the evening. He was glad he decided to go. He needed this break and time with friends.

After eating, the live band started some music. Mara and Luke were the first couple on the floor. Han and Leia watched their friends dancing with gusto. Though not very talented, they made up for it with enthusiasm. 

“Are you gonna get out there?” Han asked, sliding his chair around so he could watch the dancers on the floor.

Leia sat back. “Not tonight, I’m tired from the flight. Besides, nobody has asked me.”

“Nobody asked you?” Han chided. “That never stopped you before.”

“Han…” she didn’t want to start with him.

He turned back to watch the couple just as Luke busted out a move he had never seen another being attempt before. "I hope he doesn't pull anything. We’re all supposed to go fishing tomorrow mornin’.”

Leia smiled at her brother. “Gods I wish I could record this.”

Han was delighted with the thought. “We should!” He turned to her, eyes giddy. “We’ll have blackmail over him for life!”

She smiled even brighter at his own delight with this thought. “As much as I want to remember this sight, I don’t believe holding blackmail over a master Jedi is in our best interest.”

Han twisted his mouth and shook his head. “Damn, you’re right. Why does your family have to be so successful.” He asked rhetorically.

She shrugged. “Well, your reputation speaks for itself and…” she thought about what she wanted to say and then just said it. “Qi’ra was a legendary smuggler, isn’t that right? The republic is always in need of pilots or escorts or carriers.”

“I thought the same thing,” he said remembering back to when he found Qi’ra again after they were grown. “She could have had a successful career, but she never had that dream for herself.”

Leia looked down at her glass of wine. “I guess she dreamed more about falling in love, getting married, and caring for a family.”

“More like caring for children.” Han corrected with more than a hint of bitterness.

Leia looked up at him. He suddenly felt awkward and sipped his drink. “Never mind,” he dismissed. “I shouldn’t be talkin’ ‘bout my issues to you.”

“I wish you would,” she encouraged. “Ever since your children were born I sensed a change in Qi'ra, like she had a new purpose or drive in her life. I thought it was wonderful at the time and I was happy for her of course. But I was never as close to her after that.”

He took a moment to comprehend what Leia admitted. He looked into his glass and sighed. “Yea, me neither.”

Leia stared at his eyebrows settling down over his eyes. He still hadn’t looked up from his drink. He swirled it in the glass. It had been years since she had seen him so vulnerable or heard him admit something so personal. 

She forced a smile into her eye and her voice. “I am sure she still loves you as much, if not more than the day you married her.”

He looked up at her. “Well I am glad someone thinks so.”

There was nothing else to say at the moment, so both turned back to watch Luke and Mara on the dance floor. A question bubbled on Han’s lips and he asked it before his mind could process whether it was a bad idea or not.

“What about Isolder?”

Leia wasn’t outright hostile upon hearing him bring up the man who was not present, but she was not comfortable with it either as she didn’t look at Han when she answered. “What about him?

Han could not understand her. He thought she was happy with Isolder. She married the man for gods sake, but she had no understanding at all when it came to his role as Prince of Hapes and she was outwardly hostile about his traveling. He thought about his next question. “Why do you do it to him?”

“Do what?” Leia asked.

“Why are you always so hard on him when he has to go away? I bet he wishes he could stay at home, but his job takes priority sometimes.” With that last statement, Han felt like he was reflecting something back on himself.

Leia forgot to take a breath before her reproach. “Han, you have no idea what you are saying so please just stop right there! Isolder does not sometimes go away he always goes away. Even if he is not on a trip, he stays at his office until late in the evening, yet has no understanding when it comes to the demands of MY Senatorial position. He constantly ignores me and I am sure that he does NOT wish he could stay at home…” 

Her rant was interrupted by a coughing fit. Han handed her a glass and she took a drink after her cough subsided. Han placed the glass back on the table.

There was more silence. Leia could not believe she just ranted on about her marriage to Han. Han Solo, who only yesterday was her sworn enemy. She was so embarrassed she wished she could just climb into that comfortable bed and sleep all these memories away. 

Han sensed the atmosphere that descended. He turned to the table and a smile came on his face.

“How was the drink?”

She was brought back from her musings. “What?”

“The drink. You just drank some of my Corellian wine.”

Her eyes widened at his admission and the smile on his face. She had two choices in that moment. She could yell at him for tricking her and storm out or she could laugh along and stay in his company. 

She chose the latter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave me a note on your thoughts and what you might like to see during their vacation!

_It slips into your thoughts. It infiltrates your soul. It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control._

* * *

The next morning Han awoke fresh, ready to start their vacation. He was glad that fishing was on the top of their to-do list as he very much enjoyed the sport. He wore another light button-up shirt with lighter pants, his pants tucked into his fishing boots. They hired a boat the previous evening for 7:00 am. Han walked out of his room at 6:45 and walked over to Luke and Mara’s. He knocked on their door and waited. He knocked again and finally Luke opened it. 

He was still in his robe and pajamas. His face was almost white and he looked very fragile. 

“Sorry Han, but Mara and I will not be going fishing with you this morning,” he only just managed to rasp out.

Han immediately saw the symptoms of food poisoning. “Have you called a medic?”

Luke shook his head. “I am not sure I would want to be seen by a foreign doctor right now. We will be okay in a few hours, I’m sure.”

Han nodded. “Can the Force do anything to…” He didn’t even know what he was asking.

Luke managed to look incredulous through his greenness. “No, Han. That’s not how the Force works.”

Han saw there was nothing to be done. “Is there anything I can get for you? Some breakfast? Maybe an egg and…”

Luke’s cheeks puffed. “Stop right there.” He turned back into their room and shut the door behind him.

Han furrowed his brow at the situation. Just him and Leia. Well, he was going fishing one way or another.

He walked over to her door and knocked.

“Just a minute.” She called from inside.

She came out a moment later in gray capris and a blue and white striped shirt. She wore her hair in a single braid and her sun hat on her head. “Oh, it’s you. Good morning. Is there anything else I should bring?”

“No, I think you are all set. But there is one change of plans.” She looked at him, intrigued. “Luke and Mara both have food poisoning and are stuck in their room.”

“What?” she exclaimed with worry. “Oh gods, I’ll go see if they are alright.” She turned to their room.

“Hold on!” He stopped her with a hand on her arm. “I was already in there and it was not a pretty sight. Luke said they’re fine and told us to have a good time.”

Leia turned to him, unsure of how the rest of the afternoon was to go.

“We’ll spend the morning and early afternoon out fishing and then check up on them. Maybe they will feel alright for dinner or a walk later on.”

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed. The gods must have it in for her. She followed him to the front desk to get their fishing things. They each carried a pole and tackle box down to the boats. Han also carried a packed lunch the resort provided for them.

Han turned to Leia as they walked. “I’m surprised you still came out with me. I thought only my presence all day would be too much for you.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “I may surprise you. Besides, there’s no comm service and all the holo stations are in Corellian.”

He chuckled at her remark and she tried to hold back a smile. 

Their boat was a decent size with a strong motor. Han helped her in the boat, even though she gave him a certain look. He steered the boat out of the harbor and into the blue sea. It went much faster than she was expecting. She sat tightly in the seat and held onto her hat. 

Han settled on a nice calm spot with the shore only just still in their view. There were no other boats in sight. 

“Have you ever baited a hook before?” Han walked to the back of the boat where she sat on a chair lounging. 

“No, I have not. But I am sure I will have more slugs at the end of the day than fish.”

Han chuckled. “That’s probably true. Although,” He cocked his head towards her. “Last year when I went out with Isolder and Luke, I caught a 9 pounder.”

Leia stood up from her chair and went to work on her line. “Only 9 pounds,” she teased.

He chuckled under his breath. “Only 9 pounds… You think you can do better?”

“Ooooh yea!” she said confidently with a hand on her hip and turning to face him fully.

He licked his lips, reveling in her confidence. “Care to make it interesting?” 

She shrugged, waiting for his offer.

“Alright, whoever catches the biggest fish. The loser has to…” He thought.

A Cheshire cat grin came over her face. “Has to skinny dip in the ocean tonight.”

His eyebrows popped off his forehead and his jaw slackened. 

She delighted in catching him off guard. “Are you scared?” she challenged.

Coming back from his shock his eyes lowered into a stealthy gaze. “You are on, your worship.”

Han showed her how to bait the hook and she followed his directions, only making a minimal amount of disgusted faces. They cast their lines into the water and waited. The boat had pockets built-in for their rods, so they could relax in their chairs and wait for a fish to bite. 

Leia removed her hat and tilted her face back, soaking up the sun. Han settled back in his chair and looked over at Leia.

“I wonder what Isolder and Qi'ra are doing right now?”

Leia kept her face towards the sun. “Knowing Qi'ra, she hasn’t left Vinn’s room all day and Isolder is walking the streets of Hapes. Neither prospect near as exciting as what we are doing right now.”

“Touché, but when was the last time you were surrounded by this view?”

Leia looked around their little boat. There was only sea on all sides of them. If one squinted, you could see the shore in the distance, but it was mostly all sea. “Your right, Han. I will be content.”

He was happy to sit in silence for a time before looking at his fishing partner. She looked happy to just sit out and soak in the experience. “Do you enjoy fishing, Leia? Really. Please tell me the truth.”

She tilted her head to the center and looked at him. The plea for honesty in his question was interesting. “I do, truly. I enjoy the back and forth movements of the boat, the sun beating down on us, and, as you mentioned, where else can you find this view? I don’t even mind waiting hours for a fish or even care if we catch any.”

He smiled, pleased with her answer. “I agree. It’s the experience, not success or failure.” He breathed in the sea air and leaned back in his chair. 

They sat for hours enjoying pleasant conversations, talking about their reading interests, their favorite breakfast foods, what they loathed about politics, and Han shared a few memories from the Corellia he used to know. 

“I have another proposition for you,” Leia said. 

Han listened, anxious to hear what would come out of her mouth now. 

“No matter who wins the bet, we will celebrate our day with your famous Corellian wine tonight.”

Han smiled at her. “Ah, decided to come over to my side have ya now?”

Leia scrunched her nose up at him. “I will only say this once so listen carefully. I was wrong. I made my mind up too soon and I promise to be more open-minded in the future.” She wiped her hands on each other. “There, done.”

“That was very big of you, Sweetheart.” That last name slipped out unintentionally. Han stared at her waiting to bear her wrath. Instead, she held her breath for a second and gave him a brief tug of her lips to show she was not bothered by it. 

He was relieved and turned to their picnic basket. It was high noon and both were hungry. 

He handed Leia a bar. “Gelfruit is your favorite, right?”

She nodded her head. “I’m surprised you remembered that.”

He dug into his own bar. “Oh, you’d be surprised at the number of things I still remember.”

The statement was left in the air as they ate their lunch. They decided to wait a couple more hours before they called it a day. During those hours, Leia sat off the edge of the boat with her feet in the water and Han took a nap. Every once in a while she would hear him let out a snore and that made her chuckle.

Leia kicked her legs in the water and saw how far the splash went. On her third kick, she heard her rod catch.

“Han, I think I caught something!” She jumped back in the boat and grabbed the rod. Whatever was on the other end almost pulled her right out of the boat. 

“What do I do?” She yelled.

Han jumped up from his nap and ran to help her. “First of all, calm down! Play ‘em a little.” He held the other side of the rod and helped her keep control. “Kriff! I think ya got a big one!” Han moved his hands up the rod so she had room to pull the line in. 

“Oh Han, I’ve never caught anything in my life!” The excitement of pulling in the prize was a thrill for both of them. Every muscle in their bodies was tense and working to pull in that fish. 

“He’s got some strength to him. Let him tire himself out a bit and then he will be easier to pull in.”

Following Han’s instructions, Leia eventually felt the fish’s strength dwindle. She reeled him in and finally saw him flapping on top of the water.

“Leia! He’s a beaut!” Han kept a firm hand on the rod.

“Guess what we’re having with our wine tonight, Han?” she exclaimed through her laughter.

They finally brought him into the boat. He wiggled around on the deck which made Leia shriek and jump up on the chair behind Han. She held his shoulders for support.

“Do something! Get him in the box!” Han picked him up by the mouth and brought it towards Leia.

“Han Solo, don’t you dare! Get that thing away from me!”

He laughed hysterically as he placed him in the fish cooler. The fish was about as long as Han’s forearm.

Leia jumped down and stood above the fish. She was still exhilarated from the pursuit. 

“We did it!” She raised both arms above her head and turned to him. It was the easiest thing in the world to wrap her arms around his neck and crash her lips into his. She tilted her head and felt his top lip between her own. She almost swore she felt him push his lips back onto hers.

She pulled back a second later upon realizing what she just did, letting her arms fall back to her side. She stared blankly at him and he stared blankly back. Neither could say or describe what had happened or why it had happened. It just happened.

“We should get back to shore,” Han said, never breaking eye contact. 

“Yes we should.” She turned her gaze towards the beach. “Maybe Luke and Mara need something from us. I should check on them.”

He raised the anchor and steered the ship back to safer ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know your thoughts!

_Try to deny it and try to protest, but love won’t let you go once you've been possessed._

* * *

As the fates had it, Luke and Mara were still sick to their stomach and turned down their dinner request. This was much to Leia and Han’s disappointment. They went back to their respective rooms, showered, and dressed. 

An hour later, he was at Leia’s door wearing a slightly more distinguished blue jacket with black slacks. 

He watched her come out of her room. She dressed in a flowing greenish-blue dress with glittering earrings and her makeup was light, but exquisite. 

“Well you are a big girl.” He couldn’t help but admire.

She looked down at her attire. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind, I’m counting on it.” He offered her his arm and she took it. Natural, it felt natural.

Han pulled her chair out again and she didn’t object this time. He ordered them a bottle of wine and they waited.

“I enjoyed my meal yesterday,” Leia began.

“Did you? I thought mine was pretty good too.”

“Yes, though I think I will try something different tonight.”

“Yes, me too. There’s a lot of choices. Hard to choose.”

“Well we could get two plates and split them. Couldn’t we?” She looked over her menu at Han, gauging his reaction. 

He relaxed a bit. “Yea we could and we will.” They turned back to their menus for a moment before he asked. “Do you want to try the…”

“…Meiloorun fruit?” she finished for him. “Yes, I do.”

He couldn’t help the upturn of his lips. “Good, because so do I.”

After ordering, Han sat back in his chair. “Well, what should we name our catch?”

Leia thought for a moment. “Rogue.”

“Really, Rogue?”

“Yes! I had an Aunt Rogue who looked just like it.” Han chuckled trying to think of a person with that green a face.

The waiter finally brought their drink of choice. Han poured and Leia made a toast.

“A toast to not casting judgments.”

“Here, here.” They clinked glasses and Han watched intensely as Leia swallowed.

She smacked her lips. “It’s delicious. Not too harsh, but with a pleasant aftertaste.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” He winked at her as he sipped more of his drink.

After both had more than their fair share of glasses, their chairs were a little closer to each other and their lips were a tad looser.

Han stepped in with his own story. “I always thought having kids would be nice. I wanted a son or daughter to show off or ride in the Falcon with.” He paused. “And then Qi’ra got pregnant. So I did the right thing. Married her. And Fernik was born.”

He chuckled at his next statement. “6 months after we were married if you count those things.”

Leia had never realized that. It was stupid of her, but she never realized.

Han was still tracking his story. “Fernik never left her side. She hated when anyone else would hold him, even me. She is so protective of them, like if they’re out of her sight for a moment something will happen. I love them, I do, but I don’t know them and they don’t know me.”

Leia looked up at him with sadness and understanding. “I always wanted children.” It was almost a whisper, a silent wish she kept hidden.

He turned to her after hearing that whispered confession that was news to him. “I always assumed you didn’t want any. Why didn’t you have any?”

Leia huffed. “It’s rather hard when you sleep in separate rooms.”

“Really? Leia, I never knew.” His eyes widened.

“When it didn’t happen after the first year, he…” She didn’t finish that sentence, but went on another tangent. “You remember when I first met Isolder?”

Gods did he ever.

“It was right before you left your military post and reunited with Qi’ra.”

Of course he remembered. 

She continued, not taking note of his reaction. “I had just turned 25. On the old side for an arranged political marriage.”

He listened intently while his breathing intensified.

“Politics has ruled my life since I was born.” She took another sip. “And it took the one thing,” now she knew she was saying too much, but she couldn’t stop herself. “The one thing I wanted, more than anything…” She didn’t say what that one thing was. He already knew.

She sipped some more wine and quieted.

He had to ask. “I thought you were happy,” his voice was barely audible. “I thought you wanted Isolder. That he was a good match.”

Leia looked incredulous. “It was an arranged marriage, Han. What makes you think any of that was my choice?”

He didn’t, couldn’t answer.

“My work fulfills me like my marriage and personal life never has.”

She turned her head and body away. “Now I’m embarrassed.” She gulped down some more wine.

“Leia,” he asked her to turn to him. “Would it help if I confessed that Qi'ra said two kids were enough and I moved to the guest room the next day?”

She turned and looked at him. “Really?”

He nodded, eyes pouring into hers. “Qi’ra and I… we’re not in a good place. Never have been.”

“Han…” Leia shook her head and spoke quickly the alcohol doing more to keep her talking than her sanity at the moment. “If only we could reverse time, go back 6 years and…”

“Leia,” he tried to stop her from continuing.

“…we could start all over. From that last moment we had together…”

“Leia…” he said more desperately.

“…and the last time we…”

“Sweetheart, please stop.” That got her quiet. “We can’t go back so stop talking about it like we could.”

She was silent, and quite sad at the moment. Han was also swimming in regrets as a song change happened. The band played slower and smoother.

“Han,” She tried to break the atmosphere, a playful smirk illuminating her face. “What would you say if I asked you to dance?”

He lifted his eyes to hers, happy to have a distraction from their conversation. “I suppose we could chance it, if you promise to keep your distance,” he teased.

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “I’ll watch it.”

With a gentle confidence, she took his outstretched hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, his jovial threat about distance forgotten completely. Her right hand rested in his left. His right hand gently circled around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Her left hand twisted around his arm and gripped his shoulder. She immediately let her head fall against his chest. He had no complaints. 

They swayed gently to the music for longer than either realized, drawing each other closer and closer until they were practically melded together. His head coming to rest on top of hers and both his hands drifting across her back. 

The band announced their last song of the night. The last couple on the floor made the most of it. Han learned the tune and began humming it so only she could hear. 

Leia looked past Han’s shoulder and saw their frustrated waiter gesturing towards their now very cold food. She leaned into his ear and whispered, “Our waiter seems to think we should be eating dinner.”

“Silly man,” Han muttered as he pulled her in and they finished their dance.

When the last note rang through the night. Han pulled away, but kept her hand in his. They nibbled on their very cold dinner and finished their drinks. When they were done, he helped her stand.

“I’ll walk you back to your room.” He led her out of the bar with a hand placed at the small of her back.

“You will do no such thing Han Solo.” She led him from the bar and in the opposite direction of their rooms towards the sea. “We have a bet to settle.”

Han was flustered. “You’re not gonna hold me to that are you? Besides, if I hadn’t helped you with that fish, he would have caught you!”

She smirked. “No way! I was merely playing him. I could have taken him myself, I thought it would be nice if I would let you help, get some satisfaction out of the outing. Stroke your pride a little.”

He glared as he bopped her nose. “You did no such thing.” 

She sealed her lips, not willing to deny anything. “You’re still going in the water, Han. Else think how silly you’ll look when I tell Luke you fell in the water while out fishing!”

“I did not!” he defended.

“I know, but you will look pretty silly when I tell Luke.”

He twisted his mouth. “You play dirty, Sweetheart.”

She shrugged triumphantly. “I play to win.” 

They reached the edge of the water that was bathed in the bright light of the moon. There was no one else in sight. The wind blew the cool sea air onto their faces. Leia’s lush brown locks were coming loose from her braid, her updo revealing the freckles that lined her neck and chest. Han gazed at her, thinking that he had never seen such a perfect creature. 

She inhaled and exhaled closing her eyes. She opened them to find Han staring at her. “Go on.”

He rolled his eyes. This task was getting much less tedious by the second. It was like they stepped back in time. Back 6 years, when they were younger and free.

He took off his shoes and left them on the shore. She did the same and began wading into the sea. 

She wiggled her toes in the sand and closed her eyes. “I love the feeling of sand between my toes.” 

His grin was a mile wide. “I know.”

He removed his jacket, shirt, and pants so he was only in his shorts. 

“You are going to have to take those off too, to do it properly,” she gently reminded him, smirking the entire time.

He looked back at her. “I thought I would go out into the water a bit and then remove them. That is unless you would like a show?” He wiggled his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips.

Leia laughed and shushed him out further. 

“Kriff! It’s cold!” he exclaimed while still pursuing through the waves.

When he was far enough out to cover his waist, he removed his shorts and threw them on some nearby rocks. He raised his hands above his head in showing he had performed her task.

“Now you have to dunk your head under the water,” She yelled out to him, still smiling.

“I can’t hear you!” he yelled back.

She hiked up her dress and waded up to her knees. “I said you have to dunk your head under.” 

He moved closer to her. “Only if you’ll do it with me.”

“Absolutely not. You’re the one who lost the bet!” She giggled as he moved closer to her.

“And the bet stated that I would go skinny dipping which is precisely what I am doing. But if you want me to get my head under, you are going to have to join me.” He was now crawling on the ground, keeping himself covered, but zeroing in on his target.

“Well, then I guess we will both be disappointed, because this is as far…. Han!”

When he crawled all the way to her feet, he suddenly sprang up and lifted her in his arms. She kicked and put up a strong fight, but he was stronger. He carried her out to where she could no longer stand and took them both under. When she came up for air, she spit water at him and tried to brush the wisps of hair out of her face. She found Han standing there laughing like she hadn’t seen in years. 

“Han Solo! Damn you!” She skimmed her hand on the surface and splashed him right in the face. The motion caused her to go under again, but Han pulled her up and to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. He brushed her sticky wet hair from her cheek and their eyes met.

It could have been only a second or an hour, neither knew. Their eyes and desires were one. Their mouths drew closer to the other.

“Han, we shouldn’t,” Leia whispered.

He moved his mouth closer. “I know.”

Han felt her lip brush his. Before he was able to feel anything else, she dropped her head and let out a sneeze. The moment passed.

She loosened her hold on him. “I’m sorry.”

He pulled his face away from hers. “Me too.”

He slowly carried her back to where she could stand. She walked back to the shore and threw him his shorts. He quickly put them on before emerging from the sea. Leia held out his pants and shirt. He put on the pants and shirt, but wrapped his jacket around her shoulders as she shivered. 

“Come on, let’s get you warm.” He rubbed her arms to warm them as they walked back to their rooms. He stopped at hers first. She opened the door and shuttered when his arms left hers. She handed him back his jacket.

He looked at her with all the regret and sorrow that had been bubbling in him for years. “Good night, Sweetheart.” And she shut the door. 

He returned to his room, showered off the saltwater, and donned his pajamas. Even in his comfortable bed, he knew sleep would not come easily. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I appreciate hearing from you so feel free to leave a comment!

Luke and Mara were still not willing to risk going out the following day. Han and Leia woke up late and spent the day like real tourists. They bought souvenirs in all the shops, tried on all the funny hats, and even took an old fashioned cart up the coast.

They had dinner together that evening and danced pressed together until well after midnight. He walked her to her door and bid her goodnight, just as the night before.

When he made it to his room, Han quickly put on his sleeping pants and climbed into bed. He didn't feel like watching anything on the holo, so he tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned for about half an hour when this comm rang. He reached to the bedside table for the device.

"Hello."

"Han," a soft voice murmured.

He sat up. "Sweetheart." He mimicked her tone.

"I can't sleep."

"Did ya try counting banthas?"

"No. My mind is rather occupied and I'm not really tired, so I wondered if you were still up?"

"Hum, well I'm actually sleeping and you're listening to a recording."

"Very funny. Do you like gin?"

"The drink or cards? Actually, doesn't matter. The answer is yes to both."

"Well I only have cards here, but if you can find another kind of gin, bring it over along with yourself."

He grinned. "See you in a minute."

He sat up in bed and slid into a shirt, a budding smile gracing his face as he did up the buttons. Cards would be nice. There was no way he was getting sleep any time soon, so they might as well pass the time. Never mind the fact that he wanted to see her again.

It was going on 2 in the morning as he walked out of his room. The sea air was chilly and he crossed the court heard to her room a few doors down. He knocked quickly pacing from one foot to the other, both from nerves and from the chill.

Leia opened her door and he quickly snuck through.

He gave her a sideways grin that never failed to get her heart pumping. "Hey, there."

"Hello, Han." She gestured for him to walk in further.

"Sweetheart, no wonder you can't sleep, you have all the lights on."

She followed him in. "Well aren't we in good humor tonight." She gave him a teasing glare. In truth, she was happy just spending time with him.

He gave her a once over. She didn't look sleepy at all, face flushed and eyes bright. She donned a purple silk robe which hit just above her knees He knew she had to have something on underneath, but it must have been completely hidden by the robe because he could see the skin of her chest all the way to where the robe met just above her breasts.

"Alright, the cards are over there." She set the deck up on the small chaise since there wasn't a table. And, good heavens, she would never put them on the bed.

They each sat on an end as he grabbed the deck. "Are you sure you don't wanna play sabacc?"

"Nope," she said immediately, crossing her legs on the chaise. "You've cleared out enough of the Alderaanian fortune over the years through our sabacc games."

He grinned and dealt them each 10 cards. "Do you want to place any bets on this game?"

Leia quickly shook his head again as she picked up her cards. "Hells no. I'm tired of losing to you."

He quirked his lips, placing down the draw pile. "If, I remember correctly you won the last bet."

She brought her eyes to him. "Oh I remember. One doesn't easily forget seeing you naked in the middle of the ocean."

He licked his lips to bring some moisture to his dry mouth. "Oh yea…"

She shrugged illusively as she drew a card and placed one down.

"And…" Han put his own card down as he spoke, slowly, hoping he could rile her up. "What would it take to get you out there, naked in the middle of the ocean?"

She chuckled with the confidence of someone with the winning hand. "Oh honey."

Honey, it slipped out.

She swallowed, taking her turn as she tried to concentrate on their game. "Not as much as you might think…"

He felt the temperature in the room go right to boiling. "I'll keep that in mind." He discarded again.

She took her next turn and noticed him shifting in his seat. "Are you picturing me naked in the ocean right now."

He caught her eye, his jaw slightly open as he answered. "What would make you think that?"

She held her cards down and turned her focus to her sparring partner. "Because I know you."

He lifted his eyes and started swatting his hand around his head. "Get out of my mind you sneaky Jedi."

She shook her head. "Don't have to. Your left eye twitches when you're concentrating on something."

"And who says I'm not concentrating on whooping your ass at gin?"

She squinted her eyes at him and shook her head. "I'm not even concentrating on the game anymore."

"Humph." She had him. He turned his gaze back to the mess of cards in his hand. Now that Han had a good look, he arranged them quickly. "Hey! Gin!"

"You're kidding! Really?"

He laid down his cards for Leia to see.

She quickly inspected. "You're right! How did that happen?" She laughed through her euphoric smile.

"Sweetheart," His laughter joined in. "I have no idea."

Their guffaws cut off when their eyes met. They were beyond their boiling point. Neither could breathe as the other's gaze seeped into their pores. Nothing had ever felt so right. Her eyes roamed to his lips and he needed no further invitation to lean into her. Their lips drew closer and closer together.

His warm breath was the first thing she felt. She drew in an audible gasp before his lips locked on her upper lip. He lingered there for a moment before he felt her lips open and close around his. He mirrored her actions, sinking deeper into their kiss and pressed a hand to her lower back, bringing them closer together. Their kiss was long and gentle, reassuring the other that this is what they wanted.

He felt the power of lust building inside of him, but he was able to hold it back until her tongue snuck through and tentatively explored his mouth. Without any more hesitation, he snaked his arms around and pulled her body into his, both of their mouths locking in a deep caress.

Cards be damned, he used his weight to press her into the back of the chaise, cards falling and bending under their combined weight. Her arms traveled up his chest, around his broad shoulders, and to his thick, tan hair where she tugged him even closer. He let his weight rest on top of her and moved his hands to fondle any part of her he could touch.

The feeling of him over her, his weight, his hands, his mouth, made her short of breath. She turned her head to the side and tried to bring oxygen, or sense, back into her brain. He continued to burn her with his kisses down her jaw, neck, and chest.

"Oh Han," she gasped. "What happened to us?"

She flashed back to the moment they first met, 10 years ago when she was ordering him into a garbage chute, taking over her own rescue. From their time bickering all through Hoth, to their first kiss on the Falcon. Their wartime adventures and their wartime romance. They were inseparable, sharing a bed, a life, dreams of the future.

Han brought his kisses back up to her face. "I wanted to be with you, Sweetheart. So much."

"I wanted you too," she whimpered, eyes boring into his.

Her confession made him stop his ministrations and he propped himself to hover over her. "Leia, I came to you, I wanted you so badly I could taste it. And I find Isolder at your feet." He felt bile rise in his throat at the memory. "And you didn't say no to him."

She sat up, not at all agreeing with that recollection. "I did no such thing! I said nothing to Isolder." She tried to speak evenly, but Han's accusation hurt.

"That's not what I remember." He stood up, now feeling agitated and needing to move.

"Then what do you remember?" She questioned, folding her arms from her seat perched on the edge of the chaise.

He turned to her. "I remember you being enchanted by him, everyone was! He was a prince after all. A perfect match for the New Republic's prized Princess!"

"Han I was upset." She interrupted, trying desperately hard to regulate her temper. "I didn't want him, he was pushed down my throat. I didn't want him."

"Then why not take me!" He was breathing heavily. "I asked you to come with me…"

"And I couldn't run away with you like some thief in the night." She wished she would have chosen other words as she saw his stung reaction. "I asked you to wait…"

He paced through the entire room before interrupting. "What that the real reason you turned me down? Was I not good enough for you? Could I not provide a luxurious lifestyle for you? Was I not good enough for your public charade? Why Leia?"

She yelled back, with fury in her eyes. "I was torn…."

"Ha! You're never scared of making a decision."

"Oh, but I was!" She continued. "I was scared of the future, scared of making the wrong decision for this fragile government." She paused. "And I couldn't run away…"

"What? That's ridiculous."

"I tried to explain how I felt. We were still rebuilding an entire government structure, with an unstable future." She swallowed before continuing. "And you and I… we were so… passionate. Gods I couldn't think straight. We kept out relationship such a secret… I don't even think Luke had a clue."

Han thought for a moment and nodded. The number of people who had known the extent of their relationship was very limited, and Luke was probably none the wiser.

"The entire republic wanted me to do one thing and I wanted to do the other…" She couldn't think of all the reasons that had been running through her mind back then. "I couldn't just run away and leave my responsibilities! I needed to work through this."

Han couldn't make sense of anything anymore. He turned to her. "I asked you to marry me…"

"And I asked you to wait for me." Their voices calmed as they stood opposite each other.

"Really, Leia?" His eyes turned from fire to water. "Because I would have waited." Instead, he ran, alone. He left her.

She nodded her head sadly, still short of breath from their kiss and their fight. "When you left…" she paused. "I had no reason not to accept Isolder."

He let that sink in before his own confession came out. "I ran away…" he admitted slowly. "I left for Corellia where I found Qi'ra. She got pregnant and I felt like I had to marry her." He shook his head. "It was a sorry coincidence that my major clients are now based out of Coruscant." He thought about his nagging dilemma, asking himself if he could bear to live that close to her. "I couldn't stand to see you with him."

She shuttered, turned to the window. "We've both been so angry with each other." She let out a frustrated huff. "I was so angry with you that I almost forgot how much I loved you."

Han exhaled. "You loved me?"

She turned around, not sure if she was ready for that to come out of her mouth. "You know I did… so much," she eventually admitted.

He stepped cautiously closer to her. "And how do you feel now?"

"I think…" She looked into his eyes coming closer and closer. She was helpless to the feeling he stirred inside her. "I think I am falling in love with you all over again."

He heard her words and let them wash over him, like a salve to his soul. Feeling his eyes sting, he reached out a tentative hand and wrapped it gently around her waist. "I think…" he brought his other hand to her cheek, briefly running his thumb down her cheek. "I think my love for you never died."

And each were lost in the other's caress.

Their lips met in a warm kiss full of deep affection. It was as if time lifted. They went back 6 years, before they were married, before they met their spouses. They were just Han and Leia, one, together.

_Love never dies. Love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

_Love never fades. Love never alters. Hearts may get broken, love endures_

  
The rest of the week panned out for them like they planned it. Luke and Mara stayed in their room, still under the weather. That left Han and Leia to fend for themselves, which they had no trouble doing. They sat on the beach, took out the boat, and took long walks together. They took day trips where Han showed her his favorite places on Corellia. 

Most of the time, they simply talked. They talked about everything. Small details of their lives, their personalities, their work, ambitions, politics, and their memories. They had dinner together and spent most of the night dancing in each other’s arms, heads resting against each other. They would always part, reluctantly, before sleeping in their own beds. Saying goodnight was always the hardest part. It would have been so easy to simply give and just be one together. But after a few kisses under the moon, they parted.

On the final evening of their vacation, they walked together along the beach, their arms around each other with the setting sun as their backdrop, a striking metaphor for the end of their paradise. They carried their shoes in their free hand and felt the sand scratch beneath their feet. Both tried to forget it was their last evening by talking about more humorous topics.

“What must you have thought of me?” Leia was laughing as she recalled the time she threw a mug at him during a game of cards. 

“I thought you were the reincarnation of my mother. She was also very competitive and hated to lose.” He laughed along with her. He remembered that day. He purposefully cheated so she would notice and she was in a state. 

Leia’s laughter subsided. “I can’t believe I did that! I never feuded with anybody until you.” She sighed and asked in all seriousness, “What changed in the past week?”

Han linked his fingers through hers as they walked on. “Don't know.” He shrugged, his voice sounding nonchalant and direct at the same time. “Maybe deep down all those mixed up feelings of hatred hid our undeniable attraction.”

She snorted. “Listen to you, Mr. Philosopher. That is quite the analysis.”

He smiled at her. “Plus you could never accept the fact that I have a better sense of humor than you.”

She opened her mouth to counter and disentangled their arms. She wound up and smacked his shoulder. He laughed at her defense and held her arms down. She surrendered quickly when he brought his lips to her cheek and then to her temple. She turned to him and brought her arms around his neck. Their lips met and exchanged a deep kiss of devotion and longing. 

He moved his mouth to the side and rested his forehead against hers. “There’s not much point in pretending it hasn’t happened.”

She felt threatening tears in her eyes. “No, I guess not.” 

“Question is, wha’do we do about it?” He asked the question while unconsciously grasping her tighter. Hoping for an answer that didn’t involve either of them walking away this time.

The practical side of her took over. “I’m not sure there’s anything we can do about it. Here in this moment I can touch you all I want.” She put words into action as she cupped his face with her palms, feeling his kiss as she moves over his mouth. “I can say that I want you, that I am in love with you. But…” She whispered with resignation, “We’re married Han, I am married and you are married. It is only unfortunate that we are married to other people.”

He pulled his head back and copied her movements, cradling her face in his palms. “Leia, there is something we can do about it.”

She squinted her eyes, surprised at his desperate tone. She expected him to be resigned, but his voice was calm and serious.

“Qi'ra and I…” he paused. “I’ve asked Qi'ra for a divorce.”

Leia never heard anything about this before, from either of them. “Han, when was this? Why didn’t either of you tell me?”

He brought his hands to her upper arms. “I only brought it up once a few months ago. We have been putting it off for a while, learning to put up with each other.” He swallowed. “I’ve been takin’ more jobs, getting away more.”

She tried to let the information sink in. “How did Qi'ra take it?”

Han sighed, not wishing to return to that previous conversation. “She was alright. Her main concern was, of course…”

“The boys,” Leia answered for him.

“Exactly,” Han continued. “She knows we were never right for each other…” Han paused, “We got back together from childhood nostalgia and one unplanned pregnancy.”

Leia let out a sad sigh. “Gods this is a mess.”

Han brought her eyes back to his. He needed to know that she heard him fully. “Sweetheart, I’m telling you this because I love you and there is another way to go.” He sighed. “It’s okay if it is not what you want, but Qi'ra and I are done. I don’t want to go back to a nomadic life.”

She sighed heavily. She was overwhelmed. “Han, I… I could file for a divorce. But… gods what a mess that will create. How will the public react?” She noticed she was talking in the future tense, not the conditional. 

“I can’t answer that for you. But..” He lowered his head and found his hands trailing up and down her arms. “Do what you want to do. Not for the republic… or even for me.”

She knew how much he loved her, freeing her from his pressure and allowing her to make her own decision. She loved him for it, and wanted to show him just how much.

With her hand snaking up to the nape of his neck she lowered his head to meet hers, his forehead gently smoothing over hers. Eyes closed, heart rate accelerating, she whispered her plea into his lips. “Don’t leave me tonight.”

A sudden blot of adrenaline and anxiety shot through him as her warm breath met his chilled face. He rubbed his hands firmly against the expanse of her back. “I won’t leave you.”

And he didn’t.

He walked her back to her room, but the closing door didn’t separate them. Once they were through that barrier, he scooped her up in his arms and she pulled his mouth to hers. Luckily he had been to her room before and knew where to proceed to her bed without having to think. He set her down gently at the foot and continued his exploration of her mouth. Their shoes fell to the floor as they maneuvered themselves onto the bed. She sat up and used her arms to back slowly to the center. He followed straddling and crawling over her body so their kiss never had the means to break. 

When she was settled in the center, she leaned her head back against the plush pillows and hooked her arms under his and up to his shoulders. His entire body rolled down hers, settling on top. With a deep moan, he turned them to the side and her leg immediately wrapped around his hips. She let out breathless whimpers as his mouth left hers, only to travel directly over her chin and down her neck. His path turned left, but was obstructed by her shirt covering her skin. 

He moved it to the side and simply continued his assault. 

The thought of spending this time reviving their lovemaking crossed both their minds, but both decided against it. For now, being together was enough. After their kisses deescalated from hard and demanding to soft and comforting, they found themselves comfortably cuddled together. Her head on his shoulder, his cheek against her hair.

“I want you to stay,” she said into his chest.

He rubbed his chin against her temple. I will, he silently communicated. 

She disentangled and went into the 'fresher to changed into her nightshirt and re-plait her hair. When she came out, he was in only his shorts under the covers. He pulled down her side of the sheets and gave her a small smile. She climbed into the large bed on her hands and knees and leaned over to give him a loving kiss. She broke away quickly and curled on her side facing away from him. He shifted comfortably into his place behind her. His arm naturally fell around her waist and his other arm snaked under her head and pillow. She laced her hand with his and snuggled deeper. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before he fell asleep. This… this was enough.

* * *

The next morning, they climbed out of their luxurious bed and shared a few kisses before Han went to his room to pack. 

They met a still queasy Luke and Mara at the check-out desk. Their green tropical outfits matched their still nauseated feelings. All were very quiet through the ride back to the Falcon. Han and Leia were quiet because of their newfound understanding. Luke and Mara were quiet because they were afraid they would dispense of their light breakfast if they opened their mouths too much.

They were given plenty of time to be alone through the trip back. Luke and Mara had opted to rest in the bunk area while Leia sat in as copilot.

As the ship jumped into hyperspace, Leia reached for Han’s hand. He gladly let her have it and didn’t let go.

The first half of the flight they were mostly silent. They moved to the main area and sat on the bench seating. They took a nap, leaning against the other’s head. When they were half an hour away, they knew they had to talk.

“Wha’do you wanna do?” He squeezed her hand.

She had been thinking about this decision more and moreover the past day and she thought she had everything straight in her mind. “I think I need some time, honey. I need at least a few weeks to plan how this should be handled. For us and for the public.”

“Okay.” He understood. This was a big decision in her life that had massive implications for the entire republic. He didn’t want her to end up with a grudge against him because they cause the collapse of a key alliance.

“However, when I have everything in place.” Even talking about this was seeming more and more overwhelming for her. “Will you be here to hold my hand and help me through it?” She desperately needed some security, something she could count on to be there for her. 

He raised his eyebrows, almost surprised she had to ask. “Of course, Sweetheart. I’m with you.” He gave her a reassuring smolder and raised his arm to pull her into his embrace. “Couldn’t leave you again if I tried.”

* * *

They successfully landed the Falcon back into her hanger and gathered up their belongings. They said goodbye to Luke and Mara promising to look in on them soon and to go somewhere without fish next year. Leia couldn’t help but wonder where she would be in a year's time, how different her life would be.

Leia hung back and watched as Han puttered around the Falcon, making sure the ship was secure for the time being. She was unashamed of the way she found her eyes raking up and down his lithe body as he whisked here and there. 

Of course he took notice. “Like what you see?” He was bent over tinkering with some open compartment.

She tilted her head. “Nothing I haven’t seen before…” She thought before adding. “And will hopefully be seeing again sometime soon.”

She caught his slight twitch as he stretched to full height. “Don’t do this to me Leia.” He turned to walk towards her. “I have to drop you off to your husband in a few minutes.”

She kept her wicked stare focused on him. “And here I am getting you worked up and then sending you home to your wife.”

He held his breath for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. He held her at arm's length and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Leia leaned into him. “Soon, honey.”

When the Falcon was safely locked down, Han drove to Leia’s house in silence. Isolder’s speeder was in its spot when they arrived. She didn’t think she could say goodbye to Han without making a scene or attracting unwanted attention, so she just gave him a half-smile. He pulled her case out of the back and watched her walk into the building. She still wore her sun hat. He thought it suited her.

“Isolder, I’m back,” she called through the flat.

“I’m in here, Leia,” a voice called back.

Leia moved into the living area, towards the voice. “How was Hapes?” she asked nonchalantly. This is what she would normally do after all. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the sofa reading something from the holo in front of him. He lowered it to watch her walk in.

“Very productive! You would be surprised what clever negotiations one can accomplish in person.” Isolder was always very proud of his negotiating abilities. Leia thought he had more to learn.

She decided to stroke his ego. “I am sure you accomplished plenty.” 

He raised his chin at the compliment and went back to his holo. “There’s a full story on me one of the tabloids wrote about my trip.” He grinned with self-pride. “Wonderfully written.”

She nodded. Of course he was reading about himself. “I had a lovely time too,” she added.

He looked up at her briefly. “That’s right, how was Hosnian?”

“Corellia,” she corrected.

“Yes, that’s right, one of those core planets.” He chuckled and returned to his reading.

Leia sat in the chair adjacent to him. “It was lovely, Corellia. The waters were so clear and the beaches were gorgeous…” She went on for a time and noticed that he eventually tuned her out.

She was almost positive he wasn’t listening. “The hotel had such a fabulous view… Han and I spent quite a lot of time together…” Nothing from her husband. “Luke and Mara got food poisoning, so they were sick all week. Han and I had to fish alone. We caught a fish as big as my arm, and we named it Rogue.”

Still no response.

She was starting to get frustrated. She kept her voice casual. “We were alone together for six days… Alone… Together…”

Nothing.

Finally, she stood in front of him and pushed the holo aside. “Isolder have you been listening to anything I’m saying?”

He looked at her, “Don't’ do that!” Frustrated that she interrupted him. “Of course I’m listening, Leia! You said you enjoyed yourself. And I am glad.”

She wasn’t even mad anymore, just utterly disappointed. She turned and lugged her case to her room.

* * *

Han was greeted by his two sons at the door, asking what he brought home for them. He pulled out a little Corellian designed spacecraft he bought. 

“True Corellian made,” Han’s excitement practically radiated off of him. “Always wanted one when I was a boy. You should see the process it takes to make these.” He started to explain it to them before he heard Qi'ra call them and rush in.

She hurried to them already out of breath. “Han! I forgot you were back today. What a wonderful surprise for the boys.” She reached up to give him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her purse and shuffling the kids out the door. “Fernik has a Odupiendo riding lesson, so we are off. See you later.”

Per usual. He thought to himself. He would have a talk with Qi'ra later that night. She would, of course, want full custody of the kids. Even then, he would still have visiting rights. He would probably spend more time with them than he did now. 

He wondered how Leia was adjusting.

* * *

Leia settled in her small office on the top floor of their building. She started up her holo pad and opened her messaging account. Over 600 messages. She spaced out for a moment, thinking about her interaction with Isolder. Then she thought about Han. She opened another tab and typed divorce proceedings. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you think! Your comments are really helpful and help me fight the boredom...

_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, that love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

It would happen that Luke invited all the couples over later that week for a game night and they met at the Senate building the next day. To say there was an awkward moment between Han and Leia was an understatement. They were polite but dismissive, not wanting to slip but struggling to be in the same vicinity as the other. He found his eyes drawn to her and luckily nobody noticed his intense stares. She had to physically force the muscles in her mouth to not smile when he spoke or made a clever comment. Other than the personal challenges, to any observer it looked like they were strangers and their friends took their coldness as civility. 

After a week of barely seeing her husband, Leia had plenty of time to think through how things would proceed. They could easily continue in their professional capacity. The Hapes Consortium was now intricately linked with other republic controlled planets in trade and friendly alliances. She didn’t think their split would cause a galaxy-wide schism. They would eventually have to make a formal announcement and split their assets. It wasn’t a decision she took lightly, but she knew it was the right one. Her thoughts were never far away from Han and the life she wanted with him. 

Han was equally as miserable. He shuffled on with his work, taking a four-day job and then returning home to an indifferent wife and two children who didn’t seek his company. He wondered what Leia was doing, what she was thinking. He hated running into her with other people around. He longed to touch her, support her. His possessiveness took over. He was protective. He had to let her go once, but he was determined to never let her go again. He promised himself not to interfere with her decisions, but he hoped to gods he was an influence.

A week after returning to daily life, they saw each other, alone. Leia was attending the formal send-off of an ambassador near the Falcon’s hanger. She slipped away from the delegation and found him hovering under his ship.

She couldn’t stop the magnetic pull that drew her towards him. 

He saw her approaching from the corner of his eye and quickly whipped his head to her. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, very aware of the abundance of activity happening around them.

He nodded his head suppressing his strong urge to touch her. Instead, he caressed her with the most charming gaze his heart could produce. His eyes told her all she needed to know, he still loved her and wanted her.

She felt her defenses crumble before him. She wasn’t that strong. “Maybe I should go,” she said now regretting her decision and trying to make a hasty exit.

He reached for her arm and stopped her from walking away. “It’s no good, Sweetheart. I can’t go on like this.”

“Han, shh.” She looked around to be sure nobody was listening and there was no press around.

With her arm still in his grip, he led her around the ramp where they had less of a chance of being seen. “Sweetheart, look at me.” He needed her to see the desperation in his eyes. “I’ve gotta see you.”

“Han,” she exhaled, his name sounding so good on her lips. “I want to see you too,” she admitted while raising her hand to touch his arm with the back of her fingers.

She looked around again to make sure she wasn’t overheard. “I have a meeting tomorrow about proceeding with a divorce.”

He was shocked to hear of this development. Just then, another pilot walked by, too closer to them to feel comfortable continue this discussion. This was certainly not the best place for a lover's tryst. “Let’s meet, somewhere, just to talk,” he whispered even lower.

She nodded her head and spoke quickly, in hushed tones. “How about the little bar you know in the old Sah'C Town?”

He shook his head. That was good and out of the way. “Yes, I know. 8 tomorrow night?”

“That should work. I’ll give Isolder some excuse.” She was flustered again, looking around.

“Sweetheart,” he brought back her attention. “Are you alright? With everything that is.”

She exhaled and brought her hand back to his arm. “Yes, Han. I’m alright.”

She ordered her feet to move, though they were reluctant to do so. She brushed his arm as she passed by, returning to complete her Senatorial duties.

* * *

The next evening, Leia sat in her speeder along the quiet street outside the bar. Isolder had a late meeting, so she was in the clear. The meeting she had with her lawyer went extremely well and she wanted to share it with Han. She also needed some more of his encouragement. She was planning on broaching the subject with Isolder the next day. And she, unfortunately, knew how he would react. She kept her eyes on the people who walked into the bar, making sure there was not anyone she knew. She kept checking the time as her heel bounced against the floor.

Han soon pulled up on her left. She jumped out of her speeder and climbed in his passenger seat. They sat and smiled at each other, not sure what was the right move to make.

“Hi,” Leia said. Gods he looked good. His hair rumpled from a day’s work, his clothes slightly wrinkled from bending and working on his beloved ship. She could both smell and see the engine grease he had practically bathed in. But he was so… so Han. 

“Hey,” Han replied, also taking in his partner. The way her hair was loosening from her tight do, the way her cream dress floated and hugged her body, the way her eyes twinkled when she caught him staring at her.

She found herself unconsciously exhale any tension she had built up that day. Just his presence was a salve to her soul. She tried to tear her gaze from him to no avail. “I had so many things to tell you, but now I can’t think of a thing.”

She held him memorized. “Me neither.” He paused trying to collect his thoughts. “What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know. We could go for a drive.”

“Sounds nice.” He started the speeder again and pulled away from the bar.

There was too much they needed to say to each other, so they were silent for the beginning of their drive. Leia kept wringing her hands in her lap. Han noticed and offered her his hand, which she took and calmed a bit. 

She decided to dive into the inevitable conversation head-on. “I met with a friend of mine who is a divorce lawyer today, Laad Kolbe.”

He spoke softly. He didn’t want her to feel cornered. “How’d it go?”

She couldn't decide if she should be happy or melancholy at this moment. “Well, very well actually. We went over the steps that would be taken. He, of course, understands my public situation. It will certainly be a process but I am confident that it is the right decision.” She squeezed his hand, feeling better with him right beside her.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I know what you mean. Called up my own lawyer earlier this week only to find that Qi'ra met with him while we were gone.”

This was news to her.

He continued. “I talked with Qi'ra.”

She swallowed hard. “And how did she react?” Through all this, Leia’s heart still hurt for her friend.

“She was defensive. Asked what she did to me to make me hate her. You know how she twists your words and throws them back in your face.”

Leia nodded. Leia could only imagine Qi'ra’s row with Han over a divorce.

“Why did she meet with your lawyer without you knowing?”

Han sighed. He hated legal or political talk. “I guess she wanted protection or something if we divorced. She already asked for custody of the kids and she wants me to pay money to support them.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Course I’ll do that. They’re my kids!”

Leia looked over sadly at Han. It was a damned business.

Han looked down at their joined hands, running his fingers through hers. “We agreed that I should move out next week.”

“Will you stay on the Falcon or find a new apartment?” She asked.

He pursed his lips, obviously hesitant to answer. “Depends.”

Leia bit her lip, all kinds of thoughts bubbling in her head. “My lawyer thought it was best if either Isolder or I move out too. Since he bought the apartment, I think it’s best if I make the move.”

An atmosphere descended. Neither was willing to look at the other. The answer was staring them in the face.

Han drove them off the main drag and stopped on the outskirts of the city. There was a small area where people came to enjoy the view. It was empty that night. They looked out over Galactic City, the lights from buildings created a beautiful picture. He parked the speeder, turned off the engine, and addressed her.

“You know what I’m gonna ask.”

Of course she did. “Yes, I want to Han. But…” There was always a but. “I’m followed like a hawk.”

“So?” He shrugged, not seeing a problem. “We’ll be careful.”

Sure, they knew how to be careful. “And if Isolder and Qi’ra find out?”

He answered. “Well, they’ll have to know sometime. Not right away, but we could keep the secret until the divorces are finalized.”

“Definitely secret until we’re officially divorced.” She would need to spend more time thinking about how to make this public announcement. She was pretty clear on what needed to be done about the split between the houses of Hapes and Alderaan, but how to introduce Han into her life… that was another layer she needed to consider.

There was a pause in the conversation before Han spoke. “I got a friend who’s got an apartment about 30 minutes from the Senate building and 20 minutes from the Falcon’s hanger. It’s small, has a kitchen, living room…one bedroom…”

“Well that’s all we need, isn’t it?” She looked at him warily out of the corner of her eye. 

He had to smile at her forwardness yet her obvious apprehension. He leaned towards her as she did the same. “Yea, Sweetheart’, that’s all we need.” He kissed the corner of her mouth before she tilted her head to fully lock her lips with his.

* * *

“Leia, there is no way in hell you have thought this through?” Isolder was finally fully listening to her. “You can’t actually be suggesting we break up the alliance that brought Hapes fully into the republic.” He stood to his full height, hands clenched at his side and a possessive fury in his eyes that she didn’t expect.

Leia stood, stern in her demeanor and firm in her decision. “Of course I’m grateful to see Hapes thriving under this arrangement. But this has nothing to do with politics.” She tried to steer the conversation where it needed to go, but he was fixated.

“Does Mon know what you have cooked up?” He took a step closer to her and away from the living room chair he previously occupied. “She’ll never let you do it.”

Leia was trying hard not to be disgusted. “Our relationship is none of Mon’s business.”

He snickered, how wrong she was. “This whole arrangement was Mon’s idea.”

“Isolder,” she tried to say what she wanted to. “We have nothing in common. We’re not good together. You are beholden to your people and will always put them first. My decision is purely emotional.”

His retort was immediate and angry. “Well maybe you should have considered the political aspect. I’ll cut off all aid to the Alderaan survivors…”

That hurt, she hoped it wouldn’t come to this. “That is your decision.” She stood her ground. “Why is everything always about money with you?”

He stepped closer. “Since when is it all about emotions with you?” He was breathing heavily a few inches from her face. “Since when has the Ice Princess felt emotions?”

Ice Princess, her lease favorite nickname from the press. And he knew it pressed her buttons. “Stop trying to make me mad.” She said with all the calmness she could muster. “We never even had a relationship to begin with, why are you holding onto something that was never there?”

She didn’t see it coming. It happened before she could even blink. His fingers digging into her upper arms, his face practically against hers, hissing in her ear. “You were mine, you are mine.”

She managed to pull her head back from him with her own strength. “I am not yours,” she grunted back finally finding the anger in her own voice growling through. “I’m not a prize to be won.”

He laughed at her. He actually laughed at her. “Yes you are. And I won. I bought you, Princess, with gifts, with my planet.” 

She felt the tip of his nails begin to pierce the skin on her arms as she tried to break free.

He held her firmly, his face now positioned directly over hers. “Everyone else wanted you, but you’re mine.”

A puzzle piece fell into place. In Isolder’s eyes, she was a possession, an asset. A hard-fought asset, and a triumphant public win for him. He wouldn’t give up his prize so easily.

Her eyes shot open as soon as his mouth slammed into hers. Her jaw slammed shut as soon as it hit, but not soon enough for his teeth to dive in. She barely felt what was happening, but soon she realized he was clear on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor and rubbing the back of his head. 

Isolder turned his dark eyes to hers from across the room. “Kriff, your stupid Force tricks.” 

Apparently, the force was on her side today. “Don’t you come near me again,” she warned in a frighteningly low tone.

He picked himself up and wasn’t about to take a step closer to her. “I don’t have time for you now.”

She felt the calmness return to her, her voice slightly shaken as she addressed him. “I know, you have to leave again.” She stared him down, trying her best to get her message into his thick skull. “Can’t you get it through your head that this is the part I can’t go on with? I want someone who cares about me and wants to be with me.”

Isolder turned to her with a start. “In that case, I will find someone else to fill my needs.” With that, he sauntered out the door.

Leia’s face widened and her feet felt weighted to the floor. A thought came to her and she knew it couldn’t be far from the truth. He hadn’t ‘needed’ her in any personal way in years. She suspected he had already found that someone else to fill his needs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your notes! I really do love hearing from people!

  
_It uses you at whim and drives you to despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

Isolder was away for the next week. He didn’t even grace her with an explanation or an excuse. 

The day after he left, she did a small investigation on her end. She called into Isolder’s chief of staff inquiring about something insignificant. She spoke with his secretary and managed to work his busy schedule into the conversation. She found out that he actually was off-planet for reputable reasons during the weeks he told her, but apparently his stay was extended. When he told Leia he would be gone for 7 days, his work only scheduled him for 6. The pattern continued the farther back she went. That extra unaccounted day told her all she needed to know.

She couldn’t say she was surprised and she couldn’t claim to be enraged, else she would be a hypocrite. She realized how emotionally unattached from Isolder she was. It wasn’t just since her dalliance in Corellia, but it had been building up for years until she no longer felt any attachment or hatred for him. But this news still hurt. 

She stopped by Luke’s one afternoon for some tea and vented. Luke was absolutely outraged and ready to begin divorcing him himself. 

He paced the living room waving his hands like he was the jilted spouse. “Leia! How… kriff, how did he have the audacity to do that to you? To his wife? Kriff! You know what I would like to say to him, I would like to…”

“Luke!” Leia cut her brother off. “It’s no use calling him names. It’s done and now I’m moving on.” She laid back on the sofa.

“Leia how can you be so calm about this? Your husband is cheating on you, for god’s sake!” He stood in front of her. “You want me to practice some of my Jedi moves on him?”

She wasn’t in the joking mood. Isolder’s reaction had her shaken. “Luke, please!” She sat up and waited for Luke to look at her before she continued. “It’s soon to be ex-husband. I told you what I know, and now I am asking you to just let it go.”

Luke let out an exasperated sigh and fell into the nearest chair.

Leia didn’t feel any better after letting her guard down with her brother. Instead of feeling relieved to get the news off her chest, she felt even more like a hypocrite. 

The comm lighting up with an incoming message closed Luke’s sharp tongue for the time being. He moved into their side office to take the message.

Leia heard the one-sided conversation from where she sat.

“Hello…” Luke’s previous anger continued in the phone conversation. “I’ve been better, thank you… None of your teasing, I’m not in the mood…”

“Who is it?” Leia asked from her spot.

Luke spoke to Leia. “It’s Han, though gods knows what he wants.”

Leia sat up further and then sank back down, careful to not appear too interested in the conversation.

Luke continued. “What did you say, Han… I’m not ignoring you, I was talking to Leia… Yes, Leia is here… Why! Does she need a reason to come visit her brother?… As a matter of fact, it’s Isolder who put me in this mood!… That’s none of your business, now what were you calling for?”

Their conversation went on for a few minutes before Luke came out and gestured the back room where the comm was still lit. “Apparently Qi'ra wants to talk to you.”

Leia moved into the room and pretended it was the female Solo on the other end. “Hello, Qi'ra.”

Han’s voice answered in a whisper. “Sweetheart, keep talking like I’m Qi'ra. I’m sorry, but I need to know what’s going on. Are you alright?”

“Yes, Qi'ra I’m fine.” Leia motioned to close the door to Luke and he nodded.

“Go on. I’ll make us some kaff.” She watched him stand and move into the kitchen as she shut the door.

With Luke off to the kitchen, Leia could talk in private.

“Han, Luke’s gone now. Oh gods, it feels so good to hear your voice again.” 

He read her elevated emotions like the back of his hand. “Leia, what’s wrong? Does it have something to do with Isolder?”

Leia felt her heart rate speed up again. She quickly contemplated what to tell him over the comm. She decided to unveil half the story. “It does. I’m not sure this is the best way to tell you, but…” She cleared her throat. “I think Isolder has been having an affair.”

She heard Han exhale on the other end. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

She didn’t want to hear that from him. “Don’t say that. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but what’s done is done.”

“I can tell you’re still upset.” He recognized the agitation in her voice.

“It’s just that… There’s something else, but I’d rather tell you in person.”

“Something else about Isolder?” Han asked concerned.

She nodded. “Yes.”

Han took a moment. “Sweetheart, you aren’t like him, not at all. He didn’t pay attention to you for years. He ignored you. And as soon as you found out what would make you happy, you took steps to make it right.” He paused while his words sunk in. 

She took a deep breath. He was right. She was taking the right steps. “Thank you, Han. I needed that.”

He grinned. “And I need you, baby.” Han felt lighter after hearing her voice and knowing she was okay. 

Leia was able to smile again. “Soon, honey. But now I should get back to Luke before he comes looking for me.” Leia looked to the door to make sure he hadn't already.

“You’re comin’ this weekend right?”

“Yes. I still have a bit of packing, but I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

  
Leia took her time packing up her things. She made sure to take only what was hers, else she knew Isolder’s fist would come down when the divorce proceedings began. She packed her speeder late one evening and took a last look at her home of almost 5 years. It was a melancholy moment as she recalled all the memories she had in this house, in her old life. At the same time, she looked forward to moving on to better things. She climbed in her speeder and drove off. 

Han moved out over a week prior and into his new apartment. It was on the top floor of a small townhouse 30 minutes outside of the city. There was a full kitchen, living room, 'fresher, and bedroom. He admitted that it was nothing fancy, but it would suffice in their short term planning. He was certainly financially stable, and Leia came with her own riches. But they needed time to discuss long term planning and living arrangements. That is something they would have to talk about after both divorces were finalized. 

Leia pulled up at their new apartment just as a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Han must have been awaiting her arrival because he was on the doorstep as soon as she exited the speeder. He came over to greet her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Han.” She admonished, looking around to be sure nobody was in view.

“Sweetheart, it’s dark and nobody can see us from here.” His childlike giddiness was contagious. “Besides, we’re both separated now. The status quo has shifted.” 

Yes, she thought to herself. The status quo has shifted. She smiled at him as he led her inside, just as the first drops of rain fell from the sky. He proudly took her upstairs and used the scanner to unlock the door to their new abode. 

“Welcome home!” he said in a sing-song voice.

The furniture it rented with was minimal but functional. A tan plush sofa that looked almost new with a holo screen in the living area. The open kitchen was along the back wall. The kitchen table was surrounded by four modern chairs and appliances that had certainly seen better days but still worked. 

The 'fresher was through the bedroom and had Han’s things lined along one side of the counter. The only real piece of furniture either of them cared about was the large bed that occupied the room off to the right.

“Had to buy new sheets and everything,” Han told her, very pleased with himself.

She giggled at his enthusiasm.

Leia glanced over every appliance and corner of their new home. It was functional and she saw potential, but it was hidden beneath a pile of dust and dirt. His friend obviously did not take good care of cleaning it regularly or maybe they didn’t have a droid to do it for them. Still it was nothing a little scrubbing wouldn’t fix. She wished she would have thought to bring her cleaning droid.

The rain turned into a downright pour. The sound of the rain on the roof was exceptionally loud. Leia turned to Han. 

He turned up his lip with a hopeful look. “What do you think?”

She chose her words carefully. “It’s nice. It could use some cleaning and some personal touches.” She took another look at the top of the conservator that had dust balls half an inch thick. She amended her statement. “Well, actually it could use a lot of cleaning…”

Han walked around to the kitchen. “You’re exaggerating, Sweetheart. It’ll work for us.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Han, I can assure you I am not exaggerating. Look at these corners. And the edges of the stove burners.” 

He looked at the grime she was referring to. “I’ll clean it up.”

They heard a plink sound coming from the kitchen table. A small water puddle was just beginning. 

“Kriff,” Han muttered under his breath while taking a pot from a cupboard and collecting the water. He looked up to see the leak in the ceiling.

“Well, another fix to add to the list.” Leia’s eyes wandered to other areas of the ceiling, expecting more leaks before the evening was through.

He tried to look on the bright side. “S’not so bad. Every place has its problems.” He spotted another leak behind her, but refused to acknowledge it.

“Yes, honey. I’m sure they do,” she said patting his cheek. She turned into the living area and noticed black marks and paint peels on the walls that looked like scrapes from moving furniture. “And these marks are another one of the problems every house has?” Her passive-aggressive tone was not lost on him.

He quickly brought out another pot to collect the second leak while her back was turned. “What marks, baby?”

She gestured the obvious blemished on the walls. “These marks, darling. Didn’t you notice them when you decided to rent the place?”

He turned to her. “Actually I didn’t. I saw functional accommodations that are fine for the time being.”

Leia was not sure what he meant by the time being, but she didn’t want to enter that conversation now. 

“Did you even look around at other places? I’m sure you could have found something better.” She was getting frustrated. “Can’t even trust you to do something so simple…”

He can’t say he was surprised at her frankness, but he was hurt at her accusations. “Yes, Leia. I saw a few apartments, but this one was the best I could find on short notice.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that!” she berated.

“Well, I’m sorry your Worship that I’m not up to your perfect standards like your perfect house and your perfect husband!

“Perfect house?” She turned to him with her hands on her hips. “Perfect husband?”

He squared off with her. “You know what I mean, your Highness!

He was insecure. She knew that and she would be more sympathetic under different circumstances. “Han, I have had enough…” She felt another leak pool on her shoulder.

He grumbled as he pulled out another pot to place under it.

“You see! This place is falling apart!” She yelled, feeling her blood pressure rise to a new high. “It’s not fit for womp rats, much less humans.”

“Well I’m sorry! Next time I’ll be sure to inspect the roof before I place money down on a building! Now I’m asking you to stop your bellyaching!”

Now she was really on a roll. “I will nag if I have reason to Han Solo!”

His face was red with fury. “Well I won’t have it in my house so why don’t you just find another place!”

She was taken aback by that statement, but not enough to calm her temper. “Is that what you really want Han?”

“No!” he shouted, still in battle form. He quieted down after realizing what he said. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid thing to say.”

The brief lull in their brawl gave him a chance to notice the cut on her lip. “What’s wrong with your lip?” He asked, gesturing to her face.

Her hand automatically went to her mouth. “Nothing,” she said automatically. “I bit it.”

That seemed to appease him, so she continued, fixated on his stinging statement. “Maybe I should just leave if that’s what you want!” she fumed.

She swore she saw a moment of panic as he rushed towards her and placed his hands on both her shoulders. “No you will not! You will stay right here!”

She couldn’t hide the wince she made when he touched her there. 

He noticed. “Leia…” worry dripping from his mouth. 

She kept her dark eyes on him, not showing weakness but not rising her anger.

He took this as permission to lower the sleeve over her shoulder to reveal a hand-sized bruise. His eyes, as wide as they had ever been, his anger practically steaming from his ears. “Did he do this?” His voice at a frightening pitch.

She wasn’t going to lie, but she was sure as hell going to stop him from doing something stupid. “Han, stop. There is nothing you can do.”

“Isolder…” Han hissed, pulling her shirt back up and taking a step back to get some space. “I’ll kill him…”

“You will not.” She shrugged off his threat, though she knew he would if he thought it would help her. “I don’t need your protection.” She followed him as he backed away from her, pressing her finger into his chest. “You’re not my husband.”

“And you’re not my wife!”

They reached a stalemate. They were toe-to-toe and their eyes locked on the other. 

She was getting tired. She didn’t need this. “I’m willing to give up my whole life for you, Han. Everything!”

“And I gave up everything for you!” he countered.

“Well why did you?” she spat.

“I thought that was obvious Leia. Because I love you!”

“And I love you!”

As soon as she finished, their lips crashed together. Without another second to lose, he drew her towards him and ran his hands down her back. Leia was just as responsive as she moved her hands to grip his chest and forcefully rip open his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest and up over his shoulders, her nails digging in and marking his skin. Their tongues continued their war, silent except for breathless whimpers that came out of both of them.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lifted her to his level. She automatically wrapped her legs fast around his middle. He walked them over to the marked wall and leaned her against it, freeing his hands to snake up her sides and over her chest. His hands eventually moved up her neck and the touch turned from passionately rough, to lovingly tender. They broke their kiss and their eyes met in a silent moment of understanding and forgiveness before returning to each other’s bodies. 

They took turns placing kisses to the other’s skin and whispering their own form of apologies.

“It really does need some work, but I can fix it.”

“It will be perfect, Han.”

They both calmed and their kisses turned into soft, loving caresses. She slid down his body and wrapped her arms around his center.

“Han, what did you mean when you said earlier about this place only serving us for a short amount of time?”

He spoke into her hair. “I mean that once our divorces are finalized, I hoped we can buy a nice place and not need to hideaway. That’s why I snagged this one. It’s farther away, no press, nobody to watch us.”

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. “That was a good idea.”

He caught the apology between the lines. But he didn’t forget about the sight he saw on her upper arms. He didn’t try to hide his disdain as he bent over to place kisses through her shirt where he saw the black and blue forming. “I’m not done talking about this.”

“Later.” She let him apply his own emotional salve for a moment before she turned the conversation. “Han,” she sighed rubbing her hands over his hips along his belt.

He hummed at her touch, his face lifted. He held his breath trying to keep himself in check.

She scratched his skin under his shirt. “Show me our bed.” 

No four words ever sounded better to his ears. “Thank gods!” He lifted her in his arms again and continued his exploration of her with his mouth.

“Lights off,” she reminded him between moans.

He turned the living area light off as they moved through the bedroom door. The room was only illuminated by the glow of the dimmed cityscape through the window. With no curtains yet, the illumination was just enough for what they planned to do. The rain added a raw element to the atmosphere.

He ever so gently deposited her on the side of the bed and they both kicked off their shoes. He only just managed to get his arms out of his shirt before she pulled him down on top of her making it impossible for him to hide his arousal. 

“Mmmm, baby,” she cooed feeling his weight on her. 

He covered any more sounds with his mouth, thoroughly melting her into the mattress. His hands made it to the hem of her shirt. This time he lifted it over her head without hesitation and quickly unclasped her bra from behind. 

Once her arms were free, she pulled his neck back toward her. He halted and took a moment to run his fingertips over her eyes and her lips. “Don’t have makeup on,” he commented.

She shook her head. “And?” she asked, confident she knew his views.

Running his fingers along her hairline, he leaned over and placed his lips over each eyelid and down to her bare lips. “Beautiful,” he exhaled. “Absolutely beautiful. Like the day I met you.”

Her inner glow brightened considerably with his words. “Aren’t you a catch.” 

He moved his hands towards the buttons on her pants and kept with their frantic pace. “Better not let me go.”

She felt his fingertips over her skin. “Keep going like this and I’ll keep you forever.”

Sitting up on his knees, he found the zipper and drew her pants and underwear down her legs and thew them to the floor. With her bare beneath him, he started at her ankle and slowly ran his fingertips up her leg, around her hip, across her stomach, and over her chest. “You promise?”

She panted from his touch and his words. Finding his hand on her chest, she linked her fingers with his. “I promise.”

She pushed on his hand and flipped him onto his back with her straddling him. “Do you feel that?” she asked him, her breath blowing hot against his ear.

He swallowed, he certainly felt that. “Oh yea,” he sighed resting his hands at her hips and stroking them over her bottom.

“Not that,” she admonished playfully. “The sheets on your back. Do you feel them?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh…yea?”

She chuckled and smoothed her hands slowly down his chest. “They weren’t washed. They’re still stiff.”

He still looked at her questionably. “Was I supposed’t do that?”

“Yes, if you want soft sheets,” she said while using his chest to push herself on her knees between his legs. She made quick work of his belt, pants, and boxers as she shed them from his body.

“Oh Leia…” Han pled as he was finally bare before her and he watched her slowly crawl over him.

“What?” she teased, her hands halting on either side of his pelvis and caressing the skin it found there.

“If ya get down here right now,” his hands reached for her shoulder as he pled with her. “I’ll buy and wash all the sheets you could ever want.”

Smiling at his vow, she sunk down onto him and quickly found herself flipped onto her side with his hands pulling her knee around his waist and his tongue insisting against her mouth. She reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers. It had been so long. She twisted her hands in his hair and waited for him to break for air before she uttered her own vow. “I love you.”

“I know.”

They forgot all about the leaking roof, the mess around the flat, and even Leia’s bags that were still in her speeder. But they soon remembered how perfect their bodies felt when they were pressed against each other in the closest way imaginable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who sent me a comment! I love reading and replying to them! Enjoy!

_Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain._

They spent their first weekend scrubbing the rooms to perfection and repainting the walls, all new skills for the Princess. She used her limited decorating skills to liven it up with some lamps, rugs, and blankets. They chose some wall art together and bought a few extra pillows to bring in some color. Her favorite new buy was a comforter for their bed that was pure white and very fluffy. 

They settled into a daily routine. She worked on weekdays, leaving the house around 7:30 and returning home around 6:00. He took mostly short trips that would have him away overnight at the longest and then home for a few days after that. They fell right in place, maneuvering around each other to get ready in the mornings. After she came home from work, they took turns cooking a meal and often worked together to muddle through the kitchen. Surprisingly, they did alright together as was evident by the juicy meat they managed to cook to perfection. 

“Qi'ra commed me today.” Han scooped up another mouthful of his dinner. “We’re meeting with our lawyers tomorrow in the late afternoon.”

“Don’t you have a run to make tomorrow?” she asked wiping some of the sauce off her mouth.

“Well I’m glad to see someone notices I have a work schedule that should be taken into consideration.” He was frustrated with Qi'ra. “She seemed to overlook that fact.”

Leia sighed. Qi'ra never seemed to notice anything when it came to her husband, that is soon to be ex-husband. “Don’t let her ruffle you. She can be so oblivious.”

“I won’t. It gives me the opportunity to take a full day off and spend the morning with you.” He smiled over at her. “If you can manage a day off?”

She nodded. “Well that turned out well for me!” This was a first for her. Someone taking extra time off to spend with her. “What are we going to do?”

“You pick, Sweetheart.” He cleared their plates from the table. “I’m happy if you’re happy. Is there a project we can do together?”

She thought. “Now that you mention it, we really need to pick out a new set of dishes. That would save us from killing a forest with all the paper and plastic we’ve been using.”

He smiled, currently throwing out their dirty paper plates. “Kay. And we better start stockin’ up some more kitchen stuff and home stuff. We probably won’t be gettin’ any of that from other sources.” He was alluding to the fact that both Qi'ra and Isolder would get their houses and everything in it. 

She nodded her head. There were times when their situation seemed almost unreal. Shopping for new house supplies when she had already done it once. But she was growing more and more comfortable with her new situation by the minute.

“Before I forget, Luke asked me over for kaff and dessert tonight at 7:00.” Leia stood to help him clean up.

Han froze. “But when Qi'ra phoned today she told me to meet her over at Luke and Mara’s tonight. She thought it would be a good time to tell them about our divorce.”

Leia sighed. “Well, you were going to have to tell them at some point.” Leia already informed Luke about her separation from Isolder, though she dodged admitting where she was living.

“I hoped Qi'ra would talk to them alone first and then I could come in after the dust settled.”

“I’m not sure if you’d want that. If I remember correctly, Qi'ra has a way of twisting the truth to make herself look all the better.”

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. “I kinda feel bad for Luke and Mara, caught in the middle of two divorcing couples.” Han finished washing the last of their utensils. 

“You know Luke lives for drama. Heaven help us if he ever found out about this.” She gestured between the two of them. “I don’t think I could revive him from the shock. Everyone still thinks we’re sworn enemies.”

He dried his hands and pulled her back to his chest. “Little do they know our battle flags have been surrendered in favor of more pleasant activities.” He leaned his chin down to her shoulder and nibbled her right ear lobe. 

She reclined against his frame. “That may be, but we don’t have time for activities right now. We are due there in half an hour.”

He kissed her cheek before backing off. “Right, you leave first and I’ll follow in a few minutes.” 

She went to the 'fresher, fixed her hair, and added a bit of lip color before grabbing her purse.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Sweetheart.” He kissed the side of her mouth, as not to transfer the lip color. 

“Later tonight? Han you’ll see me in less than 15 minutes.” She kissed him lightly on the lips, lipstick be damned.

“I know. S’not the same.” He nuzzled her nose gently. “Love you.”

“And I love you.” She pulled away and gave him a last look as she went out the door.

* * *

Luke greeted her with sympathetic enthusiasm and asked her how she was. For some reason, Luke expected her to be broken up about this separation when in fact Leia was the one who started it.

“Are you alright, Leia?”

“Yes brother, dear. How many times do I have to reassure you? I’m fine.”

“Well, what do you expect from me?” He said defensively. “You’ve blocked me out. I can’t tap into you.”

That’s right. She did keep her Force presence blocked. At this point, she didn’t want anything about her and Han to slip, even to her brother. “Thank you for your concern Luke, but really I am fine.”

“Really Leia are you?” He was starting to get frustrated. “Because I know for a fact Isolder will try and take everything. You’ll be left to deal with a lot of political fall-out. And you’re not telling me where you are staying!”

“Luke, please drop it! I am in no mood to argue with you! I’m staying with a friend, that’s all you need to know.”

He saw that he was getting nowhere this way. “Well I’ll drop it for now. Besides, you’ll need to save your lungs for later. Han and Qi'ra are coming.”

Leia tried her best to act surprised. “What?”

“Qi'ra called, said they have some news to share. It better be good news.” He sat on the sofa beside her. “Maybe Fernik was accepted into the academy at the ripe age of 5 and a half.”

Leia couldn’t help but giggle at Luke’s quip.

“Hello!” Han called from the hall.

“In here Han!” Luke called back standing back to his feet and turning back to his sister. “Leia, please don’t start any wars will him tonight, hum.”

“I promise,” she assured her brother. She was so nervous about how this evening would play out that she doubted she would even be able to look at him.

He walked in the room with Mara following behind him.

“Hey, kid.” Han acknowledged with a grin and a nod. “Leia,” he said with less excitement.

“Han,” she nodded back. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard. 

“Where’s Qi'ra?” Luke asked looking for her to enter after them.

Han sighed, preparing himself for the questions. “Should be here soon. We drove separately.”

Luckily, Luke dismissed that fact and they continued with conversation. Qi'ra arrived minutes later.

“Sorry I’m late Luke, Mara, Leia. But I just had a meeting with Fernik’s teacher and she is such a dream.”

“What?” Han jumped in. “You met with his teacher?”

She nodded. “It was parent night. She had nothing but praise for Fernik and how well he got along with the other children.” Qi'ra’s enthusiasm reached the ceiling.

“Qi’ra,” Han stated more than slightly dejected and frustrated. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve been there.”

“There was no need, Han,” she dismissed him. “I could handle it myself.”

“That’s not the point…” He stopped himself from launching into this private discussion in front of others. 

“Have a seat, Han.” And with that, Qi'ra sat down on the last free chair leaving Han to sit on the couch beside Leia. 

She scooted over to give him more room, though their legs were still touching when he sat down. 

“So what is this news you two have to share with us?” Mara asked, sitting on the arm of Luke’s chair. “Your not pregnant are you?”

“No!” Han shouted quicker than he should have. He tried to cover for his outburst. “That’s actually the opposite of our news.”

“Han, you don’t need to put it like that,” Qi'ra corrected.

“Well how would ya put it?” Han asked.

Qi'ra looked to Luke, Mara, and Leia and calmly spoke the truth. “Han and I are getting a divorce.”

“What?” Luke erupted. “A divorce!”

Han continued, sure that Qi'ra would send Luke into a state if he didn’t explain things. “Qi'ra and I… It’s not working. We both agreed it’s best if we split.”

Luke’s mouth was hanging open as he was searching for the right words. “Kriff, what is happening? First Leia and Isolder and now you two! I can’t believe it!”

Mara stepped in. “What about the children?”

Qi'ra answered calmly and in her own rational way. “I talked everything through with them. They are fine with it.” 

Han never heard this before. “Wait, you told them without me? Qi'ra, I should have been there for that talk!”

Qi'ra stared at him calmly. “The opportune moment presented itself, so I told them. As long as they stay in their own home they’ll be fine.”

“Qi'ra! What are you saying?” Han couldn't believe he was hearing this. He felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. Though semi-estranged, he loved his kids and his relationship with them was paramount in this whole thing working out.

“What do you mean?” She questioned in her oh so level headed voice that made any conversation partner feel inadequate. “We already said I was to get full custody.”

“Yea, but we also said I’d get visiting rights and they could spend the night with me once in a while!” He moved to the edge of the sofa to stay alert.

“You told me you were living in a box of an apartment with only one room. How can you care for them properly?”

“I’ll buy a bigger place after things settle. Besides the apartment is the perfect size for…”

“Han!” Leia interrupted, afraid of him taking the conversation too far.

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Leia. Somehow her hand made it’s way to his shoulder. She quickly slapped it and took her hand back. 

“Han, don’t be so loud!” 

The interruption brought Han back from his fume and Leia’s veiled support calmed him. 

He sat back in his seat. He saw Leia leaning forward beside him, certainly downcast.

She was distressed for Han’s sake. She hated to see him so cast aside without a second thought. She knew Qi'ra would be alright, she had her children. But Han, he had some self esteem issues that needed help. And she planned on giving him the support he needed. 

Luke interrupted Leia’s thoughts. “Leia what do you think about all this? You don’t seem too shocked.”

She popped her head up. “Oh… of course I’m surprised… I just relate to what they’re going through, that is all.” She decided to get out of there. “Luke, I’m going to head out? I’ve got a headache starting.”

“Sure, Leia. Anything I can do?” Luke stood up. 

She shook her head as she stood from the sofa

Han sat up, alert again, naturally concerned for her well being. He stuttered trying to save appearances. “Hope you feel better.”

She turned back to address the room, but her meaning only reached one person. “I’m just a bit distracted. If anyone needs me I’ll be home in my pajamas with a glass of wine.”

Han held back a smile. She was going to be there for him when he got home.

Luke walked her to the door. “Wanna do lunch tomorrow? I’ll pick you up. Where’re you living again?”

Leia smirked at her. “It’s no good. I’m not that stupid.”

Luke sighed. “Leia I am worried about all of you! So many changes in such a short time. It’s like an epidemic!”

Leia regretted having to put Luke through all this and keep him in the dark. “I’m fine. How about we meet for a late lunch tomorrow. I’m taking the day off. We can catch up then, around 1:30?”

“I guess you’ll meet me here.”

Leia hugged her brother goodbye and set off for home.

* * *

Han left about an hour later, after having another trying discussion with his wife. He was beat and so tired of being pushed out. 

He was just about ready to palm the door to their apartment when the door opened for him.

Leia stood there in her robe and drew him in quickly. Before he could greet her, she stepped in front of him and pressed her lips against his. There was no urgency, only a slow comforting feeling of belonging. 

Leia pulled her head back slowly and met his eyes. “Hey, Honey.”

He let out a few breaths before he replied. “Thank gods for you, Sweetheart. Truly.” He pulled her head to his chest and inhaled her scent. His eyes scanned the apartment. She lit candles around the entire room and turned all the lights off. The apartment looked perfectly neat with everything in its place. She put some of his favorite cherry desserts on the end table along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She knew exactly what he needed. She always had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

_And yet when both are gone…_

The night was long and they slept little. She led him to the couch where they talked and reminisced over countless glasses of wine. He vented and she listened. And when he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, she made him laugh with stories from her childhood. He laid his head on her shoulder and then her lap. She stroked her hands through his thick hair and rubbed his aching temples. Eventually, he fell asleep and she followed shortly after. 

Han woke in the middle of the night and tried to carry her to bed without waking her. His attempt failed, but he won in the end. They removed each other’s clothes slowly and made love. They let their bodies act in place of words, uttering I need you, I want you, I love you.

They slept late the next day. Him lying on his back in the middle of the bed, her cheek resting on his bare chest, their arms draped over the other, and their legs entwined. 

Han was the first of them to awaken. He decided they had nowhere pressing to be, so he contented himself with watching her sleep. He noticed that she hummed in her sleep. It wasn’t a true snore, but it had a musical quality. He pulled her hair back from her face. From his position, he could only see her eyelids and her curved nose. Sitting up a bit, he caught a glimpse of the pale skin on her back. He noticed the color grow a tint darker over their week in Corellia. It was radiant. 

Very gently, he ran the backs of his fingers down her spine. He pushed the covers as far down as he could reach, exposing her entire back. 

She began to stir under his ministrations. Her hand absently stretched down the side of his body, reaching the top of his thigh. 

With sleep still enveloping her and her eyes still shut, she tilted her head. “Morning.”

He answered by grabbing her upper arms, pulling her limb frame up on top of him, and bringing her mouth to his. 

“A very good mornin’,” he replied when she was sufficiently kissed.

From on top of him, she nuzzled her head in his neck and sucked the skin she found there. 

He blamed her tongue brushing that spot just beside his jaw for them staying in bed for the next hour.

When they were finally up and dressed, Han drove them to a home goods store. They chose a store farther away that wasn’t in their daily rounds. Leia took precautions by wearing less than extravagant clothes and a scarf covering her recognizable braids.

They walked closely beside each other to the front door, found the kitchen section, and had a look around.

“Who knew there’s this many different kinds of plates.” Han was overwhelmed with the choices.

“It may look like a lot, but we’ll trim down our choices soon enough.” She pointed to a particular set. “Now, we can completely ignore the sets for over a certain amount because they are never worth the price. We can also forget about the plastic ones. Too cheap looking.”

She pointed out a few sets that were a decent price and sturdy. “I like the bright yellow accents in this one, but the blue flowers are also very nice looking. What do you think, honey?”

Having never been asked his opinion before on plates, he wasn’t sure what to think at first. He picked up one of each plate and studied them carefully.

“What are you doing?”

He squinted at each plate. “Tryin’ to picture which plate would look better with meiloorun fruit.”

Leia let out a loud chuckle. “You never fail to amuse me.”

He smiled at her as he made his decision. “Um… I think I like the yellow. I like having somethin’ bright to look at with my breakfast in the mornin’.”

Leia smiled. “That’s nice. Yellow it is!” 

With their decision, Han carried the set of plates and bowls to the checkout. He picked up their bag and led her back to the speeder. “Wanna go for lunch? I am liking going out with you.” He smiled as he quickly squeezed her hand.

“We shouldn’t push it, honey.” She knew they had to be cautious. “Anyway, I told Luke I would have a late lunch with him. I’m meeting him at 1:30.”

“Some nice brother-sister time, I get it. I guess I’ll have a quick bite of something at home before meeting with the lawyer.” He closed his speeder door and started the engine.

“I would offer to whip something up for you, but I’m sure whatever you manage is better than what I could do.”

He slapped his hand on the dashboard. “Well, that settles it. If we want this to work, one of us is going to have to learn how to cook.”

She shook her head. “Or we just have to memorize the food delivery numbers.”

His eyes lit up at that new idea. “And this is why I love you.” He punctuated his words by leaning over for a quick kiss.

They returned to the apartment and Han went to work. He brought out a cutting board and knives and whipped up a vegetable stir-fry. He kept the heat on, letting the food cook, and grabbed his holopad, sitting down on the sofa with it.

Leia came into the scene. “What are you doing?”

He looked up at her. “Tryin’ to see where we will stand financially. What with a portion of what I make going to Qi'ra and the boys.”

Leia sat herself down beside him. She rested her hand on the back of his shoulder and craned her neck to see the numbers he was crunching on the holopad.

“Qi'ra will get the house and alimony which should count for a lot, but I’ll also need to support the boys.”

“Of course.” Leia understood all the things that needed to be taken into account. “Need I remind you of my title? Money is no object, honey. Isolder will surely fight for all our joint assets, but my fortune is in a trust with my name only. We will be able to live quite comfortably.”

He listened, twisting his mouth. “I’m not mooching off your fortune.”

“Of course not,” she assured him. “Why are you so concerned about money all of a sudden?” 

He paused, taking her other hand in his and tracing her palm with his finger. “Just thinkin’…” He had wanted to bring this up ever since they committed to living together. “If we would… have a baby, the cost to support us would rise.”

She stared at him with so much hope. “Han, do you mean it?”

He nodded his head, eyes boring into hers. “Yea. I know how much havin’ a kid means to you, and it means a lot to me too. I love you so much.” He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He turned her head down and placed a kiss on the corner of her eye before pulling her into his embrace. 

They sat like that for a good 15 minutes. Never before did she have such hope and assurance of a beautiful future.

As she thought of her wonderful man, she turned her head to meet him. “Han, you know I would never be like Qi'ra. I will… or have every desire to be a good mother. But I would never push you away.”

He wasn’t worried. “Don’t need to convince me. I’ve known you too long and too well to think that. And, I know you’ll be a great mother.”

“Thank you. That means the world to me, coming from you.”

She met his lips with hers and tried to pour every emotion she felt for him into that kiss. He felt her physical admission of her devotion and met it with his own.

“Sweetheart.” He moved his affections down her throat and to her chest. 

“Han, I have to leave in an hour,” she reminded him reluctantly.

“Yes…” he pushed her back so she was lying on the couch. “Your point is…”

He waited for her answer while he moved his hands slowly up her sides and to her neck. 

She was putty. “No point. Carry on.”

And he did. That is, he did until there was a knock on their door.

Han froze in a panic.

“Relax,” Leia said. “It’s probably your friend, the landlord. He said he would stop by sometime today to take a look at that leaky roof.”

Han’s breathing returned and he let her up. 

“You get the door. I need to run to the 'fresher and fix my hair and this lipstick that has mysteriously smeared.” She sashayed into the bedroom and then to the 'fresher.

Han opened the door only to lose his breath again.

“Luke! What on earth are you doing here? Leia’s not… I mean, umm…” He caught himself. “I thought you were havin’ lunch with Leia today?”

“Well hey to you too.” He stepped past his friend without an invitation. “I’m having lunch with Leia in an hour, so we have plenty of time to talk until then.”

He panicked. “Well kid, I don’t have time. You see I have a meeting with Qi'ra and our lawyer…”

Han could tell Luke was going to give him a piece of his mind and wasn’t leaving until he said it. “I know, Qi'ra told me. But that’s not until later in the day so sit down and listen to what I have to say!” 

“But… How did you find me? I mean… how did you know where I’m livin’?”

Luke turned back to him. Han stood still holding the front door open. “Close the door, Han. Qi'ra knew the general area and I spotted your speeder out front.”

He was insistent and Han didn’t see a way out. “I gotta leave, so make it quick. Or we could take a walk?” Luke didn’t jump at that idea and instead walked around the living area.

“Ya know, I expected your home to be more like the Falcon, clothes everywhere, things haphazardly placed. But this is…” He looked around to the obviously cared for apartment. “Nice. And decorated.” He caught a whiff of something. “Are you cooking?” 

Han didn’t respond.

Luke was almost laughing at his friend now. “Well who knew you were such a homebody!”

Remembering his stir-fry, Han ran to the kitchen and turned down the heat. On his way back, he nonchalantly closed the bedroom door. “Luke please…”

He finished his search around the room. “I’m here to talk to you about Qi'ra. Now I know things haven’t been that great for you, but is this really the best option? To leave her alone with the kids?”

He was ruffled. “Luke, Qi'ra is the one who pursued a divorce first, not me. We talked about it a while ago, but… we never worked, Qi’ra and I. You know that.” 

Luke actually nodded at that and sat on the sofa. “I know you ran to her right after Leia and Isolder got together.”

Han swallowed. Maybe Luke knew more than he thought. But Han had one purpose right now, get Luke out of the apartment. “Can we talk about this later?” He grabbed Luke’s arm and tried to pull him to the door.

“Han! What are you doing? You’re trying to get rid of me…” 

They heard the 'fresher sink turn on and off.

Luke’s eyes grew three sizes and his face began to turn red. “Han Solo, is there someone else here?” 

He had nothing to say, so he turned away and tried to convince himself that everything would be alright.

A voice called out from the other room. “Honey, be sure to tell him about the leak in the bedroom.”

Now Luke’s face went full tomato and he stood. If he hadn’t known any better he would have sworn that voice was… Only he knew better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all who leave notes! Enjoy!

_…Love will still remain._

They heard the 'fresher sink turn on and off.

Luke’s eyes grew three sizes and his face began to turn red. “Han Solo, is there someone else here?” 

He had nothing to say, so he turned away and tried to convince himself that everything would be alright.

A voice called out from the other room. “Honey, be sure to tell him about the leak in the bedroom.”

Now his face went full tomato and he stood. If he hadn’t known any better he would have sworn that voice was… Only he knew better.

“You got a girl here?” Luke asked, pure embarrassment radiating from him and then enlightenment. “Is that why… you’re getting a divorce because there’s another girl?”

Han opened his mouth to retort but found himself silent.

Luke was finally walking towards the door, ready to get out of there, but not before giving his friend a piece of his mind. “Han, I consider you a friend, but this is low. Cheating on your wife with another woman…”

Han had no more control over what was on his face. He had no clue what to do.

He was left without a choice when the third person called again. “Han, I spotted it the other night and…,” Leia opened the bedroom door and froze, staring at her brother who was halfway out the door. “Luke!” She exclaimed. “Kriff, what are you doing here?” If there wasn’t a wall behind her to keep her up, she would have surely keeled over.

Luke’s red face quickly turned white as his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. All the Jedi training, the months in meditation, never prepared him for a shock like this. He couldn’t speak, even if he knew what to say.

Leia eyes him. “Han, I think he’s going to faint.”

Luke somehow found himself being guided back into the apartment. With a tap on his shoulder, he sat back into the sofa and tried his best to bring air back into his lungs. 

Leia came closer to him, afraid he was actually ill. “Han, get him a glass of water.”

Han was glad to escape the room, if only for a minute. He handed the water to Leia and she held it out to Luke. 

He didn’t take the offered glass. His eyes kept twitching between the pair of them. He didn’t know what to make of this.

With a large inhale, he felt his voice come back. “Leia… what are you…” His eyes fell on the man who was standing over her shoulder. “And Han… but… you hate each other… or you did…” He calmed and then released his wrath again. “Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on?”

Leia sat on the coffee table and Han stood behind her. They were caught and needed to tell him the truth. They explained everything: their full relationship during the war, why they went their separate ways, their bickering, and then their reconciliation in Corellia that lead to two divorces and them sitting there together. 

He sat, stunned. “So, you were in love during the war?”

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” Han questioned. “You knew us then."

Luke nodded. “Yes which is why I never thought of you two…” He paused. “Sleeping together? Yes. Everyone had bets on that… But in love?”

“What?” Han and Leia said at the same time.

Luke didn’t respond to their reaction, he just shook his head perplexed. “I can’t make myself believe it. I just cannot…” He looked to both of them suddenly. “Do Isolder and Qi'ra know?”

They shook their heads. “We hoped nobody would know until the divorces were finalized,” Leia began, ready to defend them. 

“Well, I ruined that!” He spat.

Leia grabbed her brother’s hand. “You’ll keep our secret, will you?”

He moved his head in a circle, not committing either way. “Leia, you’re my sister, but…”

Leia drew her lips together. “Luke,” She edged closer to him. “Please, I beg of you, don’t tell them yet. We just need some time for the divorces to go through. The press could pick this up and nobody wants them getting involved.”

She continued her plea, speaking softly but with passionate conviction. “I love him, Luke. So much. We didn’t mean for it to happen. I thought we parted for good years ago and gods know we never reconciled. That is until recently.”

“You loved him back then, when you were set up with Isolder?” He asked his sister for her honest confirmation.

Leia nodded confidently. “Yes, I loved him then and I love him now.”

Han sat on the table beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He rested his head on her back.

Leia continued. “You know I never wanted to marry Isolder. And he never gave me what I needed. And Qi'ra never gave Han what he needed. And now… he is what I need more than anything.”

Luke couldn’t cope with Leia’s response. He never witnessed Leia plead so much for anything. Hell, he didn’t even think his sister could possibly be so outwardly emotional. And then there was Han. He rubbed her side trying to reassure her. He was a good man and a good friend. Even Luke saw he and Qi’ra didn’t work.

“Leia, I don’t know what to think right now.” He sighed, resigned to his unsatisfactory decision. “I’ll keep your secret. But I hope you know what you’re doing and you tell them sooner rather than later.”

Leia pulled Luke into a mighty hug and kissed his cheek. “Oh, Luke, thank you!” She exhaled as relief washed over her.

“You’re alright, kid,” Han said while letting out his own great sigh of relief. “And it won’t be for long.”

Leia sat back into Han’s chest and his hands began to rub her upper arms.

Luke still couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Here they were, living together when before they would be tearing each other’s eyes out. He wasn’t sure which he liked watching better at the moment.

“Well since you are already here,” Leia began. “Why don’t you stay for lunch?”

Though reluctant, Luke eventually surrendered and stayed.

The excitement for their first house guest drove them into motion. Leia led her brother into the kitchen area with Han following behind. She rushed over the kitchen and removed three of their new plates from the box. “And you will be the first to use our new plates.”

She rinsed them before handing them to Han who checked the stir-fry. “Lucky I made extra. And don’t judge me. I’m new at this.”

Luke awkwardly sat at the kitchen table. He watched them casually fall into a rhythm, handing utensils to each other and shuffling around the kitchen. Han’s hand skimmed her back as she went past him and more than a few ‘Sweethearts’ left Han’s mouth. Luke was the only one of the three still feeling uncomfortable with the new situation and their new rhythm.

“Thanks,” he nodded to Han as he placed his meal in front of him.

“Would you like wine, fizzy drink, water…” Leia asked, trying her best to make Luke as comfortable as possible given his generosity towards them.

Though only midday, he knew what he needed. “Wine please.”

“Sure. Han…” Leia gestured to their wine rack that had a half-empty bottle from the night before.

He took the cork out and poured three glasses.

Luke took his glass and noted the glass placed by Leia’s place. “Wine, huh Leia?”

She sat down beside her brother. “Yea…” she said sheepishly. “It turns out it is pretty good when you try it with an open mind.”

Han smirked at the memory, sitting down with his own meal.

They managed a normal conversation mainly revolving around Luke and Mara’s recovery from their food poisoning. 

“I think you owe Mara and I quite a favor.” They looked at him, confused. “If we never ate that fish you would have never found each other again.”

They laughed at that admission. “How can we make it up to you?” Han asked.

Luke thought. “You can join us on another beachfront vacation next year. Mara and I still have scads of patterned clothes we never had the chance to show off.”

That had them all laughing at the imaginary picture. 

“We’ll see,” Han stated. “Leia has another election coming up as she runs for senator again.”

Luke couldn’t say he was shocked. He knew she would like to serve another term “Do you now?”

Leia shrugged her shoulders and chewed her food. “I think this is still where I’m meant to be. I’ve learned a lot through my first term and know more about how the dynamics of the New Republic are shaping up. And I certainly want to do my part in creating the vision I see of a peaceful galaxy.”

“And I’m sure that vision does not include a front-page headline of how you are divorcing your husband and sleeping with you wartime lover.” Luke’s words were crude but true.

“Luke, please.” Leia defended him. “The press would have an absolute field day if they ever found out. Not to mention…”

“The hurt to Isolder and Qi’ra,” Han finished for her.

“Since when did worry about Isolder’s feelings?” Luke thought back to a few years ago when Leia was just entertaining the idea of a political alliance between Hapes and Alderaan. “I remember many heated words between you two when Isolder first entered the picture. Although with this context, I’m beginning to see why.” Luke turned to Leia as another memory jumped into her mind. “And didn’t you end up throwing a mug at his head?” 

Leia shook her head, “No, that was during…”

“…Cards,” Han finished for her swallowing the last of his wine.

“Oh that's right,” Luke drew out, mentally adding this to the long list of times they fought. “It was when Han upstaged you at that gala that really lit you both on fire.”

Leia chuckled remembering back to their notorious row. “I certainly remember that.”

“Oh yea!” Han chimed in. “I still can’t believe you ratted me out in front of the entire room for not wearing your traditional Alderaanian approved clothes.”

Leia raised her eyebrows at him. “I believe I discussed in detail beforehand how you should be dressed if you wanted to attend the gala. I remember making myself rather clear and then having you defy my specific instructions. I pulled you aside…”

He stared her down, “Sweetheart, you were more than forceful when you yelled at me in front of the entire room.” He pushed his chair back and took his dirty plate to the sink. “Besides, I didn’t have time to change from my JOB,” he emphasized those words “With the New Republic military.”

She listened to him, barely believing what she was hearing. “You are mistaken, honey.” She pushed her own chair back and carried her own dish to the kitchen counter. “You had plenty of time to make yourself decent, but you wanted to make me mad and take my attention away from the important guests that I needed to speak with.”

“I remember it right, baby.” He stated firmly, turning away from her to place her own dish in the sink. “I think your memory’s foggy.”

“Oh I remember!” She pushed his arm back to make him look at her and raised her voice. “I understand perfectly. You chose to mess with me and ruined our relationship with the ambassadors from Carida.”

“Do you really think so, Leia’?” He asked, his voice rising to her pitch. “Do you think I had nothin’ better to do than to pine for your Worship and scheme for any ounce of attention you would throw my way. Even if it was a loud shouting match in the middle of your important people.”

She stepped up to punch into his personal space bubble. “Don’t call me that! I never said you pined for my attention. But you sure got it with your little show, Hotshot!”

He had to move his head back slightly to get a clear view of her face at such a close distance. Her cheeks reddened with the adrenaline that was obviously pumping through her heated veins. Her eyes exuded a fire and passion that he only ever found matched in himself. Her wine-stained lips spoke with such passion. 

Instead of letting his fervor fly out as words, he chose to release them in the form of tiny kisses all over her, from the creases in her forehead to the dip of her chin and everywhere in between. 

She must have anticipated his break in their argument, because no sooner had his lips descended than she raised her hands to lock behind his neck, stroking the nape with her fingernails and raking them up his scalp.

Turning back to an enraptured Luke, Han pulled her into his chest and leaned his head against hers. “She’s right. I did it just to make her angry.” 

Leia moved her hand to his chest. “I really did lay it into him. I was boiling mad.”

Luke was less than enamored at the way they related to each other; a knockdown fight turned into sweet caresses. “It’s like Hoth with an act 2,” he said automatically before turning away. “Well,” Luke turned to the table and pushed his chair back. “This has been quite an enlightening visit and I think I’ll go home and process these new developments.” He stood and nodded as he left the kitchen. “Thank you for lunch. It was delicious.”

Leia walked her brother to the door. “Thank you, Luke. I really am very happy.”

“We both are,” Han chimed in from his place in the kitchen doorway.

He looked between the two of them, resigned to the one fact that he couldn’t dispute. They were both very happy. “I know.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your notes and thanks for reading!

_Once it has spoken, Love is yours._

Pelting raindrops drowned out the music playing from her speeder speakers. The damp and stinging drops seemed to seep through the roof and into her skin, yet she felt nothing. She wanted to cry, laugh, and run in the opposite direction all at the same time.

But no, not here. Not in the middle of the parking area of her divorce attorney’s offices. She would wait until she returned home and this day, filled with mixed emotions, was behind her. 

Readying her umbrella, she stepped out of the speeder and moved towards the door as quickly as her heels would take her. 

This was her second meeting with their attorney, and also their friend, and she expected it to be much different than the first. 

It had been a month since Leia filed for divorce from her husband. It took him until the previous week to file a response, agreeing to the divorce. She let out the largest sigh of relief when he didn’t challenge it. She had serious fears of him retaliating. This was the day they were to meet with their joint lawyer to cover their assets and divide their property. 

This was the day Leia had dreaded most. She hadn’t even clapped eyes on her husband since the day he left their house claiming his ability to ‘fill his needs elsewhere.’ She hadn’t heard one word from him directly, although she knew from Luke that he had been back in town for some time. She was surprised he was able to be in town for this meeting, due to his busy schedule. 

She shook out her umbrella once inside the doors and dropped it by the umbrella stand. With a glance at her watch, she could see she was early. Making the most of her time, she ran to the 'fresher and reapplied her lipstick and ran a hand over her hair to smooth her braids. She stood in front of the reflector that morning and went back into her old makeup routine; heavy on the eyeshadow and mascara. 

Satisfied, she walked into the lobby and found a chair. 

It seemed natural for both of them to use the same lawyer, Laad Kolbe, a friend Leia had known for years. And that should have made her feel better, but it didn’t.

Frankly, she was scared as hell. She never thought divorce would be in her future. Her 5 years of marriage was not a path lined with roses, but she managed. She managed until recent events showed her what she was missing. 

It was a few minutes before Laad came into the lobby and greeted her.

“Leia, how are you?” He took her hand.

“I am well, Laad,” she spoke with confidence. Outwardly, she was the picture of self-assurance in her shapely skirt and blouse. “I am ready for today to be over, but up until this point I can’t complain.”

“That’s good to hear.” He released her hand. “We will try to make today as simple and convenient as possible.”

She knew he was just spewing words. He could make no promises. It all depended on Isolder.

He led her into the small conference room. There was a large oval table and five chairs. The walls held a few unimportant images and two large windows faced the outside. She removed her overcoat and placed it over the back of the chair closest to the door. She set her oversized purse on the table and removed her holopad to take notes and bring up her own copy of the documents. She wasn’t going into this process blind. Her years of writing laws prepared her for this, but she was on the other side of the table now, letting the processes she set in place work in her favor. 

She knew Laad would not want to begin any discussions without Isolder, so she inquired about his family. He had three children, 2 boys and one girl, all in their teens. The oldest son was looking at the academy for the next year. The second oldest son was captain of his school smashball team. His daughter was the youngest and still the apple of her father’s eye. He showed her some pictures.

She listened and commented appropriately, but only comprehended half of what he said. She kept glancing out the windows, waiting to catch a glimpse of her current husband. How awkward would this be? Would he be civil? Would he confront her?

At this point, she just wanted out. She was already moved out and willing to give him the rest of their household goods. She hoped to receive some money from their apartment and joint assets, though she knew there could be some complications that would work against her. And she still had her own salary and a good pot of savings from her Alderaanian trust. 

There they sat for half an hour. Leia felt her stomach rise into her chest when she saw Isolder’s speeder finally pull into the lot. She had been preparing for this for days, but was still not ready. 

Isolder confidently strolled passed the window to the front door. His chest and shoulders were held high and he dressed in a smart draping robe. His face, neatly shaved, showed neither anger or sadness. He didn’t bother with an umbrella as the rain was only a light drizzle. 

Leia held her breath during those moments before he walked into the conference room.

“Laad! Nice to see you again. Our next meeting will be under better circumstances, I’m sure.” He shook the lawyer’s hand and gave him an indifferent smile, one that countered the implication of his words.

“Princess,” he acknowledged her with the nod of his head, eyeing her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

“Isolder.” She took his lead, her back held straight against the back of her chair and her mask of confidence on full display. 

He assertively sat himself at the head of the table, a seat away from his wife. “Shall we begin, Laad? I’m afraid I have a transport to catch this evening back to Hapes.”

Leia rolled her eyes away from his gaze. For all the times she’d heard that line…

“We will be efficient,” Laad assured him sitting on Isolder’s other side. “And the length of this depends on many different factors.” He glanced between the couple. 

Two other paralegals from the law firm entered with more holopads and sat down.

The meeting began. They reviewed their joint assets, mainly a few stocks and bonds. When the matter of the apartment came up, Isolder had more than a few things to say. 

“If you will look at the ownership deed, mine is the only name mentioned.”

There was some shuffling of paper before Laad nodded his head. “That seems to be the case.” He looked over at Leia.

Leia mentally let out a string of swear words. She didn’t remember that his name was the only one on the document until she was forced to look it up a few weeks ago. She hoped he wouldn’t have made that discovery himself. “Isolder, we were legally married. What’s yours is mine and vice versa. I’ve lived there for 5 years. Surly I deserve some portion.”

Isolder didn’t budge, his lip twitching. 

She looked at Ladd’s lips drawn together. “You could fight it.”

But she didn’t want a fight. She wanted out. With a sharp nod at Laad and Isolder, she gave up her claim to her apartment.

A brief pause took place while Laad made a few notes. “There are a few stocks and bonds are in both your names,” he confirmed.

“Half and half,” Isolder spoke directly to Laad. 

Leia nodded and made a note.

“The majority of your investments went into Isolder’s business ventures on Hapes and he is the only one named on those.”

“He can have them,” Leia relented before Isolder could even formulate an argument.

They took more notes. As it turned out, Isolder’s speeder was in his name but Leia’s speeder was in both their names. Isolder decided she could have it and pay him back his half. 

She wasn’t having it. “Isolder, my money has gone into the maintenance of the…” She stopped as she noticed his eyes widen. He wanted this. He wanted to make this as challenging for her as possible and bleed her dry for all she is worth. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of raising her ire. She nodded and made a note to pay him back for half her speeder.

During the meeting, Isolder was even more prepared than she had ever thought. Leia knew he was good at his role in the Hapes government, but this was more personal, calculated. He was outwardly calm, cool, and convincing. 

“On the subject of alimony,” Isolder began, sitting back in his chair. “We have no children to support and we both have incomes, so I don’t see the need to discuss it any further.”

She didn’t want his money. “Fine with me.”

As the meeting came to a close everyone packed up their papers. Laad and his employees exchanged a few words and organized some things on their documents. In a few weeks, they would have the final contracts drawn up and she would be free. Laad gave his staff some directions and they left. Isolder was also quick to exit. 

Leia was absolutely exhausted and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew she was getting the short end of the stick and not fighting for what was rightfully hers, but she was eager for these proceedings to terminate as quickly as possible.

“Leia.” Laad and her were the last two in the room. “Do you want to join my family for dinner? We planned on getting some take-out and eating in.”

She gave him a genuine smile. It felt good to know there were friends looking out for her. “Thank you Laad, but no. I have dinner plans with my… a friend tonight. I can’t keep them waiting.”

She turned quickly and jumped when she found Isolder standing directly behind her. “Dinner with Qi’ra?” He asked making an assumption. “Say hello for me.”

Leia kept quiet.

Isolder turned to their lawyer. “Laad, could you give us a moment?”

The lawyer looked for Leia’s head nod before he gave them the room.

She stepped away from him, giving herself space, and folded her arms across her chest. “What?”

He took a second to just stare at her, perching himself against the conference table, his face almost jovial. “You got what you wanted.”

That is not how she would have summarized the last two hours.

“Are you happy now?”

His tone showed that he wasn’t looking for a genuine answer. “More so than before,” she answered vaguely. 

He shook his head at her. “It was called an arranged marriage, Princess. You weren’t supposed to be happy.”

“Maybe not, but I wanted happiness in my future.” She straightened her shoulders. “I saw a different path forward and decided to take it.”

His face twisted, the jovial smirk was gone and replaced with vile contempt. “You ruined my life, my career…” He momentarily digressed. “Do you think I’ll have near as much respect now that I’m not attached to you?”

“So that’s it,” she countered. “You need me to give you legitimacy? You can’t earn that on your own?”

He stood and pointed a sharp finger. “I bought that legitimacy when I got you! And now…” He slapped his hands against his thighs. “I hope you’re happy now.”

She rolled her head. “Isolder…”

He broke in. “I hope you’re happy now because you won’t be for long.”

A threat. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She questioned without showing any concern for his words.

He calmed down, sat against the table again, his eyes lifting with a new spark. “You’re running again.”

She was hesitant. “Possibly.”

He nodded, standing and pacing confidently towards the exit. He turned over his shoulder to deliver his last words. “Good luck.”

* * *

  
Leia started the motor and began her journey. She pressed all thoughts from her mind and focused on driving and the tune of the song playing. She tapped her fingers to the beat and sang along. It was at least 40 minutes before she reached the restaurant where they were to meet. It was already 6:30 and she was ready for a meal. She skipped lunch due to the sick feeling in her stomach. 

She pulled into the parking area, parked close to the entrance, and made her way into the restaurant. 

“How many?” the front droid asked.

“I’m actually meeting someone and I believe he is already…”

“Leia.”

She turned over her right shoulder to meet the adoring gaze of her dinner partner. He wore his work stained pants, shirt, and vest. His shirt buttons were undone to his lower sternum, a sure sign that he had worked up a sweat doing his repairs today. He offered her his hand and a reassuring smile.

She took his hand without any thought.

He led her to a back table where his coat already hung over a chair and two glasses of scotch stood at the ready. His hands moved to her shoulders as she shrugged off her jacket. He slipped it over her chair.

She made to sit down, but he placed a hand under her chin and raised it to meet his lips.

“Han, we’re in public.” She was only partially serious.

“We’re over an hour outside the city in a mainly secluded diner and, frankly, I don’t care.” She knew he did care.

She gave him a loving smile before finally settling in her seat. She picked up her scotch and swirled it around before taking a sip.

Han sat across from her and took his own glass in hand. He held it with a bit more force than usual and took a much bigger swig than his normal, swirling it in his mouth to enjoy the flavor. She could tell he was conflicted. He wanted to know everything that happened at her meeting, yet he was trying desperately hard to give her space.

She decided to lay the most humorous bit out first. “Isolder said to say hello to Qi'ra.”

Han looked confused from across the table. “Qi'ra? Why?”

She looked up at him with a wry smile. “He heard me say I was meeting a friend for dinner. He assumed Qi'ra.”

Han immediately saw the irony. “Oh, was he wrong.” 

While Isolder had been elusive through the past month, Qi'ra had been anything but. Han heard from her at least every day. Their conversations were short and extremely one-sided, always ending in Qi'ra asking him for more money, which he handed over. Han tried to bring up their sons, Fernik and Vinn, to find out how they were doing, but Qi'ra had a way of pushing things off as not a part of his responsibility. 

Qi'ra had reached out to Leia for some support, they had been good friends for years, but Leia tried to politely brush her off. Mara became Qi'ra’s biggest female supporter. 

“Yes, he was.” Leia reached for Han’s hand across the table. “Would you mind terribly if we just ordered some appetizers and then headed home? I’m drained.”

“Sure, Sweetheart. Whatever you need.” 

They ate quickly and walked together to Leia’s speeder. Han took a taxi to the restaurant, so he rode with Leia on the way home. She headed for the passenger’s seat, leaving Han to drive. 

They did not need deep conversation between them on the ride home. Leia hummed lightly to the music and Han tapped his hand on her knee. They had become very comfortable with each other.

Han parked along their street. Leia managed to lug her body out of the speeder and up the turbolift into their apartment. Han trudged behind, unsure what to do next. 

Leia palmed the door open and flipped the switch to bring light into their corner of the world. Everything was neat and tidy, just how she left it that morning.

She unloaded herself of her purse, coat, and shoes. Han helped with her coat, but was then clueless about what to do next.

Leia guided him. “Bath and then bed I think.”

“Alright. Let me make you some tea.” He felt better with a task and plan.

“Thank you.” She patted his arm and went through their bedroom and into the 'fresher. “Peach please.”

He took a moment to himself while fixing their teas. It was a long emotional day for her. He knew her sour feelings about divorce in general, the aggressive role Isolder was likely to play, and he knew this would not be easy for her.

With two steaming mugs in hand, he entered the 'fresher. She was already soaking in a mass of lavender-scented bubbles. Her eyes were closed, seeping in the comfort.

“Here you are.” He handed her a full cup and brought the other to his own lips.

“Thank you.” She took a few sips before handing her mug back to him. “Care to pull up a stool?” she asked with a smirk.

He returned her smile, glad to see her playful side. “Don’t have a stool, Sweetheart.” He lowered himself to sit on the floor beside the tub so he was facing her. “May never be able to get up again and I’ll have you to blame.” 

She giggled. “Oh, what I make you do for me. You poor man.”

Han played up the pitiful part. 

Once he was settled, the mood turned serious again. Leia began. “Isolder was over half an hour late, as I suspected.”

“Huh-uh, you guessed he wouldn’t show up. I guessed he would be half an hour late.”

“Alright Mr. I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” Their humor kept the growing atmosphere from manifesting. 

“Okay, Sweetheart, I’ll never doubt you again.” Han set the cups of tea on the edge of the tub.

“Well that’s better.” She focused again on her day. “It was odd. He was very calm and wore his usual commanding presence. After being married for so many years, I would have expected some sort of emotion from him. Some crack in his formidable structure, but no. It was all business and politics.”

She took a pause to swirl some bubbles. “He got the apartment, his speeder, half of my speeder. Everything that he can legally get.”

“He knew about his name on the apartment?”

She nodded.

“S’not fair. You’ve been married for 5 years.” He was surprised she backed out so easily. Leia was usually more of a fighter. “Qi’ra’s gettin’ what she needs from my paycheck for the boys…”

“But this is Isolder we’re talking about.” Her voice raised. “Conceited, pompous man that he is will not give me anything other than what the law requires. He even threatened my upcoming political campaign. He will fight it if he has to.”

“Let him fight it. You deserve better.”

She sat up. “Han, I don’t want better.” She rephrased her words. “That is I don’t want to fight it. I’m through with him. I want out, for good. And if this is how it has to be, so be it. I will be fine.”

He knew she would be. She was the strongest person he ever met.

Her point was made and she lowered her defenses. “I want this divorce over with so we can move forward, together. And not hide in this apartment and eat dinner an hour away in fear of hurting someone’s feelings or the press getting a photo.”

He was ready for that too. He had no other answer for her, except to take her hand in his and bring it lovingly to his lips. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for your notes and enjoy! A light chapter before more drama...

_Love never dies, Love never alters._

“Are you sure? I hate to leave you alone on our day off.” Leia checked her light makeup and hair in the hall mirror and spoke to Han who sat watching a pod racing game on the holo. 

“For the twelfth time, yes Leia. Spend time with your brother. I can function on my own for a few hours.”

This was a big week for them. It had been two months since Leia’s head to head with Isolder. She had already signed the last of her divorce papers two weeks ago and as of the end of this week, Han would also be officially free.

On this weekend, Luke requested Leia’s help with some thoughts he had about new areas to track down former Jedi relics. Leia was happy to help, but she had been looking forward to spending her day with Han. They were both working strange hours, giving them less time together.

She bit her lip. “I’m sure you can function on your own. I’ll just miss you. I should be back by dinner.”

He turned over his shoulder to look at her. “And I’ll miss you. But we’ve got all evening together.”

She gave him a look that told him exactly what she planned to do during that time. 

“Leia Organa! You’ve got a dirty mind!” He scolded.

She gave him a sly grin. “You have no idea what I am thinking!”

“Oh, but I do!” He turned back to the holo with a shake of his head.

She slunk silently behind him and hunched over the sofa. Her fingertips brushed his shoulders and snaked slowly down his front. “Trust me Han, even you have absolutely no idea what I was thinking.”

By the time he recovered enough to turn around and devour her, the front door shut and she was on her way to Luke’s.

He bit his lip and chuckled, thinking of how fortunate he was to finally be with her. The first time he met her, he knew he met his match. It just took them years to fully recognize that. She was so precious to him and he wanted to do everything in his power to make her happy. 

That was exactly what he planned to do. Not long after her speeder drove away, Han set to work. First step, cookies. He found a recipe on the holonet a while back and he knew how much she loved them. He whipped up a batch and popped them in the oven, but not before humming his appreciation of the delicious batter. He fired up the stove and searched the conservator for the vegetables and meat he hid last night. He marinated and chopped for the next hour before all the ingredients were ready. With the cookies cooling and the rest of the meal baking, Han set out a new table cloth and their yellow dish set. He found a few candles to light and he pulled out the bouquet of roses he hid under the sink the night before. 

The setting was complete and the kitchen smelled wonderful. He turned the heat down and showered quickly before donning a clean pair of pants and collared shirt. He left the top two buttons undone, as that was how Leia preferred it. 

Knowing Leia would be back soon, he turned the oven on low to keep it warm and lit the candles. There was still some daylight left, but it would be dark before long and the candles would provide sufficient light. He chose a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. 

With everything ready, he sat on the sofa and waited.

It was dark before Leia opened the front door to a dark apartment. For a moment, she wondered if Han had gone out. Then she saw a dim light coming from the kitchen. The candles were much shorter than when they were first lit. She sighed and bit her lip as she took in the atmosphere he created. It smelled heavenly. She opened the oven to find a delicious casserole simmering before her. The only thing missing from such a lavish evening was her partner. 

“Han?” she called.

Her answer was a heavy breath that resembled someone in deep sleep. With little search, she found him slouched against the couch, eyes firmly shut.

She shook her head at this wonderful man of hers. With a smooth dip, she covered his lips with her own and brushed her fingers through his hair. She didn’t move her lips from his until she felt him respond. She watched him move under her.

His eyes were still closed as he became conscious. “Is this the girl I’ve been waiting hours for?"

“I sure hope it is!” she exclaimed giving him a small peck on the lips.

He puckered his lips and stuck out his tongue. “Hum um. That’s not her. My Leia gives better kisses than that.”

She sighed, but happily complied, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. Before she knew it, he pulled her on top of him and his hands roamed from her back to her bottom. 

He broke the kiss and finally opened his eyes. “Ah! Well it is my girl!”

She shook her head. “If I wasn’t so happy you cooked for me, I would let you have it for that remark.” She dug her pointer finger into his shoulder. 

“No you wouldn’t.” He sat up so she was still sitting in his lap. “You love me too much.” He gave her a wet kiss on her cheek.

“I guess you’re right, but if I take the time to show you just how much I love you, your wonderful dinner will be very cold.”

She held his hand as he stood and got his sleepy legs working again. He pulled her chair out for her, took the casserole out of the oven, and dished up the meal. When both had a hot, steaming plate in front of them, they began eating, drinking, and talking. 

“Luke was right when he said this would be a project. Can you believe he was thinking about combing Jakku for relics? Thankfully I talked him out of that!” 

“How dare he!” Han shook his head in mock disbelief. 

“Ha-ha. But we did put together a new plan that calls on some government resources and scouting missions led by planet administration.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Guess that means more Jedi talk next time we have a get-together.”

“That reminds me.” She took a sip of wine before continuing. “He asked us over next week for cards, but I suggested hosting it here instead. We always seem to be imposing on Luke and Mara, and it may be nice to have them here.”

Han also took a sip of wine and thought about her proposal. “Sounds good to me. It’s not like we can have any other company.”

“We can pull together some drinks and appetizers. Now that I know how well you can cook, I will be expecting to see more of you in the kitchen with me.”

“Sweetheart, if you want to get anything accomplished in the kitchen, I suggest you keep me far away from you.”

She chuckled. “Maybe you’re right.” She took another bite and savored the taste. “How did you learn to cook so well?”

“I’d like to say I’m a natural, but it took years of trial and error. Mostly error.” He told her about the time the smoke alarm went off. “I was up on a chair trying to turn it off when Qi'ra and the boys came home. Vinn still talks about that day.” 

Leia laughed at the picture in her head. “I can believe it!” 

“Qi'ra was never much of a cook, you know.”

“I do know,” Leia replied, remembering her first impressions of Han’s new wife. “She lived off of nutrition bars and celery.”

Han chuckled. “Well her talents have expanded to nuggets and mac and cheese for the boys.”

Leia took a sip of wine before asking her next question. “And for you?”

Han cleared his throat. “I got used to picking up something on my way home.”

“Hum.” They were silent for a moment, the only sound was their forks scraping against the bottom of their plates.

“Cookie time?” she inquired, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Han stood before she even had the chance. “Allow me to serve you, Princess.” He placed the cookies on a plate and brought them to the table. “Hope I did justice to your favorite dessert.”

She showed her approval through a low moan, and quickly took a second bite. 

Han’s comm rang, interrupting the silence. He rushed over to the side table in the living room to pick it up. “Yup… Oh, hello Qi’ra.” He rolled his eyes over to Leia. “How are you?… and the boys?… They should be tired. We had quite an exciting time last…” There was a long pause on his end as Han closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his free hand. “Qi'ra, it’s the only evening I have with them. Why shouldn’t I let them choose what we do?”

Leia felt like an intruder, listening in on their conversation, not that this was the first one she was privy to. The raised voices over the telephone had increased since Han took his boys out every Friday night. Qi'ra always found something about their evening plans to disagree with. The boys seemed to be having a wonderful time with their father. Leia accounted Qi'ra’s objections to jealousy. Qi'ra was having a difficult time accepting the fact that Han was asserting his right to have an influence on his children’s life. 

After a few more choice words and Han standing his ground, he rejoined Leia at the table. 

“At least you and Qi'ra are still speaking to each other.” Leia began the conversation. “I haven’t heard from Isolder since our divorce was finalized.”

“Right now,” Han sighed, deciding he wasn’t hungry anymore. “I would take cold silent Isolder over harping Ms. Perli.”

Leia took his lead and left a half-eaten cookie on her plate. “Qi’ra Perli. I forgot she didn’t take your last name.”

“Yea, she kept Perli as her professional name, if she had decided to continue working and keep her reputation with clients.” Han stood and gathered their dishes, bringing them to the sink.

“Let them there Han. I’ll get them in the morning.” Leia carried over their empty wine glasses and set them in the sink beside the plates. 

“I’ll let them here for now, but I will wash them tomorrow. This was my treat for you and I’ll do the cleanup.” He reached around her shoulders and brought his lips to her temple. 

Leia lingered in the kitchen for a moment before moving back to the table. She picked up the two candles that still lit their little sanctuary. She walked them into the living area and placed a candle on either side of the sofa. 

Han followed her lead as she gestured for him to sit on the sofa. As soon as he hit the cushion, he reached for her hips and pulled her closer to him. She sunk beside him sideways with her legs curled on his lap. His arm draped over her shoulders and she brought her head to his chest.

“How was your evening with the boys?”

“Can’t believe how much they’ve grown so quickly.” He rested his head on top of hers and gazed into the future. “Before I know it, they’ll be off to academies and livin’ on their own.”

“How about you focus on primary school first, honey. You still have a few years to accept the fact that your sons are not so little anymore.”

Han huffed. “I’ll always see them as the babies they were.”

“Give yourself time. You’ll navigate the change.”

Han nodded in recognition. “And you, Sweetheart.” He turned to look at her. “Will you still be by my side? Holding my hand while I navigate these changes?”

This took her by surprise. She looked away from him and off into the distance before he tugged on her shirt collar and drew her eyes back to his. She saw his worry in the creases of his brow and turn of his lip. But his eyes begged for a promising answer. 

Was this what she wanted? A future tied to someone again? But it would be different with Han, of that she was sure. 

Han continued as Leia sat, still caught off guard. “You don’t have to say anything now. I just need you to know,” He brushed her cheek ever so lightly with the back of his fingers. “My future seems meaningless without you beside me.”

She nuzzled her cheek against his hand and pulled herself back into his embrace. 

“I wonder what I will wear to their academy graduation?” Leia asked after a time. 

Han was finally able to suck air back into his lungs and let it out with a chuckle. “Whatever you wear, Princess, you’ll look incredible.” He paused before another thought came to mind. “As long as it matches the ring that’ll be on your finger.”

Leia skipped a breath as she hid her face further in his hold. “Oh Han…”

He needed to see her, to read her, to make her understand that she was his everything. She was always meant to be his and he was always meant to be hers. He lifted her chin with his fingers and cupped both her warm cheeks in his immense palms. “Can’t wait for the day when I can scream it to the galaxy that I love you.” He paused. “‘Cause there’s a name that fate saved especially for you, my future Mrs. Solo.” He lifted her face higher so he could express how much he wanted that statement to be true. 

And she was helpless. When he released her lips she found her answer. “I think Mrs. Solo is a perfect name. Possibly the most wonderful name a person could have.” 

He grinned and drew her back into his embrace, beyond relieved that she was finally ready to say yes. “It’s yours for the taking.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I am almost finished writing the sequel to my other story, Homecoming, and I am at a loss of what to do next... If anyone has any Han/Leia stories they would like to see, message me! I would love suggestions on what to write next!

_Hearts may get broken, Love endures._

The noise of the Senator and former Princess of Aldreaan’s divorce finally hit the press the week it was finalized. A front-page story that crossed the political news sources and the rags:

Senator and Aldreaanian Princess Leia Organa and her husband Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium have filed for divorce earlier this year. The divorce was finalized this week. The Senator’s office was reached for comment. “Isolder and I have parted on mutual terms and wish each other the best. This decision will not affect the mutually beneficial relationship between the governments of Hapes and Alderaan or Hapes and the New Republic. I ask for privacy during this time.” The news of their parting is not surprising to close friends who say the arranged marriage was doomed from the start. This comes as more and more people are talking about Organa’s expected reelection campaign for Senator coming up later this year…

* * *

  
“Can I get you anything at the market?” She looked over her grocery list early Friday morning.

“I can’t think of anything you didn’t already,” Han answered, in between bites of his breakfast. “You know, you don’t have to run to market after work today. We could go together this weekend.”

Leia sighed and went back to her own breakfast. “What a wonderful idea. And what would we tell anyone we happen to meet? Meet my lover, and don’t tell his ex-wife?” 

He wasn’t trying to rub their situation into already salty wounds. Han bent his head and continued eating. “Well, we have to tell her sometime soon. We’ve been divorced for a month.”

Leia noticed his sunken face. “I’m sorry, honey. We will. It just doesn’t make sense for us to go out together yet. None of this has blown over. I’m being followed even more than usual.”

“Just tryin' to be helpful.” 

She bit her lip and reached for his hand. “I know. Anyway, you have an evening with your boys. It’s no problem.”

She glanced over her list one more time, hoping she wasn’t forgetting something. There was one item that was not on her list. She didn’t want to put it down, but she knew she wouldn’t forget it. It had been constantly on her mind for three days now.

* * *

  
She walked purposefully through the aisles of a particular shop, having already checked off all the groceries on her hololist from the food market. Her last task was to collect the final item on her mental list. 

She strolled casually down the aisle, keeping track of her surroundings and making sure she didn’t know anyone around her, and nobody knew her. She found the section she was looking for and scanned the myriad of choices she had. This was certainly a first for her. 

First Response, Clear Blue, Easy Result…’ Easy sounded good to her. She saw another box that said ‘six days sooner’ and knew that was what she wanted. She quickly took the box and slipped it under her arm as she went to pay.

* * *

  
There were so many thoughts going through her head on her drive home, she didn’t know where to begin: happiness, fear, sadness, and then more happiness.

How was she going to tell him? What would he think? They had talked about it in the hypothetical and he said he wanted to have a child with her. But how serious was he and did he expect it to happen so fast?

There was also a chance that she wasn’t pregnant at all and that her morning nausea was brought on by something else entirely. But her Force senses told her she was right, that there was a new life growing inside her.

She couldn’t question herself now that she was already going down this road. She would know for certain by the end of the day.

Arriving home, her eyes scrunched shut as she sunk into the sofa. She just realized she had a splitting headache. Her grocery items lined the kitchen table and she didn’t think she had the energy to put everything away. 

She expected Han to be back soon from his evening with the boys. It was that thought that drove her back onto her feet and got her back to work. She cleared the counter and put everything where it belonged. The one box that didn’t belong anywhere remained on the kitchen table. She looked at the clock and knew it wouldn’t be long now. She would go crazy from just sitting there staring, so she brought out a few of her files and her holopad to pass the time.

* * *

  
Han exited the turbolift and walked to palm the door open. He had a fun evening with the boys. Qi'ra finally agreed they could spend their Friday evenings with their father, as long as they were home by 9:00. This was their 3rd Friday together and Han felt like he was finally getting to know his own kids. Fernik and Vinn were also having fun with their father, messing around in the Falcon, playing in the park, or having greasy food for dinner. Han was finally able to relax and feel like he had an actual relationship with his children. Their evenings usually began with pizza and then they switched off choosing another activity. 

This night, 5-year-old Fernik chose bowling. It was almost comical to watch a 5-year-old do his best to throw the ball down the lane. Han laughed to himself as he remembered the look of pride on Fernik’s face when he beat his father in the last set. 3-year-old Vinn was more excited about the toy he won at an arcade game, but they all had a great time joking around and bonding. He hoped soon they would be able to spend the weekend with him, but there were a lot of creases to iron out before that would ever happen. The biggest crease being on the other side of the door.

“Sweetheart!” He called into their tiny apartment. The living room was dark, but he could see light coming from the kitchen and Leia sitting at the head of the table furiously packing up her holopad and standing quickly to meet him.

“What’s wrong?” She was much too stiff and silent for everything to be alright. 

She piled her things and then held out her hand for him to join her in the kitchen. “Han, there’s something we need to discuss.”

He walked slowly over to the table, afraid of what was to come. “Is it Isolder? Did he call?”

She cracked a smile and shook her head. He was nervous, but then again, so was she.

He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He waited for her to begin, but she just stared at him, making him more anxious. “What is it? You got me worried.”

She broke her gaze. “Remember a few mornings ago when I got sick.”

He nodded, “You said those eggs we used must have been old.”

She remembered thinking that was the explanation. “Maybe, but I was also sick yesterday morning and this morning.”

He caught on. “Are you pregnant?” His voice emanated pure hope and elation. No hesitation whatsoever. 

She breathed easier after confirming what she thought would be true, he would be thrilled if they were going to have a child, no matter their current circumstances. “I’m not sure yet.” She gestured to the test still on the table. “I was waiting for you.”

“Oh baby!” he exclaimed pulling her into his arms for a bear hug and kissing her hairline. “You know I'll be thrilled if it’s true.”

She nodded against his chest.

“And if you’re not,” he let the hug rock her back and forth. “We will keep trying until the time is right.”

How did he know exactly what to say to calm her worrying mind?

“Okay?” He pulled her head back to look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and nodded. They would be okay.

She turned to the infamous box that would determine their future. Opening the top, she pulled out the test strip and the directions and went through to the 'fresher. She kept the door open as she followed the directions and emerged a moment later to find Han sitting on the bed.

“It says to wait three minutes,” she said standing before him and letting her forehead drop to his.

He pulled her waist so she was standing between his legs and wrapped his arms around her back. Naturally, his head was level with her stomach and he placed a kiss there before turning his head and pulling her closer.

“I love you,” she whispered into his hairline.

“Love you, too,” he responded.

Three minutes went by all too slowly, but when they were confident enough time passed, they made their way into the 'fresher him following close behind her.

She bent over the little test on the counter and read the three-letter word, ‘YES +.’

“It says yes!” She turned to him, the tears that had been threatening all day finally came and pooled in her eyes. She lowered her head and covered her face with the palms of her hands.

He knew she was crying when he heard the first sniffle and wrapped his arms around her huddled frame.

“Gods, Leia!” He was still in a state of shock and amazement. “This is what you’ve wanted, isn’t it?”

She couldn’t speak. Instead, she nodded her head in his chest. He held her for as long as she needed.

Eventually she removed her hands from her face and wrapped them around his waist. She turned her head to the side so she could speak clearly.

“But, this is not at all how it was supposed to happen.” Through her euphoria, she was scared. “We were supposed to have more time with just us. More time to tell Qi'ra and Isolder about us. It’s too soon.”

“Well,” Han moved his hand to her stomach. “Somebody didn’t think so.”

She huffed. She was trying to seriously consider all the issues they were about to face.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered. “We’re having a baby! I couldn’t be happier!”

She tried to let the worries subside.

“We’ll get a plan.” He pulled himself away from her and she turned her head to meet his. “Can we just be happy right now?”

She nodded with vigor and stretched her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

“In the spirit of living in the moment, honey,” Leia began backing away from him dragging him by the hand towards the bed, “humor me.”

And there the lovers laid, pressed against each other talking and dreaming of a crib surrounded by baby pink walls.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter before more big reveals. Enjoy!

_Love never dies, Love will continue._

“Luke asked us over this evening. I didn’t think you’d have a problem with that.” She was at the sink, washing up the dishes from their breakfast, and Han was ‘brushing’ his hair with his fingers as he came out of the bedroom in a hurry. He was on a tight schedule this morning and meeting a new client.

“Sure. Been a while since I saw them. But I’m with the boys tomorrow evening, so don’t forget about that.” He finished and joined her in the kitchen. “Can I help?” he asked getting ready to help her dry.

“Yes you can,” Leia replied from the sink. She tilted her head to the side. “My neck is a touch sore, right here.” She pointed to the side of her neck without looking up from the dishes. 

Han lifted his eyebrows, his mouth pursing, and walked towards her. This was better than drying dishes. He leaned over her, keeping his body away and his hands behind his back, and let his lips lightly touch her neck. “Better.”

That was not the tender caress she was looking for when she asked for his ‘help.’ “Good gods no! If that’s an example of your care, I’d rather let my doctor take care of my neck problems.”

“Your doctor,” he laced an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, his hands softly caressing her stomach. “If anyone else tries to treat you constant neck pain the way I do…” The thought was left hanging as his ministrations covered all exposed areas of her neck, ears, back, and chest. Her quickened breath, subtle moans, and weak knees told him he was doing something right. He turned her in his arms to give his mouth better access to the front of her neck and chest. She was barely conscious enough to make sure her soapy hands stayed away from his shirt. 

The comm beep forced him to duck under her wet arms and rush to see what the notification was.

She was dizzy by the time he finished and had to lean against the counter. “Han!” she yelled after him.

He peeked his head back around the corner. “Yea, Sweetheart?”

“At least make sure I’m conscious after a treatment like that.” She smiled at him and dried her hands on a dishtowel. 

He rushed back over to her with a smile in his eye. He paused when they were toe to toe. Without preamble, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to meet his height. He drew her into a long, lavish kiss that made them both feel needed and wanted. She sighed, relaxing her muscles against his chest. He let her slide down his body until her feet were back on solid ground. With a last peck, he hurried out the door.

She laughed wholeheartedly at his parting words.

“Had to check if you were still breathing.”

* * *

“Hey, sis. Han. Good to see you two.” Luke greeted Han and Leia at the door. They had driven separately, for appearance's sake, but they arrived at the same time.

They usually let themselves in and were surprised at his presence at the front door. 

“Mara! Han and Leia are here!” He called into the apartment. “It really is good to see you again!” His excitement seemed more than forced to both Han and Leia.

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Leia was the first to call him out on his unusual behavior.

“Nothing,” Luke was quick to reply. “Oh look here’s Mara.”

Mara entered looking like she carried a heavy weight on her shoulders. Luke, of course, told his wife about Han and Leia’s new relationship, but she too had yet to process it. Mara gave them each a quick hug as a greeting and they all followed Luke into the living area. 

“Leia, can I talk to you for a minute, in the kitchen.”

Before anyone had a chance to object, Luke pulled her along by the arm. “I guess I don’t have a choice.”

Once in the kitchen, Luke finally dropped her arm. He moved towards the counter to lay out some snacks they were planning on offering their guests.

Leia eyed her brother. There was definitely an atmosphere brewing. Luke was purposively avoiding all eye contact and pretending to keep himself busy. Leia had known him for a while now and their Force connection let her know him even better, and all the signs pointed towards a very long argument where nobody would win.

“Luke,” Leia sat across from him on a high stool. “Care to tell your sister what’s the matter?”

Luke didn’t even act the innocent. He eyed Leia right back, not sure how to carry this conversation. “I’m worried.”

Leia immediately thought back to Mara’s odd look that evening. “Is it Mara? Is she mad that you forgot her birthday again?” she asked.

“No!” Luke defended. “No, no! I’m worried about you!”

Leia sighed. “I glad to have such a protective big brother, but I’m really doing okay. We have both been officially divorced for over a month, I faced Isolder again, we have a plan to talk with Qi'ra soon, and…” This didn’t seem like the right time to break any more news. “And I’m ready to move on with my life.”

“Your life?” Luke punctuated and questioned. “Your life as Senator Leia Organa, singular?”

Leia was confused at where Luke was taking this. “I am no longer married, but I’m not alone. I have you and Mara, and Han of course.”

Luke sucked in a breath and focused on his shoes.

“Does this have anything to do with Han and me?”

Luke stared up at her with eyes that said she finally guessed the cause for this conversation. 

“Because if it is, all I have to tell you is that I am very happy. We both are.” She spoke the truth. “I thought you knew that.”

“It’s not that I doubt you’re happy right now,” Luke explained. “But Leia, how long will this last? I mean, I understand you were both going through your divorces at the same time, and rekindling a wartime affaire, it must be nice to have that support from someone, but…” She paused.

Leia waited for Luke to finish.

“But we’re talking about Han Solo. He’s one of my best friends, but it’s no secret the guy has commitment issues. And does he want to be in the shadow of Princess Leia Organa and take on all the duties that entails? The hounding press that will follow him wherever he goes. It’s a lot to ask of a guy who’s thrived on his freedom’s all his life.”

Leia’s face turned from shock to outrage in a split second. “First off, I am NOT asking anything more of him than he has openly given! We both agreed individually to enter this relationship, knowing what my public life entails. Second, Han has been there for you, and for me more times than I can count.” She stood from her seat. “His commitment is far greater than you give him credit for.

“Furthermore…” Her rage took a backseat as her emotions broke through. “I love him! If I am honest with myself, I have loved him for the 10 years I’ve known him…”

Luke took Leia's arms as he saw her sister’s emotions rise. “I don’t doubt you love him…”

“And he loves me,” she interrupted. “I have never been truly loved by a man other than him.” The thought of her brother disapproving of their relationship was a hard pill to swallow.

Luke rubbed Leia’s hands trying to soothe her. “I ask you this because I love you. Will it last?”

Leia thought of their child growing inside her, the manifestation of their love. Yes it will last.

At that moment, Mara called from the other room. “Luke, could you bring the food in here. I have the wine.”

“Coming,” he called back, picking up the tray and walking away from a speechless Leia.

* * *

“You were quiet this evening. Something wrong?” Han slipped into bed beside her. 

Leia left only a few minutes before Han, but when he arrived back at their apartment, Leia was already in her pajamas and in bed, lying flat on her back and unusually silent.

She had been doing a lot of thinking since Luke’s speech. Yes, she loved Han, of that she was sure. And she was confident in his love for her. She did feel guilty about what Han’s future would be like with her, the public spectacle her life was. Was he ready for this? And his kids. They would certainly not live a normal life if she was in the picture as well. Was she asking too much of him?

These conflicting thoughts ran through her head constantly.

As Han settled on his side of the bed, Leia sighed and stared at the ceiling. “Luke was being a protective big brother. He doesn’t think I can make up my own mind or live with the choices I made.” 

Han listened as he laid his head down facing her. “This about me?”

Leia took a moment before nodding her head. 

“What did he say?” Han spoke softly, coaxing her to open up.

She stared at her hands brushing over their comforter. “He said I’m putting you in an impossible situation by pulling you into my public life that you couldn’t possibly be comfortable with. He said I’m asking too much of you and implied that might make you leave in the long term.” 

Han wasn’t sure what to think about her words. He, of course, had thought long and hard about their decision to be together as well as the consequences. He knew what he was signing up for, the life he would need to get used to if he was to stand by her side. It was part of the whole package of what was Leia Organa. But he loved her, he was happy with her. Was it wrong to pick up a piece of happiness when it presented itself?

“I know what I’m gettin’ into. You’re not asking it of me. I’m givin’ it to you. It’s not gonna be easy.” 

She nodded sadly. No it wasn’t.

“Only thing I’m sure of,” Han continued. “S’that I can’t live without you again.” He slid his hand over her two clenched ones. His love for her lasted for a decade and was only growing every day he spent by her side.

She turned to him, with an abundance of love in her eyes. “We need to tell them.”

There was no use elaborating on the ‘ _them_ ’ Leia referred to.

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of her. “Yea, we do.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up again! Enjoy and feel free to send me a comment with your reactions!

_Love keeps on beating when you're gone._

Leia was 9 weeks along when they went for her first ultrasound. Han went with her and saw the screen showing their little bean in perfect health with a strong heartbeat. It was finally a reality, she was pregnant and they were having a baby.

Plans had to be made, now that their child was far enough along, they needed to tell Qi'ra. Isolder could wait. He had already sold the apartment and moved back to Hapes. He cut his ties, burned his bridges.

The ever-present Qi'ra was a different story. She needed to know. 

And so one evening, Han called her and asked that they meet for kaff that next afternoon. Qi'ra agreed, it happened to be a time when both children would be at a friend’s birthday party.

Leia sent Han off with a kiss and her steady, direct demeanor. He channeled all she gave in to the next, sure to be, trying hours.

It seemed as though all Leia’s strength and confidence left with him and she was now a worrying mess. No sooner had he left than she decided to pop in at Luke’s and alleviate some of her burdens.

“Han’s meeting with her today. He’s going to tell her…” Leia exhaled as she paced the Skywalker’s living room.

“Nervous?” Luke said rhetorically as he sat in the corner chair.

“Incredibly,” Leia answered pausing a moment to take a breath.

Luke leaned back and crossed his arms. “You should be. She’s not gonna react well.” 

Leia felt Luke’s disapproval shot through the room. She was hoping for some support and not another lecture. Squaring her shoulders, she faced her friend. “Luke, you know I care about how this whole mess is resolved. I want Qi’ra to be happy too and I wish her the best.”

Luke waved a hand at her to calm Leia’s defenses. “I know you do. I’m still processing.” He gave her a more understanding glance. “Give me time and I’m sure I’ll eventually come around.”

Leia felt better with someone in her corner. “We are planning to move further into the city soon, make our relationship public.”

Luke nodded. “You told me that last week.” He sighed. “You gotta have everything in place for when you run again.”

Leia, tired from pacing, slunk into the sofa. “I haven’t made a final decision yet…”

“You’re running again!” Luke interrupted, extremely sure of his analysis.

“Maybe,” Leia relented.

Luke gave her a look.

“Probably.” She had to chuckle at their back and forth.

Luke gave her a smile and moved to get up from his seat. “That reminds me. I have something for you.” He disappeared around the corner and emerged a moment later with something behind his back.

“Just because I’m still processing all these changes doesn’t mean I am not thrilled that you are pregnant and that I’m going to be an Uncle.” 

They told Luke and Mara about their happy news right after the ultrasound. 

* * *

  
_They all sat in Luke and Mara’s living area._

_Mara sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. “So what brings you to this part of town and led you to drop in unexpectedly on your two boring friends?”_

_“Boring? The two of you?” Han questioned playfully._

_“That’s right,” Luke agreed. “Neither of us is recently divorced and moved in with our significant other of 10 years ago.”_

_Han smirked, “You should try it!” He looked at Leia with all the awe and love he could muster._

_She stared back and knew this was her cue. “Actually we do have some news to share.” She was hesitant. She knew Luke was still being protective of her and wasn’t 100% on board with their situation, but she longed for his support in this next chapter._

_“Are you getting married?” was Mara’s first guess._

_“Soon, but that’s not the news,” Han answered for them._

_“Did you tell Qi’ra or Isolder?” Second guess._

_“Han’s telling Qi’ra next week and Isolder can wait,” Leia shared. “But if you just hold on, I’ll tell you…”_

_“Are you pregnant?” Third guess was a charm._

_Luke could tell from Leia’s face that he got it right. “Oh my gods! Leia!” He stood up and rushed over to his sister, practically falling in her lap. “Oh, Leia!”_

* * *

  
And that was the Luke who knew her silent wishes for a child years ago and supported her then and would support her now.

“Congratulations!” Luke exclaimed presenting her with a wrapped box.

Leia smiled, remembering her brother’s hysterical reaction when they told him. “Luke! You are shaping up to be the favorite Uncle!” 

“I’m the only Uncle.”

The package was wrapped in yellow paper with little flowers all over it. She was guessing that Mara has something to do with the paper and wrap job. 

“You know this is only the first of a slew of gifts you should expect from us!” Luke was beaming while he watched Leia tear the paper. “I went with a neutral pattern until you find out if it’s a boy or girl.”

“It’s adorable!” Leia gushed at the little green onesie with matching striped socks. “I haven’t even fully comprehended what will happen in a few months, let alone started buying anything!”

“That’s why you have me, sis. Mara and I will make sure you're set.” Luke raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands together. He really was delighted.

Leia held up her first baby gift again and began giggling in sheer delight. 

“Luke?” 

Their giggling stopped abruptly when a new voice came from the front door. The unlocked door opened to another female.

“Qi'ra! Well… We weren’t expecting you today.” Luke began, trying to hide how uncomfortable this was. 

“Well, I just dropped the boys off at a birthday party and thought I’d pop over to see Mara. I’m glad I did too.” She turned to the other female in the room. “Leia! It’s been ages!” Qi'ra moved to give Leia a big hug from her spot on the sofa. “Tell me, what have you been doing for these past few months?”

She had no choice but to return the embrace. “I’m… not sure my life has been all that eventful,” Leia stammered.

Qi'ra shook her head, playing the role of comforting friend. “Trust me dear, you and I are in similar situations. I know you’ve been busy.” Qi'ra patted her arm. “We should get together, just us and Mara. A girls' night! No men!” She turned back to Leia. “You should be delighted. I won’t have to bribe you to be nice to Han anymore.”

Before Leia could process anything else, Luke stepped in. “Ladies, how about we have some kaff. Mara will be home soon…” He gestured to the kitchen. 

“Thank you Luke, but I’m meeting Han in a few minutes I just wanted to stop by.” Qi'ra moved to step back, but stopped when she saw what Leia had sitting beside her. “What are you doing with baby clothes?”

Luke jumped in too fast. “It’s a gift for someone.”

“I can see that,” Qi'ra replied sarcastically. “And it’s been opened.” She gestured to the ripped paper on the floor. 

The dots connected all too easily. Qi'ra’s mouth opened “Leia! You’re not!”

Leia’s mouth matched Qi'ra’s. Fear and uncertainty coursed through her veins. She didn’t even have to answer. Qi'ra kept going.

“Oh Leia! Congratulations!” She pulled her into another embrace. “How far along are you? It can’t be too far, you’re not showing yet.”

Leia swallowed, trying to bring some saliva back into her dry mouth. “9 weeks.”

“Oh my gods! Leia! I’m so happy for you.” Qi'ra took Leia’s hands in hers, her voice suddenly turning deeper. “Does Isolder know yet?”

“No!” she immediately shook her head before realizing Qi'ra’s understanding of her current situation.

Qi'ra seemed surprised. “I see. So you’re not getting back together with him? Even for the child’s sake?”

Nothing could be said to make this any more awkward and uncomfortable. “No,” Leia said. “We’re not getting back together.

Qi'ra gave her a pitying look. “Well, you need to tell him! The child has to grow up knowing who his or her father is.”

Leia remained silent.

“My children will still know their father…” Leia could see Qi'ra’s eyes roll to the side and twist from her natural state to an emotive state. “As long as Han commits to his part.”

Leia had seen that look before. Qi'ra’s mind was working double time. Leia’s eyes unconsciously narrowed, wondering what she was thinking and what she meant by that.

She didn’t have to wait long. Qi'ra shared. “I called Han last week and asked that he meet with me today.”

She’s lying. Leia thought. She happened to be on the other end of the line when Han called Qi'ra to set up their time.

Qi'ra let out a subdued sigh “He missed his evening last week with the boys.”

Liar! Qi'ra told Han they had a sleepover at a friend’s house Friday night!

“Frankly, I’m worried Fernik and Vinn are feeling the effects of their father not being there for them.”

“I’m sure he will do what he can,” Luke assured her, not knowing the whopper of a lie she was spewing.

“Thanks, Luke,” Qi'ra basked in the comfort. She craved attention, and she knew how to get it. “I’ll see you two later.” She backed out to the front door. “Congratulations again Leia! We’ll talk soon!”

As soon as the front door shut behind her, Leia whipped out her comm and dialed Han.

“I’m sorry, Leia.” Luke whispered from his seat in the corner, lost as to how to handle this.

While the comm rang, Leia watched from the window as Qi'ra slid into her speeder and drove away.

“Han!” Leia yelled into the phone thanking gods he picked up. “I’m at Luke’s and Qi'ra was here. She knows about the baby…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! Enjoy and feel free to leave me a note! I am posting another story today that I am VERY excited about so please check that one out too!
> 
> #MaytheFourthBeWithYou #Always

_Love never dies, once it is in you._

He had this all planned in his head. He would start by addressing his visitation rights with the boys. Qi'ra had been canceling on him lately and he was willing to pick another day that worked better for her schedule. After solving that issue, he would ask how she was. He would listen for a time while she told him about her life with their sons. She would do everything she could to make him jealous and regret not seeing those two every day. And he would surely feel some sadness over that fact.

When she exhausted every detailed story, he would mention that he had something important to tell her, something that she needed to know.

She would be curious, but let him proceed.

He would tell her that Leia and himself had become close, much closer than either of them expected at this stage. They were in a serious committed relationship and he wanted to tell Qi'ra in person.

Qi'ra would put on a straight unemotional face. She would act surprised and ask some questions about Leia. After it sunk in, she would suddenly remember a story about something Vinn did that she forgot to tell him earlier and then find an excuse to leave.

And that would be the end of it. Qi'ra would pretend like it didn't bother her. Leia was ready to send her a message later that night with a few words of her own and that was that.

But the baby put a whole other spin on it. They had already been divorced for close to three months, so even with the math they were in the clear. But Qi'ra and children together in the same sentence was a mix that he couldn't prepare for. She hadn't wanted any more children of her own, but that didn't mean she would feel okay about Leia, one of her good friends having one with her ex-husband. It was an awful situation and he honestly wouldn't blame her for being angry.

He was already twitching in his seat when Qi'ra entered the cafe with an air of bravado. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just stopped by to see Luke and Leia."

He stood until she sat in her seat. "No problem. I got you some kaff, cream and sugar."

Qi'ra sighed and stared at the cup in front of her. "I'm only drinking black coffee now, but I guess this is fine." She took a sip and barely hid her disgust. "Why did you pick this place? It's out of the way. Did you not want to be seen with me?"

He tilted his head and grimaced at her. He knew she was trying to rile him up, but he wasn't going to let it happen. "What I want to see is Fernik and Vinn. You've canceled their last two days with me. If Fridays don't work, we can pick another day."

She brushed him off, not thinking this was a serious discussion they had to have. "Fridays are as good as any other day. But you said you are living in a small dingy apartment without enough room to turn around in. They're your children Han. It's not fair to them to…"

"Qi'ra," he interrupted. "I've never taken them to my apartment. We go out to dinner and to a holo or another activity they want to do."

"Well you're not keeping them overnight!" She shot back.

"I'll get a bigger place eventually with enough room for them."

He was glad she didn't have much to say after that. "You want something to eat?"

She looked towards the posted menu. "I'll have a slice of their cake."

He ordered her the dessert and got himself a second cup of kaff before sitting back down in silence. No amount of passing time could make their next conversation any easier.

He downed half of his coffee before pushing it in front of him and leaning on his elbows. "I'm actually looking to move back into the downtown area." She looked up from her dessert. "It's closer to the Falcon's hanger."

She scooped up another bite. "How can you afford a place downtown?" She shook her head. "You better not be planning on neglecting your payments for Fernik and Vinn."

Han would have let his anger at that statement rise, but he suppressed it for the weight of the moment. Of course he would continue to support his kids. He lowered his head, pulling himself back to the reason he was where. "I can afford it. It's easier when two salaries go into it."

"Which one of your 'friends' has agreed to go into this with you?"

He shook his head. "It's more than a friend."

She caught on. Dropping her fork onto the plate, she looked straight at him. "Who?" She asked steeling herself for the punch.

He stared back at her. "Leia."

No other name could have given her more of a shock. "What? Leia!" She didn't believe him.

He continued, keeping his eyes directed at her. "We started seeing each other after we both separated." He didn't feel the need to elaborate.

Qi'ra found laughter bubbling in her stomach. "You two hate each other!"

"Not anymore." His deadly serious voice made her question her original disbelief.

She couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "Han, I expected you to rebound, but… Leia?" She came down for a second, remembering a new fact. "She's pregnant, you know." Qi'ra said, as if that would change his mind.

He nodded. "I know."

Realization dawned. There was no more laughter in her voice, just pure shock. "Not with…" Her eyes popped out of their sockets and he could tell her blood pressure was heating up. "Oh no…"

He kept his firm posture while allowing his true sympathy for her to seep through. "I'm sorry, but you needed to know."

"No, no, no…" She tried to force herself to not believe it. "It can't be true! I bet the child is Isolder's and she's just using you…"

"No!" He cut her off firmly. "Isolder doesn't know anything about this."

Qi'ra tried again. "She's sneaky, Han. I wouldn't put it past her!"

He cut her off again. "Qi'ra, I came to tell you, not to ask for advice." She didn't have anything to say after that.

She kept her eyes on the table, her lips tight and pursed. "I won't say I wish you every happiness."

"You don't have to."

"Right now I wish you would both fall off a cliff."

He ignored her harsh words. He was done with her. There was no need to argue anymore. Taking the last sip of his kaff, he made to get up.

"Do you love her?" Her words made him sit back down.

"Yes, I do." Honesty and complete truth, she deserved that much from him.

"More than you loved me?"

"I'm not answering that."

She snapped her face to his. "Because you love her more than you ever loved me…"

He wasn't going to let her have that, she wouldn't play the victim. "Qi'ra, we never gave each other what we needed. We weren't good together."

"And she is better?'"

"She is what I need."

Qi'ra pushed her cake in front of her signaling she wasn't eating anymore. "I don't want her around the boys, not my children." Her words cut through his protective heart.

He stayed calm. "You're angry, I know that. But that is something we can discuss later."

She stood and walked calmly towards the door.

He followed, opening the door for her and stopping her before she could make it to the speeder. "Please don't tell the boys. I want them to hear it from me this Friday."

She looked him in the eye, hands folded at her waist and mouth held tight together. "I'm not making any promises."

She was angry, in her calm, cool way, she was angry. Without another word, she turned a cold shoulder and walked away.

There was nothing else he could think of to say. "Goodbye Qi'ra. I wish you the best."

He got into his speeder and watched her turn out of the parking lot. He was feeling extremely relieved at the moment. They did this the right way.

He pulled his comm out of his pocket and touched the now familiar number. "Sweetheart. It's done."

"How is she?" he heard Leia ask with her oh so caring voice.

"You know what? I don't think we need to spend any more of our time worrying about Qi'ra's feelings in this."

Leia took a pause. "You're right. We told her and now we can focus on our future." A much more pleasant subject for them both.

He started the motor. "I'm comin' for ya Sweetheart! See you soon."

* * *

It was late. There was no movement outside on their street. Businesses had long since closed and everyone was at home and tucked into their beds for the night, sleeping, dreaming, refueling for the dawn that reliably came. Their block of the city was dark and still. The darkness bled through their bedroom window where the lights were also switched off. Leia laid facing away from the wall on her stomach, hair plaited for the night, arms stretching across her pillow. Her left hand connected with Han's limp one in the middle while he breathed heavily from his position on his back, also fast asleep.

Across the galaxy, there was still movement to be seen in the penthouse of a building in the system known as the Hapes Consortium. A man walked through his front door, his regal robes only playing the part of the status he once held. He was drunk, not with liquor, but drunk on anger, fueled and hazed by what the emotion was doing to him.

He stammered into his institution of an apartment. It was late, but it didn't matter. He didn't have anything pressing to do the next day. The people he once called his friends, the society people he used to be a part of was dwindling. No meeting scheduled for the next day.

He felt a buzz as a message came through on his comm. He became interested in the unrecognizable number. Pressing a button, he listened.

"Isolder, this is Qi'ra. I know it's been a long time and it's unusual for me to reach out, but I have some news that involves you…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end! There will be an epilogue tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading! I need a new story to work on... If you have any plots you would like to see on paper, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Life may be fleeting. Love lives on._

It was a normal workday for Han, a day where he was still on Coruscant and spending his waking hours on repairs and renovations. And his baby needed it, too. Even he had to admit that the last trip he went on was precarious to say the least. He breathed a great sigh of relief when the Falcon held together as they finally landed. So he had two weeks to get her ship-shape again before his next run.

And that was what he was focused on when he heard his comm ring. With a groan, he moved from his position under the control panel to answer it.

“What?… Luke?” He was surprised to hear the other voice on the end. “What is it?”

He paused, listening.

“He’s where?” Han’s voice raised twelve octaves. “He did what?” Now the anger met his volume. “Luke, you gotta be joking…” 

Luke was evidently not joking as Han’s face paled and his jaw went slack.

“You talk to Leia?” He ran a hand down his face. “No… I’ll go. You keep trying to get ahold of her.”

He hung up and charged out of the Falcon as fast as his legs could carry him.

He broke at least 3 laws as he drove towards the Senate building and arrived in what must be record time. He made up his own parking spot and jumped out, moving swiftly to climb the imposing staircase outside the building. There was press around, of course there was. He felt a few images being captured of him and a few people mention his name, he was known in his own right for his role in the war. But he didn’t care about anything that was happening around him. 

Once inside the building, he turned to a person standing along the side, focused on her holopad. 

“Hey, where’s Senator Organa’s office?”

The woman gave him confusing directions, but he took off in the general direction she pointed to. 

He only got momentarily lost once he stepped out of the lift, but once he saw the gathered crowd around a closed door at the end of the hall, he knew he found it. 

The crowd was relaxed for the moment holding their holopads and imagers, probably waiting for the Senator’s door to open so they could hound whoever came out… or whoever went in.

Han did his best to lower his head as he moved through to the door. The press perked their heads up as they saw him approach and flew the imagers into his face, but he ignored everything and kept moving until he was on the other side of the door.

The front office was empty, her staff’s desks unoccupied. He heard voices though, loud-voiced coming from the entrance on the far wall. He continued his forward motion until he passed through the opening and then froze. 

“…not true. None of it’s true!” She paced the room, finally sitting herself at her desk with her head immediately going into her hands, hiding from the reality.

“What statement do we put out?” One of the three aids in the room asked.

She dropped her hands and slumped forward. “I have no clue!”

He apparently caught one aid’s attention and the rest of their heads turned to follow, as did the Senator’s. 

She stared at him then pointed her finger drolly. “Meet the real father.”

He just opened his mouth and it hung there, nothing coming out.

“General Solo,” an aid stated the obvious just to confirm.

She nodded as her staff member rolled his eyes and fell back into his chair.

The room was silent for a moment, everyone in their own state of shock and confusion.

“Can we have the room?” She asked her staff.

Han stepped further in as the aids passed by him.

One aid continued their discussion. “Senator, statement… what should I begin to draft?”

Sighing, she answered holding up three fingers as she listed her requests. “No, it’s not his child. Yes, I will have the baby. No, we are not getting back together.”

The aid nodded before asking one more question. “Do you want his name in the statement?” There was no questioning who ‘his name’ was referring to.

“Give us a moment.” She brushed him off for now.

With just the two of them, she leaned forward, face down on her desk.

He stepped closer, finally stopping when he was just across from her.

Her head raised. “Do you want to see it?”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“I’ve already watched it four times…” She flicked on the holo image to reveal the seemingly impromptu press event he held early this morning on Hapes. Reporters surrounding him as he answered with a confident and disappointed face.

“Is your ex-wife pregnant?”

“Yes, Princess Leia is pregnant… with our child.”

“Did she tell you about the pregnancy before your divorce?”

“No she did not. She kept it secret from me.”

“Is she planning on getting rid of it.”

“I don’t know what her thoughts are, she did keep it a secret even from her own husband. But I will fight for my child’s life.”

“Are you getting back together for the child’s sake?”

“I’m traditional. I believe a child should be raised by both their parents, together. For the child’s own good… Leia, she doesn’t seem to care about that.”

“Is she still running for reelection? Is she putting her family or career first?”

“That is on her. I hope she chooses family.”

Han stood in stunned silence. 

“Unbelievable, right?” Leia uttered.

Han finally managed to speak, his incredible ire building to a boiling point. “What the fuck does he think he is doing?”

She knew the answer. “Trying to ruin me like he thinks I did to him.” 

“Kriff…” And that was all he could think of to say.

“What I can’t figure out…” Leia contemplated. “Is how he found out.”

“Luke swears he and Mara didn’t tell anyone.”

Leia had already guessed that, so she continued. “And the only other person who knew was…”

He felt the truth hit him like a rock. His hands slammed on her desk, letting out frustration. “Fuck… Qi’ra.”

Leia nodded. She had deduced that a few minutes ago.

He forcefully pulled his comm from his pocket and tapped a few buttons.

“What are you doing?” She asked standing from her desk and coming around to his side.

“Givin’ her a piece of my mind…” He stammered quickly before the comm disappeared from his hand.

“Han, it’s not worth it,” she stated firmly holding the comm behind her. “We shouldn’t let them make us angry, give them that power or satisfaction.”

Who was this rational person coming from her head and out of her mouth? Not ten minutes ago she was seriously tempted to launch a full-scale retort against Isolder. But this rational side seemed to come out to counter Han’s own ire he brought with him. But she was right.

“It will only bother us if we let them.”

“But Leia,” Han countered. “It’s my kid. I don’t want everyone thinkin’…”

“They won’t,” she interrupted with her assurance. “My statement will make that clear.”

“But…” he kept going with the buts. "You don’t think this will hurt your reelection campaign?”

“Oh it will,” she confirmed with absolute certainty. “It’s an absolute mess I need to clean up and I have to hope the press are on my side with how they report it… But, to answer Isolder’s last question, my family comes first.”

His lips pressed together as he took in the awesome woman in front of him. He had seen her evolve from a scrappy 19-year-old into the powerful, passionate person he saw today. He was in awe of her. And that fact that she had chosen to love him and put their family first, while boggling his mind, humbled him.

He chose to express himself with a lingering kiss to her forehead while his arms encircled her. 

She reciprocated just as quickly, exhaling the worries that had built up inside her.

“Hey Leia?”

“Hum,” she hummed into this chest. 

“Put my name in your statement. I’m ready for this.”

* * *

_Statement from the desk of Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan:_   
_My partner, General Han Solo, and I are excited to announce that a new addition will be arriving to our family later this year. My pregnancy is going well and I am in perfect health to continue to serve the people in the Senate now and in the future if I am so chosen to do so. My ex-husband was mistaken in his recent comments. All future inquiries should be directed to me personally._

Short. Direct. Clear.

That was all the press and public needed from her. If they weren’t happy with it, that was on them not her.

She was certainly hounded more than usual on her walk into work, in press conferences, and around the Senate building. But it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

Han had also encountered a few imagers being shoved into his face, but he dodged them without getting into a verbal or physical battle, as per Leia’s specific instructions.

Leia’s colleagues in the government were no different around her. She had a few tough, but necessary conversations with Mon and the chancellor had some of her own work to do to clean up a few now loose ends with the Hapes system. 

Leia could actually say that things were going well as she lowered herself into their sofa and lounged across the piece of furniture in complete contentment. She was home early, a rarity, and she was about to make the most of it.

She picked up her comm and dialed the familiar number, her smile growing even before hi picked up.

“Honey…” She said it in a voice that suggested total euphoria.

“Sweetheart…” He didn’t know what the game was, but he wanted to play.

“I got off early. I’m at home.”

“You got plans for your night?” He inquired, hoping those plans would have a lot to do with him.

They did. She sat up on the edge of the sofa as she offered her proposition. “How about you pick me up and take me out on our first proper date in almost 10 years?”

He smiled. “I like the sound of that. You pick the place.”

And so an hour later found the couple holding hands walking down the streets of Coruscant, greeting the few acquaintances she met along the way, and eating dinner outside on the terrace in full view of the public. 

She slipped her hand in his as they picked slowly at their dessert. “This feels good,” she stated, a lightness rising in her chest where a certain weight had been holding her down.

He smiled at her and rubbed his fingers against hers. “It does, finally.”

She pulled his hand into her lap and used both her hands to stroked his palm. “I love you, Han.”

Beyond happy that he was now allowed to do this, he leaned over and placed his lips squarely on hers for the first of many displays of his love that were sure to come. “I love you too.”


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who came on this journey with me! I am thrilled to start daily posts with my next story, Belonging, tomorrow.
> 
> Again, let me know if you have any prompt suggestions for me to write. I need a new project!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Life may be fleeting. Love lives on._

6 months later found Han and Leia happily living in a good-sized, three-bedroom apartment in the swanky part of Coruscant, both with new perspectives and new responsibilities. Leia’s successful campaign for reelection boosted her confidence in the New Republic she was yearning to build. Han was now taking only short transportation shipments that had him away for only a night or two with plenty of time on planet in between. Both had new priorities.

For the past months, Han’s boys shared the second bedroom when they visited every other weekend. The boys found that they looked forward to these visits more and more as time went on, becoming closer to their father. 

That extra third bedroom was about to come in handy. Leia waddled around the house behind her 8-month pregnant stomach. She set the table for two in their lovely yellow-tinted kitchen and lit the candles in the middle. The light from the candles bounced off the gold band circling her fourth finger, the band with neither a beginning nor an ending. Selecting a bottle of wine that paired with her meal, she set it beside her plate so she could open it when he came in. 

The front door, clicked as it opened. “Sweetheart, I’m home!”

She turned the burners down and waddled over to the door. “Hey, honey.” She gave him a peck on the cheek. “How was your day?” She held his arms in hers as she took him in.

“Well,” he thought. “It started with you and it will end with you, so it must be a good day.” He pulled her into his chest, as much as he could for the next month, and pressed his lips against hers. 

When the kiss ended she pulled back.”Well that was nice!”

“Isn’t it always?” He rubbed his hands over her protruding stomach. “How are you feeling?”

Leia touched his hand that covered their now growing bean. “Your son or daughter has been taking it easy on their mom. They’ve had a restful day.” Her hand joined his.

“They let you be a Senator today?” He rested his head on her forehead.

She chuckled at his phrasing. “Yes, they let me do my job.”

“Good news. Otherwise I would have a serious talk with them.” He gave her a loving grin. “What do I smell for dinner?”

“Namba. I marinated it with a new sauce. Smells wonderful though doesn’t it!” She moved to walk through to the kitchen, but was pulled back into his arms, her back to his chest. He planted light kisses down her neck and shoulder. “I see you’re the one who’s proving to be high maintenance today.”

He smiled at his ever-amusing wife. “Caught me.” He nuzzled her cheek with his. “I’ve got somethin’ for you.”

He pulled a large jewelry box from behind his back and reached around her so she saw it. 

“Oh, Han!” She turned in his arms and opened the box. 

Gently fingering the lid off, she found a gold-linked necklace with three hanging gold charms, one a tree, one a fish, and one a diamond.

He rested his hand on hers. “Each charm has a special memory for us. The tree, from when I fell in love with you on Endor. The fish, like our Rogue in Corellia. And the diamond…”

“Our wedding,” she finished for him. She fingered the delicate necklace gently, letting each precious memory live again inside her mind.

“Yeah. Our wedding and the rest of our lives together.” 

No words were needed as her lips moved to his chin, his cheek, and then his lips in quick succession. “Han, I don’t know what to say. It’s absolutely beautiful. Can you put it on?”

She turned her back to him so he could fasten it around her neck. She felt the weight dangle and saw how perfectly it laid on her.

“I love it, Han. Thank you.” She turned towards him again.

He held her beneath his chin and rocked back and forth. His hands traveled to her now wide sides. He began to chuckle.

Leia pulled back. “Why are you laughing at such a moment?”

“I was thinking about Han junior, what else?”

Leia grinned when she saw his enlivened expression. “My whole life I have dreamed of having a baby girl or boy to care for and love.” She paused to pat his chest and gaze into his eyes. “But I think I am most excited to introduce him or her to their Daddy.”

He had to give her a long kiss after that confession. They were content to hold each other for a long moment.

“You wanna guess what I’m most excited for?”

She didn’t care to guess so he gave his answer.

Softly and with conviction, he began. “I can’t wait for the day I get to hold the symbol of our love in my arms.” 

She cried so many times since they found out she was expecting, but she never shed as many silent tears as she did after his words. 

“Our kid is proof of my undying love for you, sweetheart. A way our love endures and will live on. Always.”


End file.
